El Clan Uzumaki
by BlackSky83
Summary: En la segunda guerra ninja, el Clan Uzumaki fue destruido, sus pocos sobrevivientes escondiéndose por todo el mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los sobrevivientes hubieran huido a Konoha? ¿Si el clan renaciera, fuerte y noble como antes, esta vez en Konoha? Gen.
1. Capitulo 1

En la segunda guerra ninja, el Clan Uzumaki fue destruido, sus pocos sobrevivientes escondiéndose por todo el mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los sobrevivientes hubieran huido a Konoha? ¿Si el clan renaciera, fuerte y noble como antes, esta vez en Konoha?

* * *

 **10 De Octubre.**

 **Konoha.**

 **Ataque del Kyuubi.**

* * *

-Tiene que entrar en ANBU!- Exclamo Danzou, su mascara de indiferencia rompiéndose un poco.

-Es un bebe.- Respondió con calma el tercer Hokage, internamente tratando de no perder la paciencia. Llevaban mas de dos horas en la misma discusión y todavía no llegaban a un acuerdo.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo a los líderes de los clanes mas importantes, los representantes civiles, el comandante de ANBU y sus consejeros. No pudo evitar pensar que solo una persona seria capaz de reunir a todo el consejo cuando habia tanto por hacer.

-Es un demonio.- Escupió con odio la mujer civil, su cara puesta en una mueca.

Todasde las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente al peli rojo en una de las sillas. Se había mantenido callado toda la reunión, sus ojos cerrados con calma.

Con un suave suspiro, abrió los ojos mirando a todos con unos calmados ojos verdes, aunque los ninjas en el salón podían ver la rabia escondida.

-¿Duda de los sellos Uzumaki?- Gruño el hombre, alzando una delicada ceja.

La civil negó la cabeza con rapidez, alzando las manos en señal de paz. Asintiendo con calma, el peli rojo se levantó de su asiento, mirando a cada persona antes de hablar.

-Ni siquiera se porque estamos aquí reunidos. Uzumaki Naruto es parte del clan Uzumaki. Es responsabilidrad del clan Uzumaki. Y ninguno de ustedes tiene palabra en que ocurrirá en su vida. Hoy ocurrió una tragedia. Perdimos al Cuarto Hokage y a muchos otros en la pelea contra el Kyubi. En vez de empezar a re construir la aldea, calmar a las personas y organizar todo, ustedes están aquí hablando de transformar un bebe en el arma de Konoha. Deberían estar avergonzados. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a estar con mi familia y honrar a aquellos caídos.- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

La sala se hundió en silencio, hasta que un hombre peli negro se levantó.

\- Asari tiene razón. Hoy nos despediremos de nuestras familias y amigos...- Dándole una mirada a la puerta por la que el pelirrojo salio, no pudo evitar negar la cabeza divertido. -Los Uzumakis son los más cabeza dura de esta aldea así que sabemos que el Jinchuriki estará a salvo.- Sin decir mas, Uchiha Fugaku salio.

En silencio, el resto de los líderes se levantaron. Dándole una pequeña reverencia al Hokage, salieron al caos que era Konoha, el ataque del Kyuubi más que obvio al ver la destrucción de la calle.

-Los Uzumakis son problemáticos.- Comento uno de sus consejeros. Hiruzen no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

 **7 de Marzo**

 **Academia** **Ninja**

 **6 años**

-Uzumaki Naruto! - Exclamo Mizuki, una pequeña vena saliendo comicamemte de su sien.

-Hai?- Respondió una voz aburrida. El rubio levanto su cabeza del pupitre, mirando a Mizuki con un bostezo.

Mizuki negó con la cabeza exasperado. El pequeño rubio sonrío a forma de disculpa, antes de enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos nuevamente, esta vez sus ojos se podían ver un poco.

-Los sellos son algo muy importante para un ninja, por lo tanto...- Naruto suspiro, tratando de combatir el sueño. Esta teoría la habia aprendido antes de siquiera saber que significaba la palabra teoría. Internamente volvió a maldecir a su tío, que no le habia permitido intentar graduarse temprano.

Tenia 6! Era perfectamente capaz de ser un ninja!

Suspirando nuevamente, dirigió su mirada al peli negro a su lado. Dando unos pequeños golpecitos en la mesa con su borrador, uso el lenguaje secreto que se habian inventado. Un lenguaje que seguiría siendo usado por cientos de años, pero eso nuestros pequeños amigos no lo sabían.

"Huimos?" Pregunto, dándole una pequeña sonrisa cuando giro a verlo.

"No todos somos genios en sellos, Teme (1)." Respondió Sasuke con su propia sonrisa, agregando una rodada de ojos para enfatizar su punto.

Naruto le saco la lengua, cruzando los brazos.

Cinco minutos después, golpeo su cabeza con fuerza contra su pupitre. El resto del salón lo ignoro, ya acostumbrados a sus hábitos. Discretamente, 8 pequeños miraron a su alrededor con precaución, sabiendo que cuando su amigo esta aburrido, las bromas invadían el lugar.

Efectivamente, diez minutos después, el salón estaba cubierto en un polvo plateado, los estudiantes tenían pintura en todo el cuerpo y el profesor partía su cuarta tiza de la hora.

-Naruto! - Gruño el hombre, matando con la mirada al pequeño rubio. Por su parte, el Uzumaki estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para contener la risa, después de todo si era el único en reírse era obvio que era el culpable. O al menos eso le había dicho su prima.

-Hai Sensei?- Cuestiono, tildando la cabeza ligeremente. Era la pura imagen de la inocencia. Nadie le creyó.

-Fuera! - Grito Mizuki, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción al poder gritarle al demonio sin repercusiones.

-¿Porque?- Cuestiono Naruto, completamente ignorando las malas miradas de casi todo el grado.

Mizuki lo miro incrédulo antes de señalar todo su alrededor.

-No fui yo.- Naruto dio una de sus grandes sonrisas Uzumaki, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Al joven profesor le creció otra vena en la sien, inconscientemente (o no tan inconsciente) dejo salir un poco de su aura asesina.

-Tch, problemático. No hay forma de probar que fue èl, sensei. ¿Podemos volver a la clase para que pueda dormir?- Se quejó Shikamaru (uno de los pocos que no estaba pintado), bostezando varias veces en su oración y tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que lo ponía el aura de su maestro, siendo mucho más exitoso que otros estudiantes. Algunos ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un pequeño gruñido, Mizuki asintió, saliendo a conseguir ayuda para limpiar el salón antes de seguir la lección.

"Gracias." Escucho Shikamaru en lenguaje-pequeños-golpes. 'Deberiamos darle un mejor nombre' Penso mientras distraídamente respondia.

"Me debes una hora de sueño."

El Nara sonrío al escuchar la risa del rubio antes de nuevamente quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **8 De Noviembre**

 **Residencia Hyuga**

 **4** **Años**

-Pero quiero Rameeeeeen- Se quejó el mas pequeño de los Uzumakis, haciendo un puchero.

Asari rodó los ojos, maldiciendo a Jiraiya por décima vez en el día. ¿¡Que estaba pensando ese pervertido al darle Ramen a Naruto!?

-Hoy no puedes, vamos a visitar a unos…amigos de la familia.- Finalizó Asari, internamente preguntándose como convertiria a la pequeña bola de energía en el líder del clan. Con un suspiro decido que todavía no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

-Uzumaki-Sama. - La joven Hyuga hizo una reverencia al abrir la puerta, en silencio llevando a ambos Uzumakis a una de las habitaciones.

-Por favor esperen a Hiashi-sama un momento.- Pidió antes de salir.

-Ne Ne! ¿Porque tenia ojos tan raros?- Pregunto el menor de los dos, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Asari suspiro, completamente consciente de que jamás sería capaz de negarle algo a esa sonrisa.

-Se llama "Byakugan" es un doujutsu…- Y así estuvieron durante treinta minutos. Naruto preguntando y Asari explicando.

-Uzumaki-san, Naruto-Kun. Me disculpo por la demora - Una voz hablo desde la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

Naruto miro inmediatamente a la pequeña parada tras el hombre. Con una gran sonrisa, salto de los brazos de su tío, corriendo hacia la pequeña.

-Hola! Soy Naruto! ¿Tu quien eres?- Grito emocionado, mirando a la oji blanca. La pequeña miro a su padre, y al ver si pequeño asentimiento, miro a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hinata.- Hablo en una voz suave.

-¿Porque no van a jugar? Seguro se van a aburrir mucho aquí adentro.- Dijo Asari con una sonrisa.

-Yata! - Y sin decir mas, Naruto agarro el brazo de Hinata, arrastrandola fuera de la habitación.

Ambos adultos los vieron irse antes de que la atmósfera se tornara pesada y tensa.

En silencio, Hiashi camino al otro lado de la mesa en ninguno momento apartando su mirada del peli rojo. Honestamente, el líder del clan Hyuga no sabia si estar enojado, aterrado o alegre por la visita del Uzumaki, pues tenia una muy buena idea de que quería.

-No apreciamos que nos roben Hyuga-san. - Empezó a hablar el peli rojo, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

Hiashi se mantuvo en silencio, pues estaba mas que conciente de que el clan Hyuga habia, en efecto, robado algunos sellos de los Uzumakis.

-Especialmente sellos de tortura.- Continuo el otro hombre. Hiashi asintió, cruzando los brazos elegantemente.

-Mi abuelo no era consciente de que algunos del clan Uzumaki habian sobrevivido la masacre. - Dijo con calma, no dejando que ninguna expresión traspasars su mascara.

Asari asiento, como si concordar con el. Ambos sabían que no era más que pura cordialidad.

-Puedo entender la necesidad de bloquear el Byakugan después de la muerte del usuario. Lo que no entiendo es la necesidad de esclavizar a su familia.- Prosigio el peli rojo, mirando al Hyuga fijamente.

-Cuidado Uzumaki, ofender a otro clan en su territorio es peligroso.- Gruño Hiashi, aunque internamente esta completamente de acuerdo con el Uzumaki.

Asari sonrío, la malicia en el gesto casi palpable.

-Veraz Hiashi, en otras circunstancias hubiera ido directo el Hokage y le hubiera exigido que quitara todos los sellos de jaula en esta familia. Sin embargo, eso nos hubiera enemistado con los Hyuga. Además de que la forma en la que nos enteramos fue muy… peculiar. Casi como si hubiera sido planeado- Sonriendo ampliamente, el Uzumaki tomo un pequeño sorbo de su té. -Asi que… en vez de hacer juegos de palabras, ¿Porque no planeamos como evitar una guerra civil entre dos clanes? En el proceso alejando el sello que ambos despreciamos de tu familia.- Ambos jefes compartieron una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se mantendria en secreto durante mucho años. Una sonrisa que significo el fin de la esclavitud del clan Hyuga.

0-0

 **Marzo 15**

 **Residencia Uzumaki**

 **7 años**

Asari sonrio nerviosamente al ver el motin de madres y padres en su puerta.

-¿Si? - Pregunto inocentemente, preguntandose si seria exagerado activar los sellos de seguridad.

-Tú pequeño remolino secuestro a mi hija hace una hora!- Exclamó Inoichi, apuntando acusadoramente al Uzumaki.

Los otros padres le siguieron, exclamando cosas similares. Asari se preguntó internamente las posibilidades de convertirse en un Renegado. Así, al menos, no tendría que lidiar con padres enojados cada día.

-Honestamente, solo quiero saber cómo hace tu sobrino para que mi hijo se mueva, me ahorraría muchos regaños de Yoshino- Comento Shikaku, pasando su mano por su cabello perezosamente. Asari rodó los ojos ante el comentario del Nara.

Ya cansando con los gritos, Asari alzó una mano pidiendo silencio. Sorpresivamente los líderes callaron, aunque eso era probablemente porque el Uzumaki era el único que sabía dónde encontrar a sus hij s.

-¿Si quiera los buscaron? No se caracterizan precisamente por ser silenciosos.- Silencio. La mayoría de los adultos mantuvieron caras de Poker, sin decir palabra. Esa fue todo la confirmación que necesito.

Negando la cabeza exasperado, el Uzumaki camino al centro del pueblo, loa líderes de varios clanes importantes siguiéndolo.

-Los Konoha Doce! Corran!- Exclamó un aterrado vendedor antes de que doce figuras pasara corriendo por el techo, lanzando pintura a la calle principal. Segundos después de que el último niño pasara, un escuadrón de Anbu les siguió el paso.

Asari no sabia si reírse o llorar por el hecho de que Kakashi usaba a niños de 7 años para entrenar a los Anbu novatos.

-Creo que los encontramos.- Comentó Fugaku, la pintura rosa en su cabello quitándole toda la seriedad.

Riendo nerviosamente al ver a todos sus compañeros cubiertos en pintura, Asari hizo lo que su instinto le indicó.

Huyó. 

Después de todo, no podía morir antes de atrapar a cierto remolino amarillo.

0-0

 **Diciembre 10**

 **Residencia Uchiha**

 **2 años**

Fugaku suspiro, mirando los papeles en su mano. Desde el ataque del Kyubi la aldea alejaba más y más a los Uchiha, tratándolos como la escoria traidora.

Además estaba el problema de que alguien fuera de su clan tenía el Sharigan, pues Fugaku estaba seguro que nadie dentro de los muros de Konoha había hecho que él Kyubi atacara, sin embargo no tenía pruebas. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo resistirían este maltrato.

Los ancianos ya estaban pidiendo que se iniciará a formar un plan para una revolución y mostrar el poder de aquellos a los que se habían atrevido a llamar traidores. Fugaku trataba de quitarles esa idea de la cabeza, pero por el momento no estaba funcionando. Y la actitud de la villa hacia ellos no ayudaba.

Tiro los reportes sobre su escritorio, pasando sus manos por su cabello de forma exasperada. No quería guerra. No quería que la sangre de inocentes de regara. No quería que los rumores de la aldea se volvieran reales; los Uchihas de traidores era algo que simplemente no se quería imaginar. Además, no era tan estupido como para pensar que los Uchihas podrían contra todo Konoha.

-Fugaku-Sama!- Exclamó un hombre mientras entraba de golpe a la habitación, logrando así sacar a Fugaku de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Pensamientos que pronto se volvieron sirenas rojas, pues no era seguido que un Uchiha rompía su máscara de indiferencia, mucho menos a uno que estaba en al policía.

-Lamento interrumpir tan irrespetuosamente, pero el joven Sasuke desapareció! No está en su habitación ni en ninguna parte del territorio Uchiha!- Inmediatamente Fugaku se levantó, dando órdenes mientras su cabeza creaba diferentes escenarios. ¿Lo secuestraron? ¿Está vivo? ¿Lo quieren por el Sharingan?

Su pánico interno fue interrumpido cuando abrió la puerta, pues se encontró a un muy conocido Uzumaki con dos niños en sus brazos.

-Los encontré en un campo de entrenamiento. ¿Asumo que este es tuyo?- Preguntó Asari con una sonrisa resignada, como si el hecho de que un bebé se pasara por toda la seguridad de un clan completo fuera normal. Aunque considerando quién era su familia, era muy posible que si fuera algo de todos los días para él.

-Gracias.- Respondió Fugaku con su común indiferencia, mientras recibía a su hijo menor en brazos. La única señal de su alivio era la fuerza contra la que abrazaba a Sasuke.

Asari sonrió asintiendo, antes de devolver la mirada a ambos pequeños.

-Creo que se hicieron amigos. Sería mucho más fácil organizar nosotros para no tener que buscar a dos niños por toda Konoha.- Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza al rubio en sus brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa cansada pero llena de amor.

-Mañana iré a la casa de los Nara, Shikaku quiere que su hijo conozca al mío. Estoy seguro que no habrá problemas en que Sasuke venga.- Sus palabras, para cualquier persona normal, sonarían completamente inocente si normales. Sin embargo Fugaku era un Ninja además de ser un Uchiha. Podía leer las palabras que no se habían dicho.

'Se lo que está pasando. Causará problemas. Ven a la casa de los Nara para que la gente vea que confiamos en ustedes.'

Fugaku frunció un poco el ceño, pues no le gustaba que gente del exterior estuviera consciente de sus problemas familiares. Aunque… Era un Uzumaki con el que estaba tratando, y haciendole honor a su apellido, no lo dejaria descansar hasta que empezara a "integrarse" en la aldea nuevamente.

-Si los Nara aceptan, seria un honor. - Respondio al final, su cara no revelaba ninguno de sus pensamientos.

-No seas tan formal Fugaku! Ahora que nuestros pequeños son amigos, nos vamos a ver muy seguido. Lo que automáticamente nos vuelve amigos!- Y con una fuerte risa, el Uzumaki salio, Naruto aun en sus brazos.

El pequeño Jinchuriki se despidio de su nuevo amigo agitando la mano. Sasuke le respondio con una sonrisa.

Fugaku miro a los dos Uzumakis hasta que salieron del territorio, internamente preguntándose en que lio se habia metido al aceptar la propuesta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se poso en sus labios. Puede que todo fuera a resultar bien despues de todo.

Años despues, aun no sabria si su hijo fue secuestrado por el Uzimaki para forzarlo a integrarse, o si Sasuke realmente habia huido de toda la seguridad de los Uchiha.

Por alguna razon, no le importaba cual de las dos era la verdad.

0-0

 **Julio 16**

 **Terraza de la Academia Ninja**

 **12 años**

-Empezemos por conocernos un poco. Diganme su nombre, que les gusta y que no les gusta y sus sueños para el futuro!- Dijo Kakashi con uns sonrisa en los labios, aunque nadie sabia debido a la mascara.

Sus tres tiernos minions lo miraron incredulo por unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta que su nuevo sensei iba enserio. Con una sonrisa brillante, el rubio comenzo.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto! Me gusta el Ramen! Mi familia y amigos! Y hacer bromas! - Riendo, miro a sus compañeros de equipo antes de seguir. -!No me gusta cuando mi tio no me deja comer ramen! Ni las personas que no entienden la belleza de los sellos y creen que soy un demonio.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que la sonrisa volviera dos veces mas fuerte. - !Quiero ser Hokage para poder proteger a todos mis seres queridos! - Exclamo finalmente. Asintiendo, dl Joūnin puso su mirada sobre su otro estudiante.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Me gustan los tomates, mi familia y mis amigos. No me gustan la fanaticas acosadoras ni cuando cierto mejor amigo me mete en problemas. - Aqui le dio una mala mirada a Naruto antes de proseguir. El rubio rio. - En cuanto a sueños… no es un sueño exactamente, pues se que lo hare. Me convertire en el comandante de los Anbu y encontrare a cirta…Persona.- Acabo con una mirada oscura, su vista hacia el horizonte.

-Soy Haruno Sakura! Me gusta… pasar tiempo con mis amigos supongo. Y leer.- Ambos ignoraron los indignantes "¿Como que supones!?" de los otros dos integrantes del equipo. - No me gusta las personas que se burlan de otras. Ni los amigos idiotas y heroicos que parecen tener ub deseo de muerte. - Naruto y Sasuke tosieron inocentemente, mirando a otro lado. Rodando los ojos, Sakura siguio. -Me gustaria decir que ni sueño es algo simple, como casarme con el hombre perfecto o algo asi. Pero tengo dos mejores amigos idiotas que insisten en lastimarse con cada paso que dan, asi que quiero ser la mejor medico ninja en la historia! Y ayudar a mis amigos a cumplir sus sueños.- Finalizo con una sonrisa, golpeando la cabeza de los dos hombres a su lado.

A Kakashi le cayo una gotica por la sien al ver la última acción, aunque internamente estaba sonriendo. Estaba seguro que este equipo pasaria la prueba y si no lo hacian… Temblo al imaginar la furia combinada de los Uzumaki y los Uchiha cuando se enteraran que sus herederos y genios de ambos clanes serian devueltos a la academia.

Si. Kakashi estaba seguro que pasarían. Por su bienestar y el de la aldea.

 **0-0**

 **Bueno! Eso es todo por ahora! No sé si es un One-shot o seguiré la historia, pero espero que les haya gustado. Lo lamento si hay muchos problemas ortográficos, lo escribi en el cel ;-;.**

 **Review?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Academia Ninja

Enero 9

5 años

Choji observo al pequeño rubio a su lado. Hace tres año, Shikamaru le presento a su pequeño amigo, proclamando que "No era tan problemático". Choji no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero le agradaba el pequeño Uzumaki.

Mayor razón por la que no quería pelear contra el rubio en las clasificaciones de la Academia, pues sabía que sería completamente destruido. Se iba a enfrentar al genio de los Uzumaki después de todo.

Pensó en alzar la mano para renunciar, pero sabía que no se lo permitirían así que decidió sufrir en silencio.

Shino peleó contra uno de los niños civiles, derrotándolo rápidamente.

Choji apretó los puños nerviosamente.

Sakura se enfrentó a Hinata. Aunque la peli rosa era un genio en su zona, aún le faltaba mucho para poder competir contra el puño suave.

Choji mordió su labio, preguntándose si perdería en menos de 2 minutos.

Shikamaru bostezo antes de acostarse en el suelo y declararse incapaz de luchar. 5 minutos después el Nara salía de la Arena victorioso, mirando con irritación al rubio que lo había obligado a pelear.

Finalmente llego el turno de Choji.

Respirando profundamente, Choji miró a su aponente. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan debil? ¿Por que no podia ser genio como sus amigos en vez de tomarse años en aprender las tecnicas básicas de su clan?… ¿Por que no podia ser el orgullo de su clan?

Agito la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. No podia deprimirse ahora. Eso lo haría despues, solo, en su habitación, luego de que le dijeran que era el ultimo en la clasificación.

-Tengamos una gran pelea Choji! - Exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Sabia que Naruto decia esas palabras de todo corazón, pero no pudo evitar escuchar los murmullos burlones de sus compañeros.

-No creo poder emocionarte mucho Uzimaki-san- Respondio Choji con una debil sonrisa. Naruto fruncio el ceño.

-Empiezen! - Grito el instructor.

Inmediatamente Naruto se lanzo hacia Choji, pues por muy genio que era, seguia siendo demasiado lanzado en las peleas. Choji contraresto sus ataques, su ceño fruncido en concentración.

El Akimichi sabia que Naruto era más fuerte y rapido que esto, asi que…¿porque…?

-¿¡Porque te estas conteniendo!? ¿Es tu obra de caridad? Pues no la necesito!- Grito Choji furioso. Inmediatamente Naruto se detuvo, cruzando los brazos con su propia mala mirada.

-¿¡Porque atacaria con todo mi poder a alguien que se rindio antes de entrar al ring!? Los Akimichi son poderosos! Y tienen Jutsus geniales! Pero tu no quieres pelear con todo tu poder contra mi! - Protesto el rubio, mirando a Choji con un puchero.

El castaño por su lado no pudo evitar que su mandibula callera al suelo. Sabía que los otros clanes respetaban al suyo, sin embargo los civiles siempre de burlaban de ellos, por lo que Choji dudaba que los ninjas los respetaran. Sin embargo… aqui estaba este rubio proclamando lo contrario.

Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos, apretando los puños. Despues de un minuto los abrio y miro a los azulados ojos de su oponente. Lo daria todo en esta lucha. Les mostraria a todos lo que significaba ser un Akimichi.

Alzando los puños, asintio determinadamente. Naruto sonrío.

Ese día, Akimichi Choji fue ingresado al hospital, donde permanecio por tres dias.

Quedo de quinto en el Ranking del salón.

Si le preguntas a él, valio completamente la pena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Residencia Uzumaki

Febrero 4

11 años

-SASUKE-KUN! - Se escucho un chillido por toda el territorio Uzumaki.

-¡Hasta aquí! ¡Si nos atrapa dejas de ser mi amigo!- Exclamo el Uchiha, metiéndose mas dentro del cajon donde estaban escondidos.

Naruto sonrio, mirando en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre las puertas.

-Si dejas de ser mi amigo no tendras quien te quite los sellos rastreadores de tus fans. - Respondio el rubio con una pequeña risa, pues era una discucion que habían tenido muchas veces.

Sasuke gruño, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio de golpe, una peli roja entrando apresurada y varias pequeñas siguiendola.

Los dos niños se abrazaron, tratando de ocultarse mejor. Aunque lo negarían hasta la muerte.

-Karin-chan, ¿Que te dije de traer a todas tus amigas y atacar a Sasuke-kun? - Hablo un voz gentilmente. Todas las niñas en la habitación se congelaron antes de girar hacía la voz.

Karin bajo la mirada, jugando con su camisa.

-P-Pero Nagato-nii…Sasuke esta aqui y Naruto no nos lo quiere entregar. - Se quejo la pequeña, sus ojos aguados. Nagato sonrio mientras negaba divertido.

-Vamos a cmer algo y luego pueden seguir con su búsqueda, ne? - Las pequeñas asintieron derrotadas antes de salir una por una de la habitación.

-Vamos a comer en el patio trasero. - Susurro Nagato, guiñando el ojo hacia el cajon donde sabia que estaban los dos niños.

No pudo evitar reir al escuchar el suspiro aliviado de ambos. Con una ultima sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

-Tu prima es el demonio encarnado y tu primo es un angel caido del cielo. ¿Estas seguro que estan relacionados?- Cuestiono el Uchiha seriamente. Naruto rodo los ojos antes de saltar fuera de su escondite.

-Vamos, antes de que vuelvan.- Los dos pequeños salieron corriendo de los territorios, accelerando el paso al escuchar un "NARUTO-KUN".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piedra de memoria

Diciembre 23

7 años

-!KAKASHI-NII! - Gritaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, corriendo hacia el enmascarado.

Kakashi suspiro arrodillandose y abriendo sus brazos los cuales pronto fueron habitados por los tres pequeños, sus lagrimas mojando su uniforme.

-E-Es mentira…¿Cierto? - Susurro el Uchiha, levantando su mirada al adolescente abrazandolo.

Kakashi volvio a suspirar, abrazando al pequeño con mayor fuerza.

-Me temo que no…Sasuke-kun…- Susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar los sollozos en respuesta.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!- Exclamo el rubio, apartandose del abrazo forzosemte. Su cara tenia las marcas de lágrimas secas, mientras más caian por sus mejillas.

Sasuke asintio, tambien apartandose del abrazo, sus ojos determinados. Sakura los siguio, limpiando sus lagrimas con su camisa.

Kakashi nego la cabeza, agarrando las pequeñas muñecas de los dos niños, sabiendo que la pequeña no se iría sin sus amigos.

-No.- Dijo seriamente mirandolos fijamente.

-¿POR QUE NO? - Grito Sakura, golpeando el pecho del Anbu.

Kakashi no dijo nada, simplemente atrayendolos a otro abrazo. Se resistieron unos minutos antes de romper en sollozos nuevamente.

-Ustedes no pueden hacer nada al respecto, pero les prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para encontrarlo. Hasta entonces tienen que aceptarlo; Uchiha Itachi a desaparecido en acción.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Academia ninja

Enero 3

5 años

-¿Que estan haciendo? - Cuestionó la peli rosa, mirando a los dos niños trepados en las ramas.

-Shhhhh! - Exclamó el rubio, presionando su dedo contra su labio.

Sakura lo miro confundida, antes de mirar a su alrededor. No vio a nadie.

-¿De quien se esconden?- Susurro, abrazando su libro con mayor fuerza.

Los dos amigos compartieron una mirada, una mirada que en el futuro Sakura aprenderia a identificar como que estaban teniendo una conversación y muchas veces ella seria parte de esa mirada.

Pero ahora simplemente estaba confundida.

-Sube. - Murmuro el peli negro, mirando a su alrededor cautelosamente.

Sakura se mordio el labio nerviosamente antes de suspirar y dejar su libro en el suelo. Pronto empezó a escalar, cogiendo la mano de ambos niños cuando llego a su altura.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto. El que parece un paranoico es Uchiha Sasuke. - Susurro el rubio, sonriendole alegremente. Sakura les respondio con su propia sonrisa.

-Soy Haruno Sakura. - Respondio al mismo tiempo que Sasuke murmuraba "No soy paranoico! ".

Mirandolos ahora mas de cerca, Sakura noto que eran los dos niños que habían sido perseguidos al principio del descanso por varias niñas gritando.

La peli rosa se empezó a reir fuertemente, casi cayendose del arbol en el proceso.

-¿¡Se estan escondiendo de sus fanáticas!?- Exclamó entre risas.

Su risa paro abruptamente al ver las caras completamente aterradas de los otros dos.

-Oh… es en serio. - En ese momento, chillidos se escucharon acercandose. El rubio y el azabache se pusieron de un preocupante blanco.

Sakura miro a sus nuevos aterrados amigos antes de tomar una decisión.

Bajo del arbol y agarro su libro, ignorando los susurros desesperados de los otros dos.

-Hey! Tu! Frentota! Has visto a dos suuuper cool niños pasar por aqui? - Pregunto una joven tambien de familia civil.

Sakura se trago las lágrimas ante el apodo antes de asentir.

-Se fueron por allá. - Susurro, tratando de esconderse detras de su libro mientras apuntaba a una dirección aleatoria.

Las niñas sonrieron y empezaron a correr en esa dirección. La ultima paró frente a Sakura.

-Al menos esa frentota sirve para algo. - Sonrio cruelmente antes de empujar a la peli rosa al suelo y seguír a sus amigas.

Sakura se mordio el labio, mirando hacia abajo. Una pequeña lagrima de resbalo por su mejilla.

-Ya estan a salvo. - Susurro antes de levantarse, con intenciones de salir a correr. Sin embargo, dos manos agarrando sus muñecas la detuvieron.

-Ven a almorzar con nostros! - Exclamó naruto, arrastrandola a la mesa de los clanes, nombre que le habían puesto los niños civiles.

-N-No! E-Esta bien! - Exclamó nerviosamente. Naruto la ignoro.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. Ya decidio que serias su amiga. - Comento el azabache mientras los seguia.

Sakura suspiro resignadamente, esperando no causar problemas.

-Hola chicos! Ella es Sakura! Nuestra nueva amiga! - Exclamó Naruto.

Sakura miró a los herederos del Clan Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame. Les sonrío debilmente mientras agitaba la mano.

La rubia Yamanaka rodo los ojos antes de levantarse y, agarrando el brazo de Sakura, la sento junto a ella.

-Naruto! Te dije que tuvieras más tacto! La pobre esta aterrada! - Regaño la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa exasperada. Naruto río, rascando su cabeza de forma avergonzada.

-Soy Yamanaka Ino! Seamos amigas! - La rubia sonrio.

Sakura asintió con su propia sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Residencia Hyuga

6 De Febrero

4 años

(4 meses despues de remover los sellos de los Hyuga)

-Yo te protejo Hinata-chan! - Murmuro Naruto, abrazando a Hinata con fuerza.

Hace una semana, el emisario de la aldea de la roca habia intentado secuestrarla, siendo detenido por Hizashi, el tío de Hinata.

Los sellos de seguridad alrededor del clan Hyuga habia permitido saber del intruso y atrapar al resto. Desde ese momento el Clan Hyuga había estado en alerta máxima. Naruto solo se le había permitido entrar porque su tio estaba poniendo mejores sellos de seguridad alrededor del clan.

La Roca había intentado reclamar, exigiendo la vida del culpable, pero al descubrir que todos sus espias estaban bajo custodia, pidieron solo la extraccion de sus ninjas.

Tres guardias protegian la puerta y muchos mas, tanto Hyuga como Uzumaki, protegian la habitación donde estaban los dos herederos.

-F-Fui tan d-debil q-que mi t-tio casi m-muere. - Tartamudeo Hinata, aun conmocionada. Naruto la abrazo con mayor fuerza.

-Y a ti que te interesa si mi padre muere? - Espeto un pequeño castaño, entrando a la habitación.

Naruto se levantó inmediatámente, pues aunque sabia que no era peligroso, pues los guardias no lo dejarian pasar de ser asi, aun así no le gustaba como le hablaba a Hinata.

-Neji-nisan…- Murmuro Hinata, bajando la mirada.

-Padre casi muere por su culpa! - Exclamo Neji, mirando a Hinata con odio.

-No es verdad!- Exclamó Naruto, parandose frente a Hinata.

Neji abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera, se encontró en el suelo, su cara presionada contra el piso.

-Tu no pudiste hacer nada contra un Joūnin y estabas despierto. ¿Como le puedes pedir a tu prima menor que haga algo que para ti es imposible?- Cuestiono Asari fríamente.

-Tio! - Exclamó Naruto sorprendido. Asari lo ignoro.

Apretando un poco más su agarre, miro a Neji.

-No trates de buscar culpables, por que no hubo. Lo que paso, paso. La cuestión es ¿Que vas a hacer para evitar que vuelva a pasar? - La sala se undio en el silencio, hasta que Asari finalmente se aparto del Hyuga. Caminando hacia Naruto, la alzo en sus brazos con una suave sonrisa.

-Vamos a casa Naruto-kun. Hasta luego Hinata, Neji. - Y con eso, ambos Uzumakis desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Neji miró el suelo, sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza al saber que las palabras del Uzumaki eran ciertas.

-Neji-niisan…¿Podriamos entrenar juntos para ser más fuertes?-Murmuro tímidamente Hinata, poniendo sus dos dedos juntos.

Neji alzó la cabeza, sorprendido de que Hinata no lo odiara despues de como la trato.

-Seria un honor, Hinata-sama. - Hizo una reverencia profunda, tratando de hacerle entender cuanto los sentia.

-Solo Hinata. Al menos cuando no esten esos fastidiosos ancianos.- Respondio Hinata, mientras alzaba a Neji de su inclinación. Al verlo a la cara, le sonrió suavemente.

-Hai, Hinata. - Neji le respondio con su propia sonrisa.


	3. Capitulo 3

**•—•—• Cambio de escena, mismo tiempo cronológico.**

 **0-0-0-0-0 Cambio de tiempo cronológico/momento.**

* * *

 **Academia Ninja**

 **12 años.**

-No es justo! - Exclamó uno de los niños civiles, varios de sus amigos asintiendo.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron exasperados.

-¿Ogima-kun? - Cuestiono Iruka, fingiendo no entender aunque era más que obvio para todos.

-!Uzumaki y Uchiha son los numero uno del salón! !Y Haruno es la numero tres! Ese equipo es demasiado desigual a comparación del resto!- Gritó mientras apuntaba a los mencionados. Ellos, junto a los nuevos formados equipo Ocho y Diez, suspiraron irritados.

Varios de los otros niños civiles le siguieron a la primera queja. Pronto el salón no era más que una competencia de gritos.

A Iruka le creció una pequeña venita en la frente, el primer signo de que su cabeza estaba apunto de crecer de forma descomunal. Los pocos niños que no estaban gritando se cubrieron los oídos con las manos. Probando ser la reacción correcta cuando segundos después el grito de Iruka se escuchó por toda la academia.

-SUFICIENTE!- Inmediatamente los jóvenes callaron, mirando temerosos al profesor.

-Los equipos son formados de forma que se asegura un buen trabajo en equipo. Nosotros los sensei, e incluso el Hokage, los hemos observado desde que entraron a la Academia. Y se les puso con las personas que mejor trabajan. ¿Alguna idea de por qué se crean así los equipos?- Cuestionó, mirando a todos los estudiantes.

Una pequeña con pelo rosa alzó la mano. Iruka le sonrió, dándole permiso para hablar.

-Porque Konoha se centra en el trabajo en equipo.- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, sus manos creando hábilmente una trenza en su largo cabello. Iruka asintió.

-Correcto. Trabajen duro, trabajen juntos y podrán lograr lo que quieran.-

•—•—•

-Yatta !Nuestra primera misión! Y ni siquiera hemos hecho el examen de Kakashi!- Exclamó Naruto con una fuerte risa.

Sakura le golpeó la cabeza, haciendo señal de silencio con una expresión irritada. Naruto alzó las manos en señal de paz.

Los tres corrieron por los árboles, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que habían visto a las afueras de la Academia. Acababan de salir de la elección de grupos y planeaban celebrar todos juntos. Sin embargo Naruto proclamó que tenía que hacer algo antes de irse mientras arrastraba a Sasuke y Sakura. La joven peli rosa solo alcanzó a decir que alcanzarían pronto a sus otro amigos antes de desaparecer.

El Uzumaki los llevo al árbol donde se habían conocido y donde eventualmente habían dejado su marca. Las marcas "N.U" "S.U" y "S.H" eran más que obvias en el viejo tronco.

Los tres amigos se habían mantenido en silencio durante unos minutos, recordando su historia juntos. Finalmente,cuando decidieron irse , Sakura, la mejor rastreadora de los tres, noto unas pequeña gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Cosa que los llevó a su actual situación, pues Naruto y Sasuke eran completamente incapaces de ignorar una potencialmente peligrosa aventura.

-Los otros se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.- Comentó Sakura después de un rato.

-¿Así que nadie sabe que están aquí? Eso lo hace mucho mejor.- Hablo una voz desde el árbol frente a ellos. Los tres gennin se pusieron en posición defensiva, automáticamente formando un círculo y cubriendo la espalda de los otros dos.

Naruto relajo un poco su postura al ver al hombre en la rama.

-¿Mizuki-sensei?- Cuestionó confuso. Bajo el brazo que tenía el Kunai, solo para tener que alzarlo segundos después para protegerse de la Shiruken que el hombre había lanzado.

-No te dirijas a mi, demonio.- Gruñó el Chunnin, una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido, haciendo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el apodo, pues aunque sabía que él no era el demonio que llevaba dentro, algunas veces no podía pensar que aquellos que lo odiaban tenían la razón.

-Es un traidor.- Susurro Sasuke, matando al Chunnin con la mirada, tocando el brazo de su amigo en un gesto de amistad y apoyo.

Los otros dos niños vieron el rollo que llevaba en la espalda, junto con las heridas que tenía. Pronto hicieron la conexión.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a su enemigo. Ellos eran recién graduados de la academia y él era un Chunnin con experiencia. Aunque sabían que eran fuertes, nunca habían visto a Mizuki pelear seriamente y esa Shiruken gigante en su espalda se veía especialmente peligrosa.

-Hn.- 

-No creó que tengamos permitido matar hasta haber pasado el examen de Kakashi.- Respondió Naruto, mirando a su amigo.

-Hmn.- 

-Tienes razón... Si es en defensa propia supongo que sí podemos.-

-Hm.- 

-Oh? En serio?-

Mientras los dos niños seguían conversando Mizuki miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada.

-No me preguntes a mi. Naruto es el que habla Uchiha-Ness. Soy buena pero no lo hablo fluido. Creo que están hablando sobre las leyes de Konoha.- Respondió Sakura, alzando los hombros y manos de forma defensiva.

Mizuki estuvo tentado a golpear su frente con su mano de forma exasperada. ¿!Estos niños iban enserio!? !Él estaba huyendo de Anbu y estos gennin se estaban haciendo los graciosos con él!

Con sus ojos puesto en los gennin, Mizuki se lanzó, enviando diversas armas contra ellos.

Un Kunia atravesó el pecho de la pequeña, una Shiruken se clavo en el centro de la cabeza del demonio, un senbo pego en una arteria letal del Uchiha.

Los tres niños cayeron al suelo, muertos.

-Tsk, demasiado fácil.- Comentó Mizuki, nuevamente alzando el pergamino a su hombro.

-Tienes razón. Pensé que un Chunnin sería más difícil de engañar.- Hablo Sasuke un Kunai contra el cuello de Mizuki.

El Chunnin miro los cuerpos, justo para ver cómo desaparecían en un "Puff". Maldijo al sentir otro Kunai contra su estómago.

-Bueno, siempre dijimos que Mizuki era un idiota. Parece que estábamos en los correcto.- Siguió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Mizuki frunció el ceño, pues los niños lo habían engañado con una charla alocada para distraerlo y atraparlo. Pero no veía a la Peli Rosa...¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Ustedes tres no pueden estar dos segundos sin causar problemas?- Suspiro una voz que hizo a Mizuki temblar. Miro el árbol frente a él, viendo a la peli rosa con un nuevo acompañante.

Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra tres gennin, pero ¿Sharingan no Kakashi? Tampoco estaba tan loco.

Respirando profundamente, tomó una decisión.

•—•—•

-No fue su culpa.- Susurro Kakashi, mirando a los tres niños frente a él.

Los tres tenían la cabeza gacha, dos de ellos con la ropa manchada de sangre.

-Nosotros sosteníamos las armas.- Susurro Naruto, sus ojos cerrados.

-Yo no pude curarlo.- Siguió Sakura, su vista perdida.

-No deberíamos sentirnos mal. Los ninjas no tienen sentimientos.- Finalizó Sasuke, apretando los puños.

Por la mente de los tres pasaba la imagen de Mizuki apuñalandose a sí mismo con sus armas.

Kakashi negó la cabeza, pasándole un trapo a cada niño para que se limpiara la sangre de las manos.

-Nunca dejen que sus víctimas se vuelvan solo un número. Maten para proteger, no para lastimar.- Finalizo Kakashi, esperando hasta que cada uno asintiera.

Con un suspiro, el Jōnin se levantó. Despeinando a los tres, salió de la habitación.

Naruto suspiro, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-No es exactamente lo que esperaba para mi primera misión.- Comentó, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-A ti te pasan las cosas más raras Naruto. Y creo que es contagioso.- Prosiguió Sasuke, causándole una pequeña risa a Sakura.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que los tres rompieran en risas.

Risas vacías, llenas de dolor y pena. Risas que se combinaban con los sollozos que salían de sus bocas. Risas de niños que habían abandonado su inocencia demasiado rápido.

Pero también había un poco de esperanza, un poco de alegría al no tener que hacer esto solos. Esperanza de que pasara lo que pasará, siempre estarían juntos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Residencia Uchiha**

 **Febrero 2**

 **5 años**

Fugaku sonrió, mirando a su hijo menor jugar con sus dos mejores amigos y el Anbu con máscara de perro. La sonrisa disminuyó un poco al pensar quién estaba tras esa máscara. Sharingan no Kakashi. Un joven que no era exactamente querido por los Uchiha. Para ser sincero el 90% de los Uchihas lo odiaban, pues lo consideraban un crimen el que alguien fuera de los Uchiha tuviera el Sharingan. Sin embargo fue el último deseo de Óbito , y los Uchihas era gente de honor.

-Si esa es tu versión de sonrisa te recomiendo practicar más frente a el espejo.- Comentó una voz a su lado. Fugaku se contuvo a sí mismo de rodar los ojos, pues eso no era digno de un Uchiha. El dueño de aquella voz era su karma. La persona más exasperante eh irritante que Fugaku alguna vez haya conocido. El único humano en el mundo que podía hacer al líder del clan más Poker-face romper su máscara. El hombre que también era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía y el hombre que Fugaku estaba casi seguro era la única razón por la que los Uchiha no se habían revelado. Uzumaki Asari.

-Esta traspasando propiedad privada, Uzumaki.- Gruñó, su vista fija en los tres niños jugando. Asari rió ante su comentario. Esta vez, Fugaku no se pudo detener a sí mismo de rodar los ojos.

-Así que esa es la famosa Sakura? Naruto no a parado de hablar sobre ella desde que la conoció hace un mes.- Fugaku no tenía que míralo para saber que estaba sonriendo, pues poco niños fuera de los clanes se acercaban al pequeño rubio. Pues por mucho que los Uzumakis podían hacer, no podían eliminar el miedo de los civiles.

-Hm.- 

-Uchiha-ness? En serio... Tengo que pedirle a Naruto que me enseñe a hablarlo.- Finalmente el líder de los Uchiha se giro a verlo, alzando una ceja en incredulidad y pregunta.

-Así lo llamo Naruto. Aparentemente es un idioma, pero nadie se molesta en enseñárselo a las personas fuera de tu clan.- Asari alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia a la rareza de su sobrino.

Fugaku lo siguió mirando unos minutos, tratando de decidir si debía reírse o golpear al Uzumaki a su lado. Al final, le quitaron la decisión de las manos, pues tres pequeñas figuras atacaron al Uzumaki tirándolo al suelo. Fugaku sonrió ante esto, lo que para un Uchiha era considerando una risa fuerte y fuera de control.

-Tio! Anbu-nii dijo que nos iba a enseñar a caminar en agua. Podemos ir? Porfaaaaaaaaa- Preguntó Naruto, sentado en el pecho de su tío el azabache y la peli rosa asiento detrás de él, ambos sentados en el estomago del Uzumaki.

-A-Aire...- Dijo Asari dramáticamente antes de cerrar los ojos, sacando la lengua.

Inmediatamente los tres niños se movieron, mirando al líder del clan Uzumaki y al líder del clan Uchiha.

-Vayan. En casa a las 8. Eso va para todos. - Proclamó Fugaku. Sasuke asintió rápidamente. Los tres niños sonrieron felices, ignorando al pobre Uzumaki y corriendo hacia el Anbu que habían dejado atrás.

-Tendremos que empezar a modificar como se forman los grupos gennin. Sería una pérdida si esos tres no están juntos.- Comentó Asari. Fugaku no dijo nada, por su mente pasando varios planes para lograr exactamente eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Cuarteles Anbu.**

 **3 años.**

-¿Guardaespaldas?- Kakashi mantuvo su expresión neutral, sin embargo su yo interior tenía una ceja alzada, su voz interior llena de incredulidad.

El comandante Anbu asintió, pasándole el folder. Con un suspiro interno resignado, abrió el documento. Su incredulidad interna lucho por volverse externa al ver los nombres en el interior.

-Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke? Como voy a proteger dos niños, que viven en lados opuestos de la aldea, al mismo tiempo?- Cuestiono el peli blanco, haciendo una mueca con la boca ya que sabía que nadie lo vería.

El comandante asintió mirando al joven frente a él. Alguien, que si le preguntaban al comandante, era demasiado joven para ser un Anbu. Pero ese era el destino de los genios.

-Los niños pasan prácticamente todo su tiempo juntos. La prioridad es el Jinchuriki, aunque no creo tener que recordarte lo importante que es mantener al hijo del líder Uchiha a salvo.- Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Kakashi asintió antes de desaparecer.

El comandante sonrío.

•—•—•

El Anbu frunció el ceño al ver a sus dos cargas jugando solos en el campo de entrenamiento 8. ¿Dónde estaban sus guardias? Dos clanes poderosos no dejarían a sus herederos de tres años solos por toda Konoha... O si?

Kakashi estaba debatiendo el llamar a la policía Uchiha, cuando sintió a los dos niños acercarse a él. Mirándolos nuevamente, alzo una ceja sorprendido al ver al rubio mirándolo fijamente caminando hacia él. Su amigo azabache lo seguía.

¿El pequeño rubio era tipo sensor? ¿O era por su "compañero" de cuerpo?

-Mascada.- Gritó el Uzumaki cuando estaba justo frente a él. Kakashi se alejo in poco, asumiendo que el niño quería su máscara. Cosa que se hizo cierta cuando ambos pequeños intentaron quitársela.

-No tocar la máscara del hombre raro.- Proclamó Kakashi, enviándoles una mirada severa y evitando golpearse a sí mismo al darse cuenta que se acababa de referir a sí mismo como "Hombre Raro." Sonaba como un pedofilo.

Los niños lo miraron, luego se miraron entre sí y luego otra vez a él. Esto siguió por unos minutos hasta que el Uchiha asintió.

Al siguiente segundo sintió dos pequeñas masas de cuerpo golpear contra su pecho.

Si fuera un enemigo normal, ya los hubiera matado. Pero estos eran los niños de su misión, sin contar que también eran los herederos a dos de los clanes más prestigiosos que había. Por eso decidió simplemente quedarse quieto, los dos pequeños sentados en su pecho.

-Mascada!- Está vez proclamó el Uchiha, quitándole la máscara al Anbu... Solo para encontrarse con otra máscara. Los niños fruncieron el ceño, mirándose entre ellos antes e mirar la máscara en la mano del Uchiha. El rubio alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Naruto le quito otra máscara, a lo que le siguió Sasuke. Finalmente se detuvieron cuando hablan por lo menos quince máscaras a su alrededor. Mirándose entre ellos asintieron, antes de que ambos se agacharan y cada uno se pusiera una de las mascaras descartadas.

Segundos después había dos minis-kakashis sentados en el pecho de gran-Kakashi. El Anbu no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la ternura y comedia de ambos.

-Hombre raro.- Lo llamo Sasuke. Kakashi suspiró, pensando en alguna forma de que lo llamaran de otra forma.

-Si?- Preguntó, su voz sonando rara por la máscara Anbu aún en su cara.

-Alguien cerca.- Dijo el Uchiha, ambos niños mirando el bosque. Kakashi sonrió sorprendido, pues aunque él ya lo había sentido no pensó que dos niños de tres también pudieran.

Mirándolos se debatió entre ir a enfrentar a la persona, en él procesos dejándolos solos, o esperar a que llegara el extraño y arriesgar que los niños fueran lastimados.

Miro el rubio pelo de Naruto, el mismo que el de su amado sensei. Miro los ojos negros del Uchiha, tan parecidos a los de Itachi, uno de sus más cercanos amigos en Anbu.

Supo en ese instante que pasara lo que pasará no podría dejarlos solos y nunca permitiría que alguien los lastimara. Los dos mocosos lo tenían amarrado alrededor de su pequeño dedito y ni siquiera lo sabían.

Con su decisión hecha, hizo algo que se había prometido que nunca haría amenos que fuera vida o muerte. Huyó. Naruto y Sasuke en sus brazos.

Los niños rieron felices, disfrutando el paseo. Kakashi los escucho, sabiendo inmediatamente que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Llegaron a la casa de los Uzumakis. Entrando al cuarto de Naruto por la ventana, depósito a ambos pequeños en el suelo.

-Quédense aquí.- Les ordenó. Los niños lo miraron curiosos.

-¿Pol qué?- Preguntó finalmente Naruto. Sasuke asintió, dejándole saber que también estaba confundido por su pedido.

Kakashi miró la ventana y luego a los niños. Tenía que saber quién era la persona en el bosque, pero no se podía ir si los dos niños lo seguían. Suspiro frustrado, mentalmente poniendo en su "Lista para hacer" el comprar libros que le explicaran como tratar con niños, pues parece que iba a empezar a hacer eso muy seguido.

-Estamos jugando a ninjas. Hay que esconderse del Ninja malo.- Los niños sonrieron ante esto, asintiendo rápidamente. Kakashi les revolvió el pelo antes de salir por la ventana.

La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro no se borro en todo el camino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Konoha**

 **24 de Diciembre**

 **9 años.**

-¿Donde está Naruto?- Preguntó una peli roja. Asari la miró con un sonrisa.

-"Durmiendo"- Respondió, haciendo el signo de es mentira pero fingimos que le creemos. La pelirroja alzó una ceja ante sus gestos.

-No lo sé. Cada 24 desde que tiene cinco, desaparece a las 11:00. Siempre vuelve una o dos horas después.- Dijo Asari sinceramente, alzando los hombros como mayor señal a su ignorancia. La peli roja bufo.

-Como si tú fueras a dejar a Naruto fuera de tu vista por un segundo.- Comentó burlonamente. Asari rodó los ojos, aunque no comento pues sabía que era cierto.

-Es un secreto.- Finalizó Asari, guiñándole el ojo a la peli roja.

•—•—•

Doce niños estaban sentados en las caras de los Hokages, específicamente en el cabello del cuarto. Estaban sentados en círculo, cada uno con un pequeño vaso frente a ellos, una botella de Sake en el centro del círculo.

Todos se mantenían en silencio, sonriéndose unos a otros, el líquido brillando con la luz de la luna.

-Por nuestros amigos.- Susurro una peli rosa, alzando la copa del suelo.

-Por nuestros Clanes.- Le siguió el Uzumaki, también alzando la copa.

-Por nuestros hermanos.- Siguió Sasuke, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba la copa.

-Por nuestros padres.- Murmuro Hinata, cogiendo la copa.

-Por nuestros antepasados- Shikamaru alzó la copa, la palabra "pereza" ni siquiera pasando por su mente.

-Por la comida.- Todos sonrieron un poco al comentario de Choji mientras él alzaba la copa.

-Por nuestras mascotas.- Akamaru ladro ante el susurro de Kiba, acercando su cabeza a la copa alzada.

-Por la naturaleza.- El susurro de Shino hubiera sido imperceptible si no hubieran estado en completo silencio. Alzó su copa.

-Por las flores.- Ino alzó la copa, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

-Por las armas.- Proclamó la más nueva al grupo. Tenten alzó su copa.

-Por los Hokages- Hablo Lee, su voz a un volumen normal, la copa en sus manos.

-Por Konoha.- Finalizo Neji, siendo el último en levantar su copa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que todos alzaran sus brazos al centro del círculo, las copas en sus manos.

-Kenpai!- Gritaron todos para luego tomarse la copa entera. Los doce rieron.

Pocos sabían que hacían los doce niños cada Navidad, pues todos desaparecían de sus hogares a exactamente las 11 pm. Una copa de Sake siempre desaparecía de una de las casas.

La tradición habían empezado con Naruto y Sasuke. Lentamente cada uno de sus amigos fue integrado a la tradición, pues ahora todos eran una familia.

Cada uno agradecía por algo. Tomaban una copa de Sake y se deseaban feliz Navidad antes de separarse nuevamente.

Pasara lo que pasará, todos seguirían esta tradición hasta el final.

•—•—•

-¿A donde van?- Cuestionó Kurenai a su equipo. Hinata, Shino y Kiba, todos de doce años, le sonrieron a su sensei.

-Ya volvemos.- Susurro Hinata antes de que los tres desaparecieran en el bosque.

Kurenai suspiro decidiendo dejarlos ir, pues estar lejos de casa en Navidad era duro para cualquiera.

-Por la seguridad de Konoha.- Empezó Hinata. Los tres estaban sentados en un círculo, la botella de Sake en el centro.

-Por La Paz.- Le siguió Shino.

-Por nuestros seres queridos.- Finalizó Kiba. Segundos después los tres tomaron de sus copas.

A miles de Kilómetros de distancia, nueve niños hacían lo mismo en la cabeza del cuarto, dejando tres espacios vacíos en su círculo.

Y sin saberlo, todos tomaron al mismo tiempo, la luz de la luna reflejo el líquido hasta que desapareció de los vasos.

•—•—•

Un hombre anciano de por lo menos 80 años estaba sentado frente a once tumbas. Una copa de Sake llena frente a cada una.

-Por aquellos que no están.- Susurro, una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

En silencio se levantó del suelo, suavemente sacudiendo su bata naranja mientras lentamente se iba del lugar.

El líquido en las otras once copas reflejando la luna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hola chicos! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Les tengo una pequeña pregunta. ¿Quieren que vuelva esto una historia real (con cronología, trama, etc) o sigo subiendo solo pequeños momentos mientras crecen?**

 **Me eh estado debatiendo esto y por eso no eh subido nada después del examen Chunnin, pues tengo algunas ideas para el pero no sé si hacerlo en momentos o como historia completa.**

 **Les agradecería su opinión!**

 **Gracias por los follows/Favoritos/Reviews.**

 **Nos leemos! -w-**


	4. Capitulo 4

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- = Cambio de momento/tema/etc.**

 **•—•—•= Cambio de escena, mismo momento. (Las edades pueden variar en un solo momento)**

 **Edades: La edad que pongo es la edad** **del personaje principal del "momento".**

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento 2**

 **Enero 12**

 **6 años**

Neji respiró profundamente, tratando de concentrarse, pues quería meditar. Sin embargo el insistente ruido de hueso contra madera era un muy mal ejemplo de "sonido relajante". Con un bufido irritado, el Hyuga se levantó. Su única meta el detener el sonido.

Entro al campo de entrenamiento dos, el más cercano al lugar en el bosque que Neji había elegido. Un niño d años golpeaba sin cesar el tronco en el centro del campo.

Neji se mantuvo en silencio, observando. Había visto al niño en la academia. Rock Lee, si no se equivocaba. Era el perdedor del salón, un niño que ni siquiera podía usar Chakra pero de alguna forma había logrado entrar a la academia.

Si fuera el mismo Neji antes del incidente de su padre, se hubiera girado y ignoraría completamente al joven. Pero pasar más tiempo con Hinata y sus amigos le habían mostrado que aquellos que se ven inofensivos podrían llegar a ser un gran contrincante.

Y aún con eso en mente, tuvo que debatir con su orgullo Hyuga interno. Al final, su curiosidad le gano al orgullo.

-Oye! Tú!- Gritó, acercándose al niño con grandes cejas. Lee alzó la mirada rápidamente, deteniéndose a mitad de golpe.

-!Hyuga Neji! Te reto a un duelo!- Exclamó Lee cuando reconoció la figura que se acercaba. Neji se detuvo, pestañeando confuso.

-Uh...- Sinceramente el pequeño Hyuga estaba confundido. ¿Por qué lo retaría a una lucha a él, al genio del grado, el niño más débil del salón?

Sin embargo Rock Lee no parecía estar jugando. Ya se había puesto en posición de lucha. Neji suspiro, decidiendo que si lo derrotaba ahora le ahorraría mucho sufrimiento en el futuro.

-De acuerdo.- Proclamó, poniéndose en la tradicional posición de lucha Hyuga.

Lee se lanzó contra el, una patada hacia la cabeza del Hyuga. Neji detuvo el golpe, haciéndolo parecer como si no hubiera sido mucho esfuerzo...Y sin embargo le había dolido. Rock Lee tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Pero aún con esto, en un par de golpes Lee estaba en el suelo, derrotado. Neji suspiro decepcionado, pues por muy corta que fuera la lucha... Se había divertido.

Se giró para irse, pensando en ir al hospital para avisar que Rock Lee necesitaba ayuda médica. Antes de que siquiera diera un paso fuera del campo, un grito a su espalda llamo su atención. Rock Lee se había levantado. Sangriento, con moretones y rasguños por todo su cuerpo, pero su mirada igual de determinada que cuando lo reto.

-Esta lucha no a acabado!- Sentenció Lee, nuevamente lanzándose hacia el Hyuga.

Neji se defendió y atacó, derrotando a Lee nuevamente. Sin embargo Lee se volvió a levantar y siguió luchando, siendo derrotado por Neji otra y otra y otra vez.

Siguieron luchando hasta que el cielo se puso naranja. Lee estaba lleno de golpes mientras que Neji tenía uno que otro rasguño, pero ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-De ahora en adelante eres mi eterno rival.- Sentenció Lee desde el suelo, su cabeza tildada hacia arriba en un vano intento de obtener más aire.

Neji lo miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Y tú el mío.- Finalizó, internamente preguntándose que hubiera pasado si hubiera ignorado al joven y hubiese vuelto a sus intentos de meditación. Mirando a su nuevo declarado Eterno Rival, decidió que no era importante. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Misión, Lugar clasificado.**

 **Marzo 4**

 **17 años.**

-No.- Sentenció Neji cruzando los brazos, dándole una mala mirada a su dos compañeros.

Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero, sentándose en la mesa frente al Hyuga. Shikamaru optó por simplemente rodar los ojos.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó Shikamuro con una sonrisa inocente. Naruto río, sabiendo que Neji era consciente de lo que Shikamaru estaba intentando,

y aún así caería en la trampa.

-No seas ridículo Shika. Algo tan simple como esto no me asusta. - Neji se recostó contra el muro a su espalda, mandándole una mala mirada al Nara.

Se miraron fijamente, retando uno al otro con sus ojos. El sonido de palomitas siendo comidas a su lado fue completamente ignorado.

-Creo que Ruto debería ir. Neji obviamente esta aterrado de lo que pueda pasar.- Dijo Shikamaru, en ningún momento apartando su mirada del Hyuga. Ambos ignoraron el sonido de alguien ahogándose en su comida, el indigente "Espera que!?" Pasando desapercibido por ambos.

-Eso es un reto, Nara?- Neji alzó una ceja. Shikamaru sonrió.

-En lo absoluto, Hyuga.-

-Bien! Lo haré!- Exclamó Neji, lanzando sus manos al cielo antes de salir de la habitación con un bufido.

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron antes de romper en risas.

-Eres malvado Shika.- Dijo Naruto entre risas. Shikamaru alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No sé de qué hablas. Simplemente lo lleve a la decisión correcta para terminar la misión. Es atractivo tanto para mujeres... Como para hombres.-

-Espera... Estás diciendo que no soy atractivo para los hombres?- Preguntó Naruto, indignado. Shikamaru alzó los hombres, empezando a salir de la habitación.

-Shika! Yo soy muy atractivo para los hombres!- Fue lo último que escucho el Nara antes de salir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **Diciembre 20**

 **7 años**

-Estas seguro de esto Itachi?- Cuestiono el Tercer Hogake, fumando de su pipa.

Un joven Anbu con largo pelo negro y una máscara de cuervo estaba arrodillado frente a él. El Anbu asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

-Tu familia?- Presionó el Tercero, pues aunque sabía que esta misión sería una gran ventaja para Konoha, el viejo Hogake no quería sacrificar a alguien tan joven y con un futuro tan brillante como Itachi.

Itachi cerró los ojos, está siendo la única muestra de lo mucho que le dolía hacer esta misión.

-Hokage-sama... Podría...- Itachi apretó los puños con fuerza, respirando hondamente antes de continuar.

-¿Podría contarle a mi padre?- Susurro miserablemente, su dolor traspasando su normalmente inquebrantable máscara.

Él Hokage suspiro, negando la cabeza.

-Lo siento Itachi.- Fue lo único que dijo. El Anbu asintió. El Tercero saco un folder de su cajón, pasándoselo al Anbu frente a él.

-Una misión al borde con la aldea de la roca. Puedes fingir tu muerte o arriesgarte a que la aldea te denomine "Perdido" o..."Traidor". Enviaras toda la información que puedas sobre la organización a la que te unirás... Akatsuki.- Itachi asintió, cogiendo la información.

-Buena suerte...Uchiha Itachi, capitán Anbu.- Finalizó el tercero, esperando que al decirle su nombre y rango completo, Itachi recordaría que Konoha es su hogar. Itachi hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

El tercero suspiro, mirando por la ventana como las personas de Konoha se retiraban a la noche. La Paz era hermosa... ¿Pero a qué precio?

Estaba muy viejo para hacer esto...Fue lo último que pensó el tercero antes de volver a su papeleo.

•—•—•

Itachi entró al cuarto de sus padres. Mirándolos dormir pacíficamente solo reforzó su convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. En silencio se acercó a la cama, arrodillándose frente a su madre.

Le sonrió, pasando su dedos por su cabello antes de inclinarse un poco, depositando un suave beso un su frente.

Se mantuvo unos segundos antes de pasar al otro lado. Cogiendo la mano de su padre, susurro un pequeño "Lo siento". Apretando la mano una última vez, se levantó. Mirándolos con una triste sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

Ambos adultos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Cuestionó la mujer, mirando con preocupación la puerta por la que su hijo había salido.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Fugaku, su ceño fruncido en confusión y preocupación.

•—•—•

Entrando a la habitación de su hermano, Itachi no se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño rubio junto al azabache.

Caminando hacia ellos, se agachó detrás del futon de ambos. Repitiendo el mismo procesos que con su madre, Itachi le beso la frente a cada uno, acariciando su cabello.

-Siempre estén unidos... Protéjanse uno al otro.- Susurro. Los niños se movieron un poco ante su voz, inconscientemente acercándose a él. Itachi cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento unos segundos antes de levantarse y salir por la ventana.

Tres días después, Uchiha Itachi fue declarado perdido en acción.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Academia Ninja**

 **Noviembre 5**

 **453 años después.**

Kazuma suspiro irritado. Le tocaba Historia Ninja y, como siempre, Kazuma había intentado saltársela pues para él la historia era increíblemente aburrida y monótona, además de que Kazuma venía a la academia para hacer increíbles cosas de ninjas! No aprender historia. Sin embargo su profesor lo había descubierto y lo había pegado -literalmente- a su asiento.

Recostando su cabeza entre sus brazos, miro al frente del salón. Si estaba obligado a ver esta clase, al menos pasaría los exámenes.

-Hoy veremos la leyenda de los Doce. O también conocidos como los Konoha Doce. ¿Alguien a escuchado de ellos?- Kazuma rodó los ojos al ver a niños de diferentes clanes prestigiosos alzar la mano. Alguno que otro niño civil también la tenía alzada.

El profesor asintió con una sonrisa. Sacando su marcador se dirigió al tablero, escribiendo un gran "Konoha Doce" en él.

-Pero sensei... Son solo una leyenda, un cuento para niños.- Se quejó Kazuma, pues si tenía que aprender algo al menos quería aprender algo real.

-En eso se equivoca Kazuma-Kun. Algunos creen que fueron falsos, pues sus historias son demasiado sorprendentes para algunas mentes, inclusive para los ninjas. Sin embargo hay muchas pruebas de que existieron. Aunque no se sabe que tantas de las historias son reales.- El profesor le sonrió a su clase antes de abrir su libro. Espero a que todos los pequeños estuvieran en la página correcta antes de empezar a leer.

-Los Konoha Doce... El equipo más fuerte que Konoha alguna vez haya tenido. No se sabe cuántos hombres o mujeres había, muchos dudan de que siquiera fuesen humanos. Salvaron a la aldea en más de una ocasión y se dice que todos eran nivel Kage aunque esto puede ser simplemente una exageración de los historiadores, pues doce individuos de nivel Kage en una misma aldea es algo imposible de imaginar. Se dice...- Y así prosiguió la lectura. Kazuma se mordió el labio nervioso, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando vio que nadie lo miraba, Kazuma pego sus ojos al libro, leyendo con rapidez. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara con cada oración.

Kazuma recordaba cuando de pequeño sus padres le contaba historias en la noche. La mayoría eran de los Konoha doce y ellos habían sido sus ídolos desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, cuando sus padres murieron... Kazuma era un niño de familia civil, por lo que cuando sus padres murieron y Kazuma trató de encontrar a alguien que le contara de sus Ídolos, todos le habían dicho que eran simples historias.

Kazuma se había resignado a que eran simples fantasías. Y aún así, esas simples fantasías fue lo que lo llevó a la Academia Ninja. Y ahora su profesor proclamaba que eran reales.

-Cuando el primero de los doce murió, se dice que los otros once desaparecieron. Muchos creen que los doce estaban conectados y cuando uno de ellos murió, el resto murió con el o ella.- Finalizó el profesor. Kazuma frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Todos habían muerto al mismo tiempo?

Al finalizar la clase y cuando el salón estaba vacío, Kazuma camino a la mesa de su profesor.

-¿Kazuma-Kun?- Cuestionó el profesor, mirándolos mientras arreglaba los papeles.

-¿En verdad cree que fueron reales, sensei?- Kazuma mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo, temeroso de que se burlara de él.

-Si. Lo creo.- Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa. Kazuma se mantuvo en silencio antes de sonreírle a su maestro.

-Seré tan grandiosos como ellos!- Proclamó el niño antes de salir corriendo del salón.

Corriendo por los pasillos, Kazuma salió de la academia, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por un segundo le pareció escuchar doce risas, un "Naruto Idiota!" Sonando entre ellas. Miró a su alrededor confuso antes de que su vista se fijara en un grupo de niños.

-Oi! Kazuma! Vamos!- Lo llamo un rubio Yamanaka, agitando la mano. Kazuma rió, corriendo hacia ellos.

-Seremos los nuevos Konoha Doce!- Declaró. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, antes de decidir simplemente aceptar sus palabras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lugar- Desconocido**

 **Junio 10**

 **14 años**

Hinata era la más pacífica de su grupo de amigos. No le gustaba pelear, mucho menos matar.

Por mucho tiempo los ancianos del clan la habían proclamado un desperdicio y le exigían a su padre que la desheredará. Sin embargo Hiashi no había accedido, simplemente sonriendo con misterio cada vez que un anciano la llama inservible.

Muchos creían que Hiashi había perdido la cabeza al decidir qué Hinata sería su heredera y no su "mucho más talentosa" hermana, Hanabi. Algunos pensaban que la locura de Hiashi era contagiosa, pues cuando le preguntaban a Hanabi si no le molestaba no ser la heredera, Hanabi solo sonreía con misterio al igual que su padre.

Esto, por supuesto, tenía una historia detrás.

Hinata había sido enviada a una misión con su equipo, el equipo siete y el equipo Gai. Solo iban los niños, pues el conejo consideraba que los tres equipos estaban listos para ir a una misión C sin Jōnin.

Y era cierto. Todos los equipos estaban más que preparados para hacer misiones nivel C, incluso algunas A y B. Aún así, por precaución, habían enviado tres equipos fuertes a una misión C. Y esa era la única razón por la que habían vuelto vivos.

Habían completado la misión sin problema alguno. Cuando estaban volviendo a la aldea habían sido rodeados por ninjas de la aldea del sonido. Por lo menos 10 Jōnins.

Atacaron a Naruto primero, pues el objetivo de su misión era secuestrar al demonio. Pero el resto del grupo no permitirían que tomarán a su amigo tan fácilmente. Así que lucharon.

Lucharon y lucharon y siguieron luchando hasta que solo quedaban dos Jōnin. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba y Shino estaban inconscientes, bloqueadores de Chakra visibles en sus brazos y piernas. Lee tenía ambas piernas rotas y el hombro derecho dislocado. Sakura seguía consciente, pero su Chakra estaba casi que al final y con la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo era imposible que se levantara, mucho menos que luchara. Solo Hinata quedaba de pie.

Hiashi y Hanabi habían sido enviados como apoyo cuando uno de los sapos de Naruto había llegado pidiendo ayuda. Llegaron a un mar de sangre. El rojo cubría todo.

En el centro de la masacre los ocho niños estaban acostados, Hinata parada aún en posición de puño suave. Frente a ella había dos cuerpos, completamente destrozados.

Al escucharlos, Hinata se había volteado a verlos. Hanabi se cubrió la boca en sorpresa, pues su hermana estaba cubierta de heridas y sangre, además, si sus ojos no mentían, su Chakra era casi inexistente.

Hanabi dio un paso para acercarse a Hinata, pero el brazo de su padre la detuvo. Mirándolo curiosa, vio como Hiashi negaba la cabeza antes de acercarse a Hinata.

-Hinata... Estás a salvo, llegaron los refuerzos.- Susurro Hiashi, acercándose a su hija como alguien se acercaría a un animal asustado. Hanabi miró a su padre en confusión antes de dar un paso atrás en sorpresa cuando su hermana se lanzó contra el hombre mayor, atacándolo con el puño suave.

Hiashi esquivaba los ataques, manteniendo sus ojos en la joven frente a él.

-!Hinata!- Gritó Hanabi, mirando en desesperación a ambos Hyuga. Hinata se giró a mirarla antes de saltar para atrás, alejándose de Hiashi.

-¿Qué está pasando padre?- Exclamó Hanabi cuando vio a Hinata ponerse en posición defensiva frente a sus amigos.

-No sabe quienes somos. Ni siquiera está consciente. Lo único que la mantiene parada es su instinto de supervivencia y su deseo de proteger. Ahora mismo las personas solo se dividen en dos para ella: Amigo y Enemigo. Tú y yo somos enemigos.- Explicó Hiashi con calma.

-Va a morir si sigue usando Chakra.- Susurro Hanabi, siguiendo el Chakra de su hermana con preocupación. Hiashi asintió.

-Lo sé.- Dijo antes de moverse lo más rápido que Hanabi alguna vez lo hubiera visto. En segundos estaba frente a Hinata.

La joven alzó su puño para defenderse, golpeando el costado de su padre antes de que Hiashi suavemente golpeara su nuca, dejándola inconsciente. El hombre se levantó, su hija en brazos.

-Necesitan ayuda médica. Hanabi...Ve lo más rápido que puedas a Konoha. Trae un equipo médico.- Hanabi asintió antes de salir a correr devuelta a Konoha.

Lo que pasó en esa misión se mantuvo en secreto, por lo que nadie sabía la verdad. Nadie excepto Hiashi y Hanabi.

Se mantenían en silencio, observando cómo el resto de la familia juzgaba a Hinata. Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji sonreían burlonamente cuando escuchaban a los ancianos proclamar que Hinata era débil.

Habían visto lo que Hinata podía hacer cuando protegía lo que amaba. Ellos esperarían. Esperarían a que el resto del clan... No.. De la aldea también lo viera. Y cuando lo hicieran... Cuando vieran que Hinata era una leona con capa de conejo... Se permitirían una sonrisa y tomarían una bebida en honor a la mujer más aterradora que los Hyuga hayan tenido en generaciones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cita que inspiró el momento:

 _"Si están atrás tuyo: protégelos._

 _Si están a tu lado: Respétalos_

 _Si están frente a ti: No muestres piedad."_

 **Lago Cerca de Kirigaru**

 **Agosto 18**

 **16 años**

Doce figuras rodeaban al hombre. Ninguno se movía, no hablaban, ni siquiera parecían respirar.

-Por favor... Tengo familia. Mi hija me está esperando.- Sollozo el hombre, débilmente sosteniendo su dislocado hombro.

Ninguno de los doce se inmutó. Lo siguieron mirando a travez de esas frías máscaras de animales, que les permitían dejar de ser humanos, dejar de tener emociones, dejar atrás toda simpatía. El hombre se arrodilló, pegando su frente al suelo.

-Por favor... Se los ruego...- Suplico el hombre, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Culebra.- Susurro la persona tras la máscara de zorro. Su voz era fría, sin emoción alguna. Por la cabeza del hombre pasó la pequeña duda de si los Anbus eran realmente humanos. Ciertamente no lo parecían.

Tenso sus músculos cuando vio a uno de los doce moverse. Su máscara con cara de serpiente, y esos ojos que parecían llegar a un vacío infinito, fue lo penúltimo que el hombre vio. Lo último que vio fue como una espada era lentamente desenvainada, como el metal brillaba con la luz del la luna, como el sonido del metal siendo liberado era el único ruido la noche. Y lenta... Oh tan dolorosa y lentamente...la espada cayo contra su cuello. El hombre sintió como lentamente su cuerpo era separado de su cabeza, hasta que finalmente recibió el regalo de la muerte.

Los doce se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el cuerpo cayó, la cabeza todavía en la mano del Anbu.

-Sellen la cabeza. Quemen el cuerpo. León, Águila, conmigo.- Ordeno el zorro, mirando a cada una de las blancas máscaras. Los once asintieron, dos de ellos apareciendo junto al zorro.

Asintiéndole una última vez al grupo, los tres desaparecieron, es busca de sus otras víctimas.

Esa noche el lago de Kirigaru fue cubierto de sangre. Los uniformes se mantuvieron impecables.

•—•—•

-Shikamaru.- Llamo Shikaku a su hijo cuando lo vio entrar.

El joven se giró, mirando a su padre curiosamente.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono el menor, mirando a su padre.

Shikaku se mantuvo en silencio; observando. La segunda mente más grande de Konoha después de él. Así era como llamaban a ese joven frente a él. Sus ojos habían perdido esa luz que tenía de niño, la inocencia lo había abandonado. Su postura parecía relajada, pero incluso en presencia de su padre se mantenía en guardia. Parecía como si no se hubiera relajado en meses, incluso años. Shikaku sabía que era mentira, pues cuando su hijo estaba solo con otras once personas, su guardia caía. Los ojos del joven tenían muchos más años que su cuerpo, habiendo visto demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

Su hijo ya no era un niño. Era un guerrero. Un asesino. Un Anbu.

Pero eso él no lo podía saber. La identidad de los Anbus era secreta, incluso para sus familias y para la gente del consejo. Nadie más que el Hokage sabía quiénes eran. O al menos así se suponía que tenía que ser. Pero Shikaku no era la mejor mente de Konoha por nada. Reconocía los signos, reconocía el llamado a ayuda que su hijo tenía detrás de esos oscuros ojos. Reconocía la mirada de alguien que había matado. Estaba seguro que él no era el único en haberlo reconocido. También sabía que no sería el único en haber deseado decir algo, consolarlo, ayudarlo. Pero él, así como todo padre con hijos y hijas que crecían demasiado pronto, sabía que no podía. Sabía que tendría que quedarse en silencio mientras observaba al pequeño niño que crío ser asesinado por el fuerte hombre que tomó su lugar.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida de Shogi?- Con su cabeza señaló el tablero frente a él. Shikamaru asintió con una sonrisa.

Por qué aunque no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo directamente, le daría el consuelo que podía a travez de un tablero de juego.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hola!**

 **Primero una advertencia: No esperen que suba tan seguido en el futuro. Estoy inspirada cx pero eso no me dura mucho .-.**

 **Ahora sí... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Creo que- sin querer- Hice que está capitulo fuera alrededor de los Hyuga y Shikamaru 0-0 Lo siento 0-0. Aunque pueden esperar futuros capítulos que se centren en uno o más personajes, ni siquiera tiene que ser de los doce. Puede que un capítulo sea sobre los padres o algo así. No se, ya veremos**

 **〜 (￣▽￣〜).**

 **Sobre la pregunta que hice la ultima vez: Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, me ayudó a llegar a una decisión.**

 **Para los que quería historia con trama de verdad, cronológica, etc. Lo siento ;~; No lo haré así.**

 **Decidí seguir con pequeñas historia sobre su vida. PERO! Habrá uno que otro capítulo que narrará solo un evento (Ej: Los exámenes Chunnin) así que será como una historia normal. En algunos casos puede que incluso separe el capítulo en dos.**

 **Ahora... Otra pregunta -w-. ¿Quién de ustedes sabe quién es Culebra (creo que es un poco obvio), Zorro (También un poco obvio), León y Águila. (También creo que es un poco obvio pero ustedes dirán •~•)?**

 **Oh! Una última cosa: Me disculpo mucho por la ortografía/gramática/ etc. Como han podido notar, me ortografía no es la mejor, aunque normalmente el computador me soluciona ;3; Pero esta dañado, así que escribo desde el cel. Lo siento**

 **;~;**

 **Reviews? *^***

 **Dejen sus opiniones! (Tanto buenas como malas) me encanta escuchar de mis lectores cx.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno, antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo:**

 **Este capítulo no tiene diferentes líneas de tiempo al principio de cada momento porque todo el capítulo esta cronológicamente entre la misión al país de las olas y los exámenes Chunnin.**

 **Ahora sí: Disfruten.**

* * *

El hombre cayó inconsciente aún amarrado al árbol, su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

-¿!Que mierda crees que estás haciendo!?- Exclamó furioso Naruto. Sasuke alzó su mirada del suelo, la tristeza en sus ojos casi logrando que el rubio se olvidara de la espada con sangre en su mano.

-Dijo que sabía algo sobre Itachi.- Respondió el azabache, apretando el arma con fuerza y mirando con odio al espadachín frente a él.

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en mostrar sorpresa, pues sabía que su amigo intentaría algo luego de que Zabuza mencionara el nombre del otro Uchiha en su primera lucha.

Cuando Zabuza cayó "muerto" los cuatro ninjas sabían que no era un Anbu el que se lo había llevado, pero decidieron seguirle el juego. Fingieron ignorancia y siguieron su camino, un clon de Naruto transformado en pulga escondido en la ropa del aprendiz.

Esa misma noche dejaron al constructor del puente con clones como protección y siguiendo el rastro de la pulga, los cuatro pronto encontraron el escondite.

Derrotar al aprendiz- Haku, habían aprendido que era su nombre- Había sido casi que demasiado fácil. Aunque si iban a ser honestos, el chico les había dado unos buenos golpes, incluso llegando a envenenar a Naruto en un momento de descuido. Por suerte, el Chakra demoniaco aceleró la recuperación y con las medicinas que Sakura guardaba Naruto estuvo devuelta en la pelea segundos después.

El joven yacía muerto en una esquina de la cueva donde se escondían los dos ninjas renegados. Ninguno de los tres niños le había dado siquiera una segunda mirada. (Luego. Luego lamentarían el tener que acabar una vida tan pronto. Luego se abrazarían y le pedirían a Kami que cuidara del alma demasiado joven que había dejado el mundo a sus manos. Pero eso sería luego. Ahora estaban en una misión y no había tiempo para actuar como niños.)

Kakashi se había encargado de localizar a Zabuza mientras sus estudiantes peleaban contra el chico de hielo. Lo había encontrado sorpresivamente rápido y su lucha comenzó apenas se vieron.

Kakashi se maldijo mentalmente cuando tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de espada. No podía hacer mucho en ese espacio tan reducido, a menos que quisiera enterrarse a él y a sus estudiantes en un montón de piedras.

Zabuza era un contrincante formidable. Un gran espadachín y un buen Ninja, aún así ambos estaban más que conscientes de que si hubieran estado en espacio más abierto y la vida del equipo siete no peligrara también, Kakashi hubiera ganado hace mucho. Pero no lo estaban. Por lo que Kakashi estaba perdiendo Chakra rápidamente al abusar de su Sharingan. (Internamente agradeció el que los Uchihas le hubieran enseñado un truco para no desmayarse después de usar demasiado el Sharigan. Se aseguraría de comprarle la mejor botella de Sake a Fugaku cuando volvieran.)

Sin embargo la lucha pronto llegó a su final cuando el resto del equipo siete llegó, pues aunque en otro tiempo y otro universo no fueran más que insectos para Zabuza, en este eran tres leonés en crecimiento, que con un Alfa para guiarlos, terminaron con Zabuza en tiempo suficiente para salir todos de la cueva antes de que está se derrumbara. Todos menos el cuerpo del aprendiz de hielo.

Kakashi estaba apunto de terminar con el espadachín, pero el joven Uchiha en su grupo lo detuvo.

-Por favor Kakashi-sensei... déjeme hablar con él.- Los ojos del Uchiha estaban rojos, el Sharigan habiéndose activado cuando Zabuza había tenido la ventaja por las rocas que caían y casi había apuñalado a Sakura por la espalda.

Kakashi miró a su estudiante en silencio. Sabía cuan importante era esto para Sasuke. Había buscado alguna señal de que su hermano estaba vivo durante años y al fin alguien le había dado aunque fuera la más pequeña de las esperanzas. Pero también sabía que el azabache estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por esa información y el peli-blanco temía que esa luz de inocencia y alegría se fuera para siempre de sus ojos.

Pero ellos eran Ninjas (Oh... y cuanto deseaba Kakashi que no fuera así) y era el deber del copiador el enseñarles tanto lo bueno como lo malo de su mundo. Le gustaría poder protegerlos y decidir cuando mostrarles ciertas cosas, pero a veces debían aprender por su cuenta. Debían ver son sus propios ojos lo cruel que era este mundo, y el demonio que te podrías volver si te dejabas llevar.

Así que Kakashi les permitiría a sus estudiantes conocer sus propios demonios, les dejaría experimentar el deseo de sangre, de muerte, de venganza que venía con el trabajo de ser un Ninja. Y luego les enseñaría a controlarlo. A encerrarlo y esconder la llave hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario liberarlo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por aceptar seguir la misión. Maldijo a Tazuna por mentirles, maldijo hasta a el mismísimo Kami por no permitir que una simple misión C- que se suponía sería un descanso de las B que sus estudiantes normalmente tomaban- sería la culpable de liberar a uno de los monstrous que todo Ninja tenía dentro. Sería la culpable de un nuevo ataque de pesadillas que seguramente aparecerían después de esto.

-Una hora.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en un _Shushin,_ cogiendo por sorpresa aNaruto y Sakura en sus brazos (lo cual ambos luego proclamarían era secuestro)dejando solo hojas como evidencia de que estuvieron ahí.

Sasuke se giró a ver el hombre en el suelo. Alzó su cuerpo y lo amarró a un árbol, usando una de las técnicas médicas que Sakura le enseño para despertarlo.

Cuando los ojos de Zabuza por fin se abrieron, Sasuke desenfundó su espada.

-Usted y yo vamos a hablar.-

Una hora después, Naruto llegó. Zabuza estaba lentamente desangrandose, varios de los dedos de sus manos regados por el bosque, ahora morados por haber estado separados del cuerpo tanto tiempo. Los gritos de dolor del Ninja todavía resonaban en el bosque.

Aún así, Zabuza era un Ninja veterano, por lo que de su boca no salió nada más que gritos de dolor. Nunca información.

Frustrado, Sasuke estuvo apunto de apuñalar al hombre mayor a sangre fría, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-No sabes si lo dijo por molestarte o si realmente sabe algo Sasuke.- Y así llegamos a nuestra situación actual. Naruto parado frente a Sasuke, su cuerpo como última protección entre un hermano desesperado y un Ninja agonizante.

Sasuke no apartó su vista enojada del espadachín.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que sepa algo y no descubrirlo.- Gruñó, dando un paso para acercarse a su víctima.

Naruto lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Sasuke...- Pero el Uchiha no lo dejó terminar. Con la ira aún brillante en sus ojos, Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo ( a su hermano de alma) y lo aparto de un puñetazo.

-!LÁRGATE! Dile a Kakashi que me de otra hora. Este bastardo me habrá dicho algo para entonces.- Naruto se mantuvo estupefacto por un segundo ,antes de levantarse de golpe. Con paso decidido se paró frente al Uchiha y sin aviso le dio un fuerte puño que lo lanzó varios metros atrás.

Sasuke gruñó, levantándose y apuntando su espada al rubio que se interponía en su camino.

-!Mierda Sasuke! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Torturaste a un hombre por puro placer! ¡Sabías que no diría nada! ¡Y lo torturaste durante una maldita hora! ¡Juraste que nunca dejarías que nuestras víctimas se volvieran solo un número!- Gritó Naruto, apuntando al hombre amarrado. La ira de Sasuke se disipó un poco y su mente por fin registro toda la sangre que lo rodeaba. Dejó caer su espada.

-Es mi hermano Naruto.- Susurro, incapaz de mirar al Uzumaki. Naruto suspiro con tristeza antes de caminar hacia él. En silencio abrazo al otro chico, dejando que sus acciones dijeran más que sus palabras.

-Lo sé Sasuke. Lo sé...- Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, apretando un poco su agarre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Los exámenes Chunnin es acercan.- Comentó Shikamaru. Los doce estaban acostados sobre la cabeza del cuarto, mirando las nubes.

Normalmente estarían haciendo locuras o bromas, pero desde la misión del puente el equipo siete se había mantenido muy callado. Claro que los otros nueve sabían a la perfección que había pasado, pues los Konoha Doce no se escondían cosas. Y así como sabían lo ocurrido, sabían que no podían hacer mucho al respecto. Por eso habían decidido ayudar en la única forma que sabían podían. Se mantuvieron cerca. Haciendo actividades monótonas como está para sacar a sus tres amigos (familia) del caparazón en el que se habían metido.

-Guy-sensei dijo que nos inscribiría. ¿Que hay de ustedes?- Preguntó Tenten, limpiando varias de sus armas. Los gennin novatos alzaron los hombros.

-Asuma-sensei no ha dicho nada.- Respondió Chouji, comiendo uno de sus interminables paquetes de papas.

-Tampoco Kurenai.- Dijo Shino, jugando con unos de sus muchos insectos.

Ninguno del equipo siete dijo nada, cosa que el resto asumió significaba que a ellos tampoco se lo habían mencionado.

-Bueno, espero que los inviten a todos. Si vamos juntos derrotaremos a todos nuestros enemigos fácilmente con el poder de la JUVENTUD!- Exclamó Lee, lanzando un puño al cielo. El resto de los jóvenes ni se molestarlos en confundirse por el repentino escenario alentador detrás de Lee, pues hacia mucho habían aprendido que era un fenómeno sin explicación.

Los otros once solo pudieron asentir ante sus palabras.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Vamos a entrar al Examen Chunnin?- Preguntó Sakura al ver a su maestro con tres formularios en mano. Kakashi alzó una ceja al ver que sus estudiantes ya estaban aparentemente informados del examen, antes de asentir.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño. No hay que equivocarse, el Uzumaki si estaba tremendamente emocionado por poder por fin avanzar en los rangos Ninja y no podía esperar al examen, pero...

Le dirigió una pequeña mirada al azabache a su lado. Sabía que todos tres estaban listos para el examen. Al menos físicamente. Pero mentalmente...Dio un pequeño suspiro interno.

Sakura lo daría todo, de eso estaba seguro. Pero Sasuke casi no había tocado un arma desde que habían vuelto a la villa, temeroso de volverse un asesino sin alma. Lo único que lo mantenía dentro de los rangos Ninja era el deseo de encontrar a su hermano y su sueño de estar junto a Naruto cuando este llegara a ser Hokage.

Negó in poco las cabeza ante estos pensamientos. Sabía que tanto Kakashi como Fugaku estaban hablando y solucionando las cosas con Sasuke. Y su amigo lo era todo menos débil. El Uchiha no permitiría que algo como lo ocurrido en la villa de las olas lo alejará de sus sueños. Eran ninjas después de todo, la sangre venía prácticamente en la descripción de trabajo.

-Ne Kakashi sensei... ¿Porque pide nuestra sangre?- Cuestionó Sakura después de leer el folleto. Kakashi sonrió con misterio.

-!Yatta! !Nadie podrá contra nosotros!- Gritó el Uzumaki tratando te quitar el mórbido ambiente. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y la peli rosa. Sakura río ante las acciones de su amigo, e incluso Sasuke sonrió un poco.

No tenían ni idea de lo que vendría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Está seguro de esto, Orochimaru-sama?- El joven peli blanco le preguntó a su maestro mientras miraba el expediente del próximo contenedor de su amo.

-Por supuesto que sí Kabuto. Los ojos del lineage principal son los más fuertes. Si no puedo tener a Itachi, tendré a su adorable hermanito.- Orochimaru río. Una risa que mostraba su locura. Una risa que le diría a cualquier que el hombre había abandonado la razón hacia mucho tiempo. Una risa que traería lágrimas a los ojos tanto de Jiraiya como de Tsunade, pues rebelaría que no quedaba nada del amigo con el que alguna vez crecieron.

Kabuto suspiro, arreglándose las gafas. Uchiha Sasuke era muy protegido luego de que Itachi desapareciera, pues los Uchihas no estaban dispuestos a perder a su ultimo heredero. Además de que convencer al joven de venir con ellos sería casi que imposible.

Miró a Orochimaru antes de dejar ir todas sus preocupaciones. Si su amo lo quería, su amo lo tendría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Pffff. Esa primera prueba fue ridícula. Es increíble que ninguno de ellos pudiera identificar un simple genjutsu.- Se burló Kiba, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos ante su comentario, Shino incluso llegándole a golpear la cabeza por su idiotez.

-Si no hubiera sido porque Sakura nos arrastró disimuladamente fuera de ahí, tú nunca la hubieras visto.- Comentó Shino, causando que un puchero apareciera en la cara de Kiba y que el resto se riera ante la usual actitud de ambos.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que Hinata lo hubiera visto.- Comentó Ino, siguiéndole el juego a Shino de molestar a Kiba.

El Inuzuka cruzo los brazos, mirando a su perro con tristeza fingida.

-Nuestros amigos son unos idiotas con nosotros Akamaru.- Se quejo Kiba, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma resignada. El grupo río.

-Que bueno que se estén riendo ahora. No tendrán mucho tiempo para eso cuando entren a los exámenes.- Comentó Asuma, quien estaba parado junto al resto de los senseis de los Konoha Doce. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía expresiones serias, lo cual era poco usual en los excéntricos maestros.

-Venimos a desearles suerte.- Dijo Kurenai, sonriendo un poco para bajar la tensión.

-Y traten de no morir.- Agregó Kakashi. Los otros sensei rodaron los ojos antes su comentario, luego le desearon suerte tanto al grupo en general como a su propio equipo en específico. Y sin más, los cuatro se fueron en un remolino de hojas.

-¿Por que nos tocaron los maestros más raros de Konoha?- Se quejo Neji con un suspiro. Naruto, Lee y Kiba rieron por sus palabras mientras el resto asentía resignado.

Sus voces se hicieron un poco más suaves cuando llegaron a una gran puerta de madera. Los niños se miraron entre sí antes de asentir con determinación.

Juntos entraron al salón, donde inmediatamente atrajeron todas las miradas. Murmullos pronto invadieron la habitación. Los otros equipos de Konoha hablaban de los doce, pues eran famosos en la aldea. Mientras que los extranjeros centraban sus conversaciones en los prodigios de los que habían oído hablar. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Genio de Sellos, Nara Shikamaru la mente más brillante después del mismísimo Shikaku, cuya inteligencia era temida en todas las villas, Hyuga Neji Genio del Byakugan y Uchiha Sasuke Genio del Clan Uchiha eran los más comentados.

Las voces bajaron un poco cuando cierto peli rojo de la aldea de la arena se acercó al tan comentado grupo.

Los observo unos minutos antes de clavar su mirada en el Uzumaki.

-Madre quiere su sangre.- Proclamó, la arena en sus pies moviéndose a modo de advertencia. Naruto alzó una ceja ante el extraño comentario.

-Dile que lo siento, pero no la tendrá.- Temari y Kankuro se miraron entre ellos, deseando a quien sea que estuviera haya arriba que Gaara no atacará al rubio Ninja, pues eso arruinaría todo el plan.

-Ya veremos.- Las plegarias de los hermanos debieron de haber sido escuchadas, pues sin decir más que eso, Gaara se alejó.

Los Konoha doce se miraron entre sí antes de alzar los hombros, todos igual de confusos.

-Siempre supe que ese cabello dorados atraerían a los más dementes.- Se burlo Neji, provocando que las risas y conversaciones empezarán nuevamente en el grupo.

Su alegre atmósfera no duró mucho sin embargo, pues un extraño chico con grandes lentes, pelo blanco y banda de Konoha se acercó a ellos.

-Ser odiado por todos en el examen no es una muy buena forma de empezar.- Dijo a modo de saludo, una sonrisa gentil en sus labios.

Un grupo normal de gennin lo hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos, pues entre más aliados se consiguieran en este mar de enemigos, mejor. Sin embargo los Konoha doce estaban divididos en dos. Los que confiaban muy rápido y los que nunca confiaban.

Antes no era así. Pues todos alguna vez habían confiado en cualquiera que portará una banda de Konoha, pero la experiencia les había enseñado.

Aquellos que aún confiaban muy rápido no era por inocencia o idiotez. No. Ellos sabían que había una gran posibilidad de que los traicionaran, pero se aferraban a la creencia de que Konoha era una gran familia y nadie nunca se atrevería a traicionar a la familia. Era tonto pensar aquello, ellos lo sabían. Pero en este mundo oscuro, de algo se tenían que aferrar, en algo tenían que creer, eso era lo que Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba e Ino habían decidido.

Los otros sabían esto. Sabían que sus amigos necesitan algo en que confiar, tenían que creer que había un poco de luz en este oscuro mundo al que se habían metido, por lo que ellos se encargaban de no confiar. De sospechar cada palabra, cada acción, cada gesto que las personas hicieran. Se encargaban de cuidar la poca pureza que quedaba en el corazón de sus amigos. Ese era el camino- aunque un tanto oscuro- que Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten y Shino habían elegido.

Por ello, cuando el joven se presentó como Kabuto y les enseñó sus cartas de información, las seis luces de los doce lo recibieron con sonrisas cálidas y palabras alentadoras, asegurándole que está vez lograría pasar. Los otros seis, las noches de aquellas brillantes luces, observaban desde lejos. Miraban como la sonrisa de Kabuto no era del todo cierta. Como el joven se aseguraba de tener siempre un arma en la mano, aunque fuera una pequeña pero afilada cuchilla, como aquel extraño chico dirigía su mirada a una Kunoichi de la aldea del pasto cada cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Y las seis noches decidieron que no les gustaba.

Usaron aquel lenguaje que hacía tantos años se habían inventado. Un lenguaje que antes había sido para hablar en clase y hoy se usaba para comunicarse en medio de enemigos.

Las seis luces captaron el sonido y sus sonrisas se volvieron un poco menos genuinas al saber que nuevamente alguien de su villa no era de confiar. (Más, muchas más tarde Kabuto se maldeciría por haber sido tan descuidado, por haber pensado que solo porque eran Gennis el médico podía bajar su guardia. Había estado tan.. pero tan equivocado.)

Kabuto notó el cambio e internamente frunció el ceño. Dirigió su mirada a los seis que se habían mantenido callados, dejando que sus ojos se quedarán en el Uchiha un momento más de lo usual. Todos lo miraban con indiferencia, en sus semblantes no había ni pizca de sospecha... así que ¿Por que las brillantes y emocionadas luces de pronto se habían apagado?

Su pregunta se quedo sin respuesta, pues segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe. Un hombre de figura intimidate y diversas cicatrices en su cara entró.

-Tomen sus asientos mocosos. El examen inician ya.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apenas salieron del examen, todos los Konoha doce aprobados, Sakura se lanzó sobre Shikamaru. Agarrando sus hombros con fuerza, lo sacudió casi que con desesperación.

-Por favor dime que las preguntas no eran tan fáciles como parecían.- Exclamó, aún sacudiéndolo con violencia. Shikamaru la detuvo, apartando sus abusados hombros del agarre de la peli rosa antes de asentir.

-Me temo que si Sakura.- Respondió con resignación el Nara.

A los otros diez les creció una pequeña venita en la frente, pues a todos y cada uno de ellos casi se les fríe el cerebro tratando de responderlas. De hecho, Sakura y Shikamaru eran seguramente los únicos en toda la sala que no habían hecho trampa.

-Presumidos.- Dijo Ino, rodando los ojos. El resto asintió.

-Vamos al bosque antes de que esa loca instructora nos arrastre.- Hablo Kiba, temblando un poco al recordar a la extraña mujer.

Naruto se le quedo viendo fijamente, sus mirada extraña e inusualmente blanca.

-La haces sonar como una Pedofila.- Comentó al final. Ante tal proclamación hubo varias reacciones. Algunos rieron, otros se golpearon la cara con la mano y el resto- lo cual fue la gran mayoría- decidieron que debían darle al Uzumaki unos cuantos rasguños como recordatorio de no decir eso frente a la instructora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lamentablemente para los doce, los rasguños no fueron suficiente. Razón por la cuál Naruto entró al bosque con una no muy profunda (según Anko) cortada de Kunai en su pómulo, justo debajo del ojo.

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo por décima vez Sakura cuando el equipo siete se encontró solo en el bosque. Naruto lanzó las manos al cielo en exasperación.

-Lo se. Me lo has dicho por lo menos cuatro mil millones de veces. Esta semana.- Sasuke sonreía un poco al verlos hablar. Puso su mano sobre la funda de su Katana, asegurándose de que todavía estuviera ahí.

Hacia no mucho se había negado completamente a siquiera tocar un Kunai, pero una semana antes del examen Kakashi le había dado el ultimátum.

Volvía a tomar las armas, aceptaba los horrores que venían con el trabajo y aprendía a controlar su propia bestia, o se podía ir.

Sasuke había estado sorprendido por aquellas palabras, pues Kakashi siempre había tenido un lado suave por ellos tres y aquellas palabras tan frías simplemente no iban con él.

Como siempre, Kakashi supo lo que pensaba. Lo único que hizo fue apuntar a sus dos compañeros.

Sasuke entendió.

No le estaban dando la opción de ser un asesino o retirarse. Le estaba dando la opción de proteger a sus seres amados o correr como un cobarde.

La decisión no fue difícil.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura abusa de mi!- Se quejó el rubio, no-muy-valientemente escondiéndose detrás del azabache. El Uchiha alzó una ceja ante esto, mirando a su compañero antes de dirigir sus ojos a la mujer.

Sakura alzó las manos inocentemente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, aunque internamente estaba sonriendo. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hubiera sido más fácil si estuviéramos todos juntos.- Suspiro Sakura, jugando un poco con el fuego que habían creado.

Era de noche y los gennin esperaban a que alguien fuera atrapado por sus llamas y vinieran lo suficientemente cerca para caer en su trampa de sellos.

-Mucho más fácil. Pero ¿Donde está la diversión en eso?- Respondió Naruto, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en forma relajada.

Aunque cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que dentro de aquella chaqueta negra con naranja que el rubio solía usar había más armas y trampas que un cinturón de Anbu.

-Además, sin contar los hermanos de Suna, nuestros amigos son los únicos que parecían buenos contrincantes.- Prosiguió Sasuke pasando, casi que con exagerada lentitud, un afilador en la punta de su arma.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante las predecibles palabras de ambos, pero antes de que pudiera responder con un comentario sarcástico, se escucho un suave grito sorprendido a su derecha.

Inmediatamente en acción, los tres gennin sacaron sus respectivas armas. Cada uno tomando un lado y manteniendo sus espaldas juntas, caminaron hasta la fuente de sonido.

Se encontraron frente a frente con un grupo de gennin, sus bandas mostrando alguna villa remota que solo Sakura reconoció. La mujer era la única en pie, mientras que los dos hombres estaban atrapados en cuerdas y cadenas, producto del sello escondido en el árbol.

-Oh! ¡Funcionó mejor de lo que pensé! Pregunta: ¿Las cadenas se vuelven más pesadas y apretadas con cada respiro? Se supone que tenía que funcionar así... Pero integrar el sello de movimiento con el sello de apretar es difícil ya que son casi opuestos y..- Naruto había sacado una libreta, apuntando sus observaciones sobre el resultado del sello. Los dos gennin atrapados más su compañera miraron al Uchiha y a la Haruno con curiosidad e irritación. Los mencionados simplemente alzaron los hombros, acostumbrados a los momentos nerd de Naruto cuando de sellos se trataba.

-Si nos van a matar háganlo de una vez.- Exigió uno de los hombres, cansado de la charla sin sentido del rubio.

Los tres gennin de Konoha se miraron antes de mirar a sus enemigos. Una conversación silenciosa paso entre ellos antes de que todos alzaran los hombros y Sakura diera un paso al frente.

-Denos su pergamino y no habrá problema.- Sentenció la peli rosa.

Naruto observó cómo el grupo se miraba entre sí. Vio como la mujer cerraba los puños nerviosa, como uno de ellos le miraba con una sonrisa resignada, como el otro le hacía pequeñas señales pidiéndole que corriera.

La mujer tenía el pergamino y los otros dos tratarían de lograr que ella escapara. Si era por su vida o para terminar la misión, estaba por verse.

-No.- Sentenció la mujer, parándose frente a sus atrapados compañeros.

La misión era importante, pero no lo suficiente para abandonar a sus amigos. O de pronto era al revés. Quería a sus amigos, pero no lo suficiente para abandonar la misión.

Aún así, los tres de Konoha sabían, era más que un Ninja de una aldea grande haría. Pues poco eran la excepción (entre ellos los Konoha doce) que eligen salvar a sus compañeros sobre la misión, pues aunque Konoha era una villa de trabajo en equipo, incluso ahí la misión era más importante que todo los demás.

Ninguno de los tres planeaba pelear enserio hasta el último examen pero, viendo la determinación en los ojos de aquella desconocida Kunoichi, hubiera sido una ofensa no atacarla con todo.

Así que...eso hicieron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Dos días? ¿Podrían al menos fingir que esto es difícil para ustedes? Los examinadores pusieron mucho esfuerzo en este examen.- Se quejo Kakashi cuando vio a sus tres minions entrar.

Kurenai, quién también ya tenía a su equipo con ella, le dio una mirada divertida al copiador.

-Un sensei normal nos felicitaría por terminar tan rápido.- Respondió Sasuke, alzando una ceja ante las palabras de su maestros.

-!Pues que bueno que no soy un sensei normal!- Exclamó Kakashi, sus ojos volviéndose una U al sonreír. Sus estudiantes rodaron los ojos.

Kakashi les revolvió el cabello a los tres. Estaba orgulloso de aquellos pequeños que había estado entrenando desde bebes. Sabía que estaban listos para ser Chunnin, incluso puede que Jōnin, pero no le gustaba lo rápido que estaban avanzando en las filas, pues con tan solo su apellido ya era suficiente para atraer la atención de gente peligrosa. Lo último que Kakashi quería era que sus tiernos estudiantes terminarán en Anbu. (Años, poco años después, Kakashi se preguntaría si el haberlos entrenado desde pequeños había sido una buena decisión. Luego los vería sonriendo. Sus mascaras escondida, sus traje guardado pero la mancha de sangre ajena siempre presenta en la sobra de sus ojos. Ah... pero también recordaría la cantidad de peleas en las que habían estado, cómo siempre habían salido victorioso, todas las personas que habían salvado. Recordaría que sus estudiantes eran famosos en Anbu, pues eran el único equipo en el que ninguno miembro había muerto, el único equipo que nunca había dejado a nadie atrás . Y estaría orgulloso, arrepentido, pero orgulloso. ¿Y no era eso suficiente en la vida de un Ninja?)

Tres días pasaron y otros cuatro equipos llegaron. Después del discurso del Hokage y la repentina retirada de Kabuto (Cobarde? Tal vez. Precavido? Definitivamente. Pero los cobardes era aquellos que más vivían.) la pantalla mostró los primeros contrincantes.

Akadō Yoroi vs Sasuke Uchiha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akadō Yoroi era un joven al que le gustaba el momento de la pelea. El sentir su vida en peligro. Lo emocionaba y le encantaba. Por ello no tuvo ningún problema en unirse a Orochimaru, pues eso más que le garantizaba la adrenalina de muchas peleas. (Además, Konoha nunca fue su hogar. No. El solo era uno de muchos gennin. Con Orochimaru era alguien importante ¿Cierto?) (O de pronto solo había pasado de ser uno de los muchos gennin a uno de los muchos subordinados.)

Sin embargo, y esto lo pensó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no podría luchar si todo no iba de acuerdo al plan. Y por ahora todo era un desastre.

El niño Uchiha todavía no tenía la marca maldita. Al parecer el tener sellos de protección alrededor de toda la aldea y los ojos de los Uchiha en cada esquina, era un poco más difícil infiltrar una aldea. Pero Orochimaru no había llegado a donde estaba por nada. Infiltró la aldea y poseyó el cuerpo de una inocente chica De la Villa de la Pradera. Paso la primera prueba sin problema, aprovechando para ver a su víctima. Hasta ahí no hubo problema alguno.

Las complicaciones empezaron cuando Orochimaru fue incapaz de entrar al bosque, pues al parecer algún Uzumaki había hecho un sello de sangre que solo permitía a los concursantes y sus sensei's entrar al bosque.

El sannin pudo haberlo roto. Pero eso requería tiempo. Tiempo y concentración que no tenia, por lo que decidió por la opción más sencilla. Huyó y espero a su próxima oportunidad. Konoha todavía no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero se estaban enterando demasiado rápido.

Con un suspiro se paró frente a su enemigo. Bueno, supuso que no habría problema si vencía al engreído principito y se lo llevaba a la serpiente.

(Yoroi no era más que un gatito buscando entretenimiento. ¿Pero que era un gato contra un joven león?)

(El León rugió.)

(¿El gato? Valientemente- o de pronto no valiente pero más bien Estupido- mantuvo su cabeza en alto hasta el final.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bueno! Hasta aquí! Quería hacer todas las preliminares pero quedaría demasiado largo (Aunque ya está muy largo siendo honesta...6186 palabras sin contar las notas de autor. Joder... lo más largo que he hecho en mi vida.)**

 **Probelmente haya uno o dos capítulos más cubriendo todo lo del Examen Chunnin y sus repercusiones. Luego volveré a los Drabble normales hasta que llegue un evento suficientemente importante para hacer un capítulo entero sobre el.**

 **Ya tengo varias ideas para futuro es Drabble así que.. Yay!**

 **Sé que los estoy poniendo muy poderosos, pero Sasuke y Naruto ya son genios (Consideró que aprenderse un Jutsu nivel Jōnin en un par de horas es de genios.) y si tienen alguien que los guíe... pues este es el resultado. Y Sakura también se tomó su entrenamiento enserio por eso es más poderosas que su Cannon.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que el capítulo no haya sido demasiado tedioso. Lo revise varias veces así que ojalá no habrá muchos problemas ortográficos.**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Sasuke observó a Akadō Yoroi, la única persona interponiéndose entre él y su tíquete a la final. A primera vista no parecía gran cosa, pero Sasuke hace mucho aprendió a no juzgar por la apariencia.

-Ten cuidado. No llego hasta aquí por suerte.- Comentó Naruto a su lado. Giró su cabeza un poco para ver a sus amigos. Tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban recostados en la baranda, ambos con expresiones relajadas pero ojos calculadores plantados en el otro gennin. (Pero sabiendo. Sabiendo que no era más que un gatito. Un obstáculo sencillo de vencer.)

-Hm.- Ambos rodaron los ojos ante su respuesta, Kakashi sonrió divertido.

Con una sonrisa hacia sus compañeros, Sasuke saltó a la arena, ignorando el "¡Presumido!" de Naruto.

(Una sonrisa llena de dientes. La sonrisa de un depredador.)

(Una advertencia, quizás. Para el gatito que se creía león.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Eso... casi que me dio lastima.- Comentó Hinata, mirando cómo el gennin era retirado de la arena. (Oh. Pero por dentro la tigresa ronroneaba. Su familia estaba a salvo y uno de la manda había pasado la prueba.) Kiba bufo, Shino se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Qué esperabas? El orgullo de Sasuke hubiera sido permanentemente dañado si no lo vencía en menos de cinco minutos.- Respondió Kiba, una sonrisa exasperada y satisfecha en su rostro. Hinata rió un poco, asintiendo.

Dejaron de hablar al sentir a su silencioso compañero moverse de su lado. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la pantalla, plantándose en los nombres "Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi".

Kurenai observó a sus estudiantes, sintiendo un pequeño cambio en el aire a su alrededor. (¿Nervios, quizás?)

(Oh. Pero oh. Kurenai no los conocía tan bien como creía. Era emoción. Adrenalina. Y un poco de sed de sangre, porque la manada siempre se enorgullecía cuando uno de los suyos luchaba. Y vencía.)

Shino bajo las escaleras en silencio, sintiendo el zumbar de sus insectos. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndoles murmurar en su oído.

"Aire."

"Corta."

"Palmas."

Susurraban, antes de volver a su interior, satisfechas de que su trabajo estaba hecho. Shino sonrió, sintiendo las miradas del estadio. (De su familia. Su manada. Su apoyo. Incluso en una manada de leones y tigres, era necesario el peligro sutil, el silencioso que te acababa antes de siquiera saber que está a tu lado.)

Abrió los ojos, mirando a su enemigo.

(Un joven confundido. Engañado. Atrapado por su propia lealtad. Listo para morir por su captor.)

Y en silencio, atacó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, observando las eliminatorias.

Su información estaba **incompleta**. Se suponía que solo unos pocos de los gennin de Konoha valían la pena observar. Pero Orochimaru es un Sannin, y él puede ver el poder (el potencial) de los doce novatos.

(Ignoró el sentimiento de su congelado corazón rompiéndose un poco. Pues ellos eran manada. Eran familia.)

(Él tuvo una manada. Tuvo una familia. Lo abandonó todo por poder.)

(Ignoró el pequeño sentimiento de remordimiento. El era Orochimaru de los Sannin. El **no** sentía remordimiento. Era incapaz de aquello.)

(Y aún así. Aún así. No pudo evitar las memorias de cabello blanco y rubio. De golpes y entrenamiento. De lágrimas y risas.

De sapos, serpientes y babosas. Una manada imparable hasta que la serpiente se fue.)

Rodó los ojos al ver a Mitsumi, uno de sus espías, ser vencido por Kankurō, el hijo del Kazekage. Tres de sus subordinados habían sido derrotados y solo habían pasado tres batallas. Patético. Era imposible encontrar gente competente hoy en día con quien se podían completar misiones.

(Sapos. Babosas. Serpientes. Amigos. Familia. Manada.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hmp.- Sasuke sonrió, recostándose en la pared y mirando la pantalla con ojos curiosos.

Naruto se giró hacia su amigo, lanzando las manos al aire de forma exasperada y caminando de un lado al otro en su pequeña parte del estadio.

-¿¡A que te refieres con que será interesante!?- Le reclamó Naruto al azabache, provocando que este se encogiera de hombros. -¿!Cómo que no entiendes cual es el problema!? ¡Se supone que eres un genio, Uchiha! ¡Actúa como tal!- Naruto volvió a su andar mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos.

Kakashi los miró por unos segundos antes de dirigir sus ojos a su única estudiante mujer. Ella alzó los hombros.

-Debería dejar de ser tan perezoso Kakashi-sensei y aprender el Uchihaness. No siempre voy a poder traducir.- Se quejó la peli rosa, dándole una mala mirada a su Sensei, quien por el momento estaba haciendo una muy buena interpretación de un perro lastimado. Sakura gruño.

-Naruto está teniendo una crisis existencial porque no sabe si apoyarme a mi o a Ino.- Respondió finalmente a la silenciosa pregunta, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su maestro, la única indicación de ello siendo sus ojos.

-Tienes que tener cuidado de a quien apoyas Naruto. Todas las personas que has apoyado han salido victoriosas, incluso el gennin de la arena.- Comentó Sasuke sabiamente con una sonrisa burlona, antes de darle una mirada confundida a su amigo rubio. -¿Por qué apoyaste al de la arena? Estaba luchando contra un gennin de Konoha, ¿Donde está tu lealtad a la aldea?- Naruto finalmente dejó de caminar, mirando al azabache y alzando los hombros.

-Me gusta su pintura.-

Los otros tres integrantes del equipo siete no pudieron hacer más que suspirar, pues esa era una respuesta tan... _Naruto_ que era inútil pelear con su lógica.

-¡YOSH! He decidido que las apoyaré a amabas.- Gritó Naruto repentinamente, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo para si, como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del universo. Ignoro por completo la gotita incrédula que caía por la sien de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Gracias... Creo.- Sakura sonrió, antes de bajar las escaleras a la arena.

En la pantalla gigante sobre ella, se mostraban los nombres "Haruno Sakura vs Ino Yamanaka."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oi. Naruto.- Llamó Sasuke, caminado a donde su compañero estaba recostado sobre la baranda.

Naruto le dio una pequeña mirada antes de devolver sus ojos a la arena, donde Sakura e Ino se sonreía, esperando que el juez iniciará la batalla. Sasuke puso los codos sobre el tubo de metal, sus cejas fruncidas.

-¿Quién crees que va a ganar?- Preguntó en un susurro. No temía ser oído, pero era un tema suficientemente delicado como para hablar los más suave posible. Después de todo, uno de los doce se quedaría atrás en esta lucha.

Naruto suspiro, dejando caer un poco la cabeza para permitir que sus rubios cabellos hicieran la ilusión de taparle los ojos, aunque estos siguieran descubiertos y listos para seguir todo movimiento.

-¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Si la situación fuese diferente, como que Sakura nunca hubiera sido nuestra amiga o algo igual de ridículo, diría sin dudar que Ino ganaría. Después de todo ella tiene la ventaja de venir de un Clan. Empezó su entrenamiento desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar y conoce Jutsus especiales de solo su Clan. Honestamente sería un milagro que Sakura le ganara. Pero Sakura creció con nosotros. Se esforzó al máximo para alcanzar a los niños de clanes, y lo logró.- Naruto pasó una mano por su cabello, dando un suave suspiro. - También hay que tomar en cuenta que ellas se conocen tan bien como tú y yo nos conocemos. Saben todos los movimientos de la otra, sus Jutsus favoritos, las katas que mejor se les dan, sus debilidades. Incluso saben exactamente cómo piensa la otra.- Naruto alzó los hombros, más posibilidades y situaciones pasando por su mente.

Sasuke hizo un pequeño sonido en señal de concuerdo, sus ojos mirando a ambas contrincantes y midiendo el nivel de cada una en diferentes áreas.

Honestamente, iba a ser una batalla interesante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ojalá está batalla hubiera sido en las eliminatorias, así al menos las dos hubiéramos avanzado a Chunnin.- Comentó Ino, mirando a su contrincante y mejor amiga. Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste, asintiendo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo más palabras, pues el silencio entre ellas llevaba más de mil conversaciones. Un acuerdo silencioso paso entre las dos. Darían todo lo que tenían en esta batalla. Aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

(Una pantera, fuerte y silenciosa, una puma, ágil y rápida. Dos magníficos animales que te volverían pedazos sin dudarlo. Ambas conocían el riesgo de la otra y apreciaban el poder de su enemigo. Mostraban sus dientes y garras, dispuestas a darlo todo.)

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde solo se parecía oír la respiración de cada una.

Y luego...

( _Rugieron_ )

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi vio como Sakura se lanzaban hacia la rubia, saltaba y giraba en el aire, apuntando un Kunai al hombro derecho. O al menos para el ojo poco entrenado eso pareció, pues los Joūnin en la sala podían ver cómo el Kunai estaba dirigido específicamente a un nervio que neutralizaría el brazo por completo.

Ino no sería lo suficientemente rápida para sacar su propio Kunai y detener el ataque, además de que quedaría en una posición peligrosa si lo intentara, pues aunque pudiese detener el Kunai, Sakura era más fuerte, y le sería sencillo mandarla al suelo con un empujón entre ambos cuchillos.

Las dos lo sabían.

Kakashi se preguntó internamente cómo seguiría la batalla cuando tan temprano en ella Ino tendría un brazo inservible, después de todo era inev-

La rubia saltó y giró su cuerpo lejos de la peli rosa, segundos antes de que esta impactará, causando un pequeño hoyo en el suelo. Las cejas de Kakashi se alzaron un poco, pues la velocidad había sido mucho más avanzada que la de un gennin.

Sakura era más fuerte. Ino era más ágil.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido? ¿No eras tú el que mandaba a los Anbus novatos a perseguirlos?- Cuestionó Asuma en tono burlón, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en el muro junto al Ninja copiador. No se molesto es ocultar su propia sorpresa ante la fuerza de la peli rosa.

-Llevo entrenando a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura desde jóvenes. Conozco sus fuerzas y debilidades y se que Sakura es bastante rápida, siempre lo a sido. Se que los doce son más fuertes que los gennin normales, pero no pensé que fuera... a este extremo.- Respondió el enmascarado, alzando un poco los hombros. Asuma asintió.

Ambos maestros conocían a sus estudiantes desde jóvenes, los habían visto y ayudado a crecer, por lo que sabían a la perfección lo extraordinarios que eran. Los otros nueve del grupo, sin embargo, eran un completo misterio para ambos. Solo los doce sabían y se conocían perfectamente los unos a los otros.

Kakashi observó a los otros nueve fuera de la arena. Ni siquiera ellos parecían seguros de quién ganaría.

-Posiblemente tengamos el primer empate frente a nosotros.- Murmuró finalmente, internamente sonriendo, pues ellas eran parte del futuro de Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Rugieron. Lucharon. Dejaron su cuerpo y alma en la batalla. Una lucha digna de dos ninjas élite había tomado lugar en un pequeño torneo de pre-eliminatoria. Y sin embargo...)

(Sin embargo...)

-La ganadora es... Ino Yamanaka.- Anunció el juez, su voz monótona como la de todo Ninja, sus ojos siendo lo único que mostraba su impresión.

A ambas jóvenes les costaba respirar, lastimadas y con sus Chakras casi que completamente desaparecidos.

Pero Ino estaba parada. Cojeando, con uno de sus brazos roto, el otro dislocado, sangre cayéndole por la sien y completamente demacrada. Pero estaba parada.

Sakura, por su lado, no estaba tan lastimada. Su Chakra, sin embargo, estaba completamente acabado. Por fuerza física y voluntad, logró sentarse, pero el cansancio que le provocaba la falta de Chakra la forzó a luchar contra la inconsciencia.

Apenas Hayate anunció el ganador, Ino cayó inconsciente. Un suave sonido preocupado escapó de los labios de Sakura, provocando que un poco de sangre cayera por la comisura de estos. Ignorando el cansancio, trató de levantarse para ayudar a su amiga.

-Shush... Sakura. Estaba bien. Los médicos las ayudarán a amabas. Lo hiciste muy bien. Descansa.- Le susurró su maestro al oído, mientras la levantaba en sus brazos.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta que, inconscientemente, al no poder levantarse, se había estado arrastrando hacia Ino, en su subconsciente la necesidad de proteger a una amiga caída sobrellevando la razón. Con un suspiro agotado, dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el pecho de uno de los pocos hombres en los que confiaba.

Su mente aún estaba borrosa, no estaba muy segura de cómo había acabado así, ni de cómo Ino había sido lastimada, pero Kakashi, el hombre que prácticamente la crió en las artes ninjas, le dijo que todo estaría bien, así que la peli rosa, finalmente, permitió que el negro invadiera su visión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los diez gennin restantes de los Konoha doce, miraban con muecas preocupadas y casi imperceptibles como ambas Kunoichi eran sacadas de la arena en camillas. Se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que no podían ir, pero furiosos ante la prohibición. Dos de ellos habían caído. Estaban vulnerables ante cualquier ataque.

Naruto dio un pasó hacia adelante, dispuesto a ir a la enfermería. Proteger a su familia en un terreno lleno de enemigos era más importante que ganar el torneo. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo azabache, quien simplemente hizo un gesto negativo antes de seguir su camino, Shino apareciendo a su lado poco después. El mensaje era claro.

 _"Nosotros nos encargamos."_

Con un suspiro derrotado, Naruto volvió a su lugar, sus ojos instantáneamente dirigiéndose a la pantalla.

"Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten."

Miró a la joven de la arena. El gran abanico que ella creía que escondía era una gran pista hacia su habilidad. Era un tipo viento.

Naruto dejó que una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha invadiera sus labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Temari observó a la joven frente a ella. No parecía gran cosa. Rodando los ojos internamente, decidió que eso era probablemente lo mejor. Un oponente fácil de derrotar sería perfecto para llegar a la final y estar lista para la invasión.

(Años, mucho años después, se preguntaría como pudo haber pensado que alguno de los rumoreados "Konoha Doce" era algo menor a extraordinario.)

Tenten sonrió, recostándose sobre un gran pergamino.

-Tengamos una buena pelea.- Dijo amablemente. Temari solo alzó una ceja en respuesta antes de ponerse en posición de batalla.

El juez inició la lucha.

Tenten abrió el pergamino, permitiendo que cientos de armas atacaran a la rubia.

Temari abrió su abanico, alejándolos con un bufido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que Konoha tiene para ofre- Su oración se corto al sentir un Kunai incrustado en su hombro. Abrió la boca un poco, mirando a Tente con confusión, tomando unos segundos para comprender que su defensa había sido penetrada.

-Pff. Crecí con el idiota de Naruto, al que le encanta mandar a todo el mundo a volar con sus Jutsus de viento. Tendrás que dar algo mejor que eso, rubia.- Temari dio una pequeña mirada al Uzumaki en la planta superior, observando la pelea con una sonrisa burlona.

A la Kunoichi de la arena le ardió la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevían estos mocosos de Konoha a burlarse de ella? Al carajo la invasión. Temari tomaría un consejo del libro de su hermano menor y _destrozaría_ a la Kunoichi frente a ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Un... empate?- Preguntó Tenten, su mirada completamente blanca. Gai asintió, una sonrisa brillante en sus labios que no pertenecía a una enfermería.

Tenten gruñó, golpeando su cara con la palma de su mano. Gai tildó un poco la cabeza, poniendo una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su estudiante.

-Habrá otras oportunidades...- Empezó a decir el discurso que tenía bien preparado por si alguno de sus estudiantes no llegaba a ser Chunnin, pero Tente negó la cabeza, deteniéndolo antes de que si quiera empezara. Internamente hizo un puchero, pues había pasado mucho tiempo preparándolo, pero decidió que lo mejor era escuchar a su estudiante.

-Naruto me la va a cobrar. En los próximos entrenamientos que tenga con los otros voy a pasar más tiempo en el cielo que en la tierra.- Se quejó, dejando que su cabeza cayera contra la almohada.

Una pequeña risa provocó que girarán su atención a la peli rosa en la cama de al lado.

-Va a estar ofendido que perdieras contra un usuario de viento, cuando nosotros pasamos la mayoría de nuestra niñez volando por los Jutsus volátiles de Naruto.- Comentó entre risas Sakura. El cansancio se notaba en su piel y la tristeza por haber perdido era obvia en sus ojos, pero se veía mucho mejor que una hora antes. Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡No perdí! Fue un empate.- Sentenció Tenten, cruzando los brazos. Sakura volvió a reír.

-Tomemos el próximo examen juntas y pateemos todos los traseros de los gennin engreídos.- Está vez fue Tente la que río ante las palabras de la peli rosa.

-Hecho.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurenai frunció el ceño, viendo cómo Naruto le pegaba no muy suavemente al Nara en el hombro, una expresión entre exasperación y felicidad en su rostro. El resto de los restantes doce perecían estar reprimiéndolo.

-Pero... Gano. ¿Por qué están enojados con él?- Preguntó curiosa, girando su atención a los tres sensei a su lado. Todos alzaron los hombros, igual de perdidos que ella.

-No fue suficientemente genial.- Respondió Neji, quien se había quedado junto a Gai cuando el resto fue a rodear al Nara tras su batalla.

Al notar las miradas de los sensei, Neji alzó las manos de forma defensiva.

-Palabras de Naruto, no mías.- Sentenció. Los sensei rodaron los ojos, sabiendo que la lógica de Naruto era lo único con lo que no podían luchar, pues el rubio parecía tener una respuesta lógica para todas sus locuras.

-¿Por qué no estás con ellos?- Cuestionó Asuma, pues era raro que alguno de los doce se separara del grupo. ¿Estaban discutiendo?

-Shika va a necesitar un lugar al que ir para alejarse de todos y, por lógica, el único lugar relativamente seguro es con ustedes cuatro y conmigo. Estoy esperando.- Neji alzó los hombros, como si el que supiera la forma de pensar de otras once personas fuese completamente normal.

Efectivamente, Shikamaru se acercó unos pocos minutos después. Se sentó junto a Neji con un suspiro cansado.

-Acabo de salir de una batalla a muerte y esos idiotas solo piensan en lo poco "cool" que fue.- Gruñó, cruzando los brazos. Neji lo miró, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Bueno... Si la pudiste haber hecho un poco más genial.- El comentario provocó que el Nara empujara no-muy-suavemente al Hyuga, quien reía ante la reacción de su amigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Está bien Kiba. En seis meses lo puedes volver a internar.- Le consoló Hinata, dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro. Al Inukuza le creció una venita en la frente.

-Si sigues vivo, claro.- Continuó Shino, su voz mucho menos reconfortante que la de Hinata. Otra venita.

-Entrenaremos duro para la próxima vez.- Sentenció Kurani.

-¡Ni siquiera he luchado!- Exclamó irritado, lanzando las manos al cielo. El equipo ocho se miraron entre ellos antes de que todos los ojos se dirigieran a la pantalla.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba"

-Un poco de fé estaría bien... o apoyo moral.- Sentenció Kiba, mirando a su equipo con incredulidad.

-No has vencido a Naruto en ninguna de las luchas que han tenido en los últimos cuatro años.- Respondió Hinata ante su exasperación e incredulidad, nuevamente dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro.

-¡No te preocupes Kiba! ¡Yo te apoyo!- Gritó Naruto desde el otro lado del estadio. Kiba rodó los ojos.

-¡No puedes apoyarme! ¡Eres mi enemigo!- Exclamó Kiba en exasperación, internamente lamentándose el que él animador personal de los doce fuera su contrincante.

La boca de Naruto formó una pequeña "O" antes de que este alzara los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, y se lanzará al piso de abajo, saltando sobre la barandilla.

Kiba nuevamente rodó los ojos. Optando por usar la forma civilizada, bajo las escaleras.

-No me voy a contener, Naruto.- Dijo Kiba con seriedad, cuando estuvo parado frente a el rubio.

El tiempo de bromear había acabado. Ahora empezaba la verdadera pelea.

-No esperaría nada menos, Kiba.- Respondió Naruto, con la misma seriedad.

El silencio del estadio creció hasta que Hayate dio la señal de inicio, el ladrido de un perro siendo el último sonido antes de que el lugar estallara en batalla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- Preguntó Tenten cinco minutos después de que Kiba llegara a la enfermería. El Inuzuka no había parado de sonreír desde que había sido traído en una camilla.

-Luche contra Naruto.- Fue toda su respuesta. Tenten pestañeo, confundida. Al ver su mirada, el Inuzuka prosiguió. -No duramos mucho... Probablemente menos de dos minutos. Pero Naruto uso _**sellos**_.-Nuevamente Tente pestañeo, está vez en sorpresa.

Naruto era un gran Ninja, tenía muy buena resistencia, bastante energía, impresionante fuerza, y las monstruosas reservas de Chakra de las que disfrutaban los Uzumaki. Si, era un gran Ninja. Pero muchos otros también disfrutaban de aquellas habilidades.

No.

Naruto tenía algo que lo hacía único. Especial.

Era un maestro de sellos. Un genio para el arte. Por una razón era el prodigio de los _**Uzumaki**_. Con unos pocos caracteres en un pergamino, podía crear o destruir. Con tinta y papel Naruto se volvía más peligroso que cualquier Ninja con millones de armas.

Naruto nunca usaba sus sellos en batallas de uno contra uno. Solía decir que eran demasiado hermosos para usar en cosas que no valían la pena. Se negaba a usar el arte en alguien que no lo apreciara.

Y los había usado en _**Kiba**_. Puede que el resto del mundo no lo viera como un detalle importante. Pero los doce sabían la verdad. El que Naruto usara sus sellos en Kiba significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiese explicar en palabras.

Había derrotado a Kiba de la mejor forma posible. Usando su arma más poderosa. Y Kiba usaría aquello como su inspiración para convertirse en Chunnin en seis meses.

Kiba le mostraría a Naruto que era digno de aquel regalo que le había dado. Le demostraría que era merecedor de aquel signo de confianza y aprecio.

Naruto no necesitaba eso. Naruto ya sabía que todos y cada uno de sus amigos(familia) eran dignos de ver, sentir y usar cualquier sello que el Uzumaki creará.

Naruto no dijo nada.

Dejaría que el Inuzuka se inspirara por algo que obviamente más que merecía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me rehusó.- Sentenció Neji, cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el suelo. Gai miró a su estudiante de forma exasperada mientras le hacía señales a Hayate, para que les diera unos minutos. El juez asintió, mostrando dos dedos en su mano para sentenciar el tiempo dado.

-Neji...- Empezó a decir, preguntándose a si mismo como iba a convencer al Hyūga de luchar. Ni siquiera debió molestarse, pues cierto rubio llego a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

-Levántate y ve a luchar.- Ordenó Naruto, una mirada oscura en sus ojos. Neji alzo la cabeza para observar al rubio, confundido por la ira del usualmente feliz Uzumaki.

-Naruto...- Empezó a decir, solo para ser detenido por el Uzumaki, quien se había arrodillado frente a él.

-No te atrevas Neji. No te atrevas a negarle la lucha a Hinata. ¿Te crees muy rudo? ¿Demasiado fuerte para la pobre e inocente Hinata?- Sus palabras eran un susurro y estaban llenas de sarcasmo, de modo que solo Neji y Shikamaru, quien todavía estaba sentado a su lado, podían escucharlas.

El Hyūga negó la cabeza, mirando a Naruto con confusión y un poco de dolor, pues el Uzumaki sabía que Neji ya no era ese tipo de persona.

-Esa no es mi intención Naruto pero..- Nuevamente el rubio lo interrumpió, dándole una mala mirada.

-Eso es lo que parece Neji. Tú prima no es débil y está más que dispuesta a luchar por un lugar en las finales. No seas egoísta y pelea.- Porque esa era la verdad. Neji estaba siendo egoísta, aterrado ante la idea de lastimar a una de las pocas personas en su familia de sangre que amaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó, dando un pequeño suspiro derrotado.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró, con intenciones de bajar a la arena. Sintió como Naruto lo golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza, la sonrisa devuelta en su cara.

-Idiota. Pídele perdón a Hinata por dudarla, no a mi.- Y con eso el Uzumaki tomó el puesto del Hyūga, sentándose junto a Shikamaru, quien tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Naruto actuaba como un idiota algunas veces y le encantaba ser el payaso del grupo. Pero también era el que los mantenía juntos. Y había pequeños momentos, como este, en los que Neji recordaba porque había jurado su lealtad a un joven menor que él. (Aunque aquel joven no supiera de dicho juramento. Todavía.)

Naruto jamás los abandonaría. Los reprendería cuándo actuarán como idiotas, los ayudaría cuando cayeran, reirá con ellos hasta el último de sus días, pero jamás, nunca, los abandonaría. Si, por alguna razón poco probable, los otros once lo abandonaran, Naruto aún iría de ida y regreso al infierno por ellos, sin pedir ni una sonrisa a cambio.

Neji sonrió para si mismo, mirando a los ojos de su prima y mostrando su arrepentimiento por sus anteriores acciones. Hinata le sonrió, asegurándole que todo estaba perdonado, antes de que los dos se pusiera en la tradicional pose de batalla Hyūga.

Neji no deshonraría a su prima. Lo daría todo en esta pelea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-La mitad de nuestros amigos terminaron en la enfermería después de sus batallas.- Comentó Shikamaru al ver cómo los médicos se llevaban a Hinata y Neji de la arena.

Neji había ganado.

Hinata había caído luchando como una verdadera tigresa.

-Las batallas han sido difíciles.- Murmuró Naruto, mirando ansioso a la pantalla que trataba de decidir a los próximos contrincantes.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto, viendo la tensión de sus músculos y la preocupación que invadía sus ojos.

-¿Por qué terminaste la batalla con Kiba tan rápido? Aunque fuese con sellos, normalmente te gusta intercambiar algunos golpes antes de usarlos.- Naruto permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de que un suspiro derrotado saliera de su boca.

-Planeaba usar sellos si peleaba contra alguno de ustedes...Pero la idea era usarlos al final de la batalla, no al inicio. Sin embargo...- Su mirada se dirigió al pelirrojo al otro lado de la arena, quien lo veía con la sed de sangre obvia en sus figura. -No podía dejar que Kiba me lastimara. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Susurró Naruto. Shikamaru siguió su mirada, ocultando un temblor cuando aquellos ojos sangrientos conectaron con los suyos. Miró la pantalla como excusa para alejar sus ojos del Ninja de la arena.

Deseo no haberlo hecho.

-Creo que se cuál es tu mal presentimiento.- Los ojos de Naruto finalmente se apartaron del peli rojo, plantándose en Shikamaru al escuchar un leve temblor en su voz. Su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos no se movían de la pantalla.

Naruto miró los nombres.

-Mierda.-

Los nombres "Rock Lee vs Sabaku No Gaara" brillaban de la superficie negra como una mala broma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desastre.

Era la única palabra para describir en lo que se encontraba ahora la arena de las pre-eliminatorias.

Había empezado relativamente bien. Poco a poco habían mostrado sus poderes. La fantástica habilidad de Gaara de manejar la arena, el increíble Taijustsu de Lee.

La velocidad de ambos.

Gaara atacaba al chico en uniforme verde, mientras que este parecía desaparecer entre paso y paso, incluso llegando a hacer el lote primario y levantándose sin problema después de ello.

Naruto no apartó la mirada del pelirrojo, incluso cuando Lee se estaba ahogando en una ola de arena, los ojos del Uzumaki se mantuvieron en Gaara.

-Hay que detener la pelea. Ya.- Exclamó repentinamente, subiéndose en la baranda, dispuesto a lanzarse al mar de arena para sacar al maestro de Taijustu.

-Se que te preocupa Naruto, pero es una pelea individual. No puedes interferir.- Le reprochó Gai, mirando con confusión al Uzumaki, pues él solía adherirse al código de honor.

Kakashi se quedo en silencio, agarrando la chaqueta negra y anaranjada del rubio y halándolo a su lado. Naruto le dedicó una mirada furiosa antes de que sus ojos devolvieran al pelirrojo.

-Está descontrolado. No sabe lo que está haciendo.- Exclamó, sus ojos siguiendo los obvios signos de un sello mal hecho, signos a los que el resto del auditorio era ignorante.

-¿De que esas hablando Naruto?- Sakura, quien acababa de regresar de la enfermería, se paró frente a su desesperado compañero, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre de su maestro.

-¡Ichibi Sakura! ¡ICHIBI! - Gritó la ultima palabra, sintiendo el envenenado Chakra del demonio de una cola inundar la mente del joven de la arena.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Sabía que Ichibi era el demonio de una cola. Si Naruto estaba sintiéndolo...Su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo.

Lee estaba luchando contra un descontrolado y demente Jinchuriki.

-¡Las pesas Lee! ¡Quítate las pesas!- Gritó Naruto, intentando que sonara como una orden, pero saliendo más a una desesperada suplica de un amigo.

Lee se contuvo de mirar hacia el público, pues la arena se volvía más rápida a cada momento y el primer loto lo había debilitado un poco. Naruto sabía que Lee solo debía quitarse las pesas para salvar la vida de un ser querido... o la suya. El rubio no se lo pediría a menos que honestamente pensara que estaba apunto de morir. Sin vacilar ni un segundo más, Lee dejó que las pesas cayeran. Estás pronto desaparecieron en el mar de arena a sus pies.

-Kaka-sensei. - Susurró Naruto en una plegaria hacia el mayor, un pedido de ayuda contra algo que el rubio no sabía controlar.

¿Cómo evitar la muerte de un amigo contra un demonio con sed de sangre?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, tanto por la situación como por el apodo, pues Naruto había abandonado aquel nombre a los seis años y para que lo volviese a usar... El Chakra descontrolado de otro demonio lo estaba afectando en maneras imprevistas y preocupantes. Pero Kakashi se encargaría de eso después. Ahora tenía que detener una pelea.

Después de todo solo había una cosa que se llamaba Ichibi, y si estaba dentro de aquel joven... Mejor no despertar el demonio.

Pero Kakashi estuvo demasiado tarde. El demonio despertó. Y no estaba feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Madre. Madre quería su sangre. Gaara tenía que obedecer a madre, o madre se iría y Gaara estaría nuevamente solo.

Gaara agarro su cabello con fuerza, halándolo. La arena se movía por todo el estadio, golpeando las paredes y provocando que pequeños quiebres aparecieran en ellas. Y aún así no podía atrapar al chico vestido de verde. Se movía con rapidez, yendo de un lado al otro del estadio en segundos.

Después del ataque que había roto parte de su armadura, madre se había levantado, y el joven de cejas grandes se había vuelto un poco más lento.

Lo había atrapado. Lo tenía en sus garras. Lo iba a _**destrozar**_. Y luego... luego aquel rubio cuya sangre madre tanto deseaba, gritó algo. Algo que provocó que su víctima se moviera más rápido y nuevamente pudiera huir.

(Sangre... Necesitaba sangre. De los inocentes. De los criminales. De los amados. Madre quería sangre.)

Sus ojos se movieron al rubio, en su interior regocijándose al ver el miedo en ellos. (Luego. Luego entendería que no era miedo _hacia_ él. Temía _por_ él.)

Permitió que la arena fuera por el rubio. Madre estaría alegre con su sangre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto observó como la arena atacaba toda la estantería. El joven había perdido el control y lo único que deseaba era matar.

El Uzumaki estaba furioso. ¿Quien se atrevería a hacer un sello tan inestable? ¿A arruinar la vida de este joven por deseo de poder? (Ignoro la voz en su cabeza que le recordaba que la mayoría del mundo ninja haría _cualquier_ _cosa_ por poder.)

Eso lo resolvería después. Ahora, sus amigos estaban en riesgo. Su _**familia**_ estaba en riesgo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él _?_ ¿ _Qué_ _podía_ _hacer_?

-" _ **Mocoso**_ "- Una voz sonó en su cabeza. Naruto frunció el ceño. Mierda. No tenía tiempo para esto.

Antes de que pudiera, muy amablemente, pedirle a la voz que se largara, el Uzumaki sintió como algo lo arrastraba a su subconsciente.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una pradera, árboles rodeándola y con un pequeño lago a un lado. Y en el centro había una jaula que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar con el pacifico ambiente. La jaula se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros hacia atrás. Y dentro, había un zorro gigante de nueve colas.

-Kyubi.- Saludo el Uzumaki, ganándose una sonrisa llena de dientes. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Estoy un poco ocupado por el momento.- Continuó el rubio, sentándose a unos metros de la jaula.

 **-Mocoso irrespetuoso. Muestra más reverencia a tus mejores**.- Gruñó el Kyubi, sus nueve colas moviéndose a su espalda. Naruto rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh! ¡Gran y fantástico Kyubi! ¿En que te puede ayudar este fiel sirviente?- Respondió Naruto con la burla y el sarcasmo obvios en su voz. El Kyubi volvió a gruñir.

 **-Cuando salga, me aseguraré de matar a todos tus amigos queridos frente a ti, antes de despedazarte.-** Naruto asintió, como si las palabras del demonio fueran esperadas.

-El único problema en tu plan es que si sales, muero al instante.- Apuntó el Uzumaki. El Kyubi rodó los ojos.

(¿Amigos? No. ¿Aceptación de tener que convivir el uno con el otro? Definitivamente. ¿El inicio de una amistad? Quizás.)

 **-¿Quieres mi poder, Naruto?-** Preguntó el Kyubi, una sonrisa depredadora en su hocico. Porque ahora el encerrado era el Uzumaki y la llave la tenía el demonio.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sabía que fuera de su subconsciente no habían pasado más de dos o tres segundos, también sabía que a menos que el Hokage llegará, probablemente todos morirían. Pero... ¿Aceptar el poder del Kyubi? Eso iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado.

 **-No tienes escapatoria. Y lo sabes. Abre la puerta, déjame salir. Ayudaré a que tus amiguitos corran.** \- Naruto se mordió el labio, mirando el césped sobre el que estaba sentado.

" _Nunca te dejes engañar por el demonio, Naruto. El intentará todo para salir. No se lo permitas_." Recordó la voz de su tío el día que le contaran la verdad hacia lo que encarcelaba. Naruto cruzo los brazos, alzando la mirada para clavarla en el zorro.

-No.- Dijo con certeza, levantándose y alejándose de la jaula. El Kyubi río.

- **Un día Mocoso... Un día no vas a poder negarte.** \- Chakra rojo salió del Zorro, pasando por los huecos de la jaula y rodeando al Uzumaki. - **Aunque no quieras mi poder, no voy a dejar que el más débil de los Bijuu mate a mi carcelero. Sería patético.** \- Naruto trató de alejarse, de evitar que aquel Chakra rojo y envenenado lo tocara, pero este pronto lo rodeó.

Lo último que oyó fue la risa del demonio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi maldijo el que el Hokage se tuviera que devolver a la villa durante las pre-eliminatorias. Sin él, e incluso con él, había poca posibilidad de supervivencia.

Seis Joūnin, un Chunnin y veinte Gennins, doce de ellos incapaces de pelear, jamás serían suficientes contra un Bijuu. La mejor opción era correr y esperar que el demonio no los atrapara.

Se giró para agarrar a Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver el Chakra rojo que lo rodeaba. No. ¡No! Naruto nunca accedería a las demandas del Kyubi. ¿Por qué estaba rodeado de su Chakra?

-Trate de salir de aquí, Kaka-sensei. Salve a todos los que pueda.- Escuchó la voz de Naruto, llena de dolor por la lucha interna que estaba teniendo al intentar mantener el control del Chakra, pero era la voz de Naruto. Dejó salir un suspiro aliviado antes de que las palabras del rubio procesarán.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estás planeando, Naruto?- Su estudiante no le respondió, dándole solo una sonrisa triste y llena de sufrimiento.

Era un adiós.

-¡No!...- Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiese hacer algo, Naruto saltó a al mar bajo ellos, el Chakra rojo protegiéndolo de los ataques de arena.

Todo pareció congelarse. Nadie corrió, nadie se movió. Todos helados, esperando el desenlace de esta suicida misión.

Dos gritos agonizantes se escucharon.

(Dos demonios luchando por poder, por control. Dos demonios queriendo dominar, y usando sus jóvenes jaulas para ello.)

Una explosión de Chakra cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a funcionar, se encontraron con dos cuerpos inertes en medio de la arena, que permanecía inmóvil.

Kakashi sintió como se le caía el corazón al estómago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Déjenme pasar!- Demandó el Uchiha, luchando contra el agarre de los Ninjas médicos en la puerta.

Dentro, cinco médicos corrían por toda la habitación, alguno de ellos siempre teniendo manos verdes sobre los dos jóvenes inmóviles.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer.- El azabache escuchó la voz de su maestro a su espalda. Dejó de forcejear contra el agarre de los médicos, permitiéndoles alejarlo un poco de la enfermería.

-¿Va a morir?- Preguntó con voz monótona, la histeria de hace unos segundos desaparecida. Pero ambos sabían que era una monotonía fingida, pues el Uchiha se estaba quebrando por dentro. Kakashi suspiro.

-No lo sé.- Ambos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta de la enfermería, donde por la pequeña ventana se podía ver a un rubio y un peli rojo inconscientes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ne...Asuma sensei...¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Cuestionó Chōji, sus ojos plantados en donde los dos cuerpos habían estado.

Asuma miró a los dos gennin que estaban con él. Ambos estaban completamente tensos y parecían tener intenciones de correr a la enfermería en cualquier segundo. El Sarutobi suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello e inhalando una buena porción de su cigarro, antes de continuar.

-Es solo una suposición... Pero creó que el Chakra del Kyubi contrarresto el Chakra del Ichibi. Cuando el Jinchuriki del Ichibi volvió a la normalidad, de alguna forma Naruto empujó el Chakra del Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo, seguramente usando algún tipo de sello.- Asuma estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había pasado, después de todo, los Uzumakis tenían precauciones en caso de que Naruto perdiera el control. Era casi irónico el que se hubiera permitido usar el Chakra para proteger a sus amigos, y no por un ataque de ira, como muchos aldeanos suponían que pasaría.

-¿Va a estar bien?- Está vez fue Shikamaru el que preguntó, su voz quebrándose al principio.

-No lo sé. Hay que llevarlo al hospital lo más pronto posible.- Aquí recibió dobles miradas confusas, pues ambos gennin sabían que había una salida al exterior, y no era por la qué habían llevado a su amigo.

-Ningún gennin puede salir de aquí hasta que todas las batallas hayan terminado.- Y como esperaba, la confusión se transformó en ira.

-¡Juez! ¡Me retiró!- Gritó Chōji, antes de que la pantalla siquiera terminara de nombrar a los contrincantes. Aunque era obvio quienes lucharían, pues solo quedaban dos. Y uno de ellos se acababa de retirar.

Ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha pareció sorprenderse ante la exclamación. Hayate asintió, proclamando al ganador antes de correr a la enfermería para avisar que ya se podían transportar a los heridos.

Asuma sonrió. Sabía que Chōji deseaba, al igual que todos, convertirse en Chunnin. Pero la vida de sus amigos siempre vendría primero. Asuma no podía estar más orgulloso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No.- Baki cruzó los brazos, mirando a los ojos al hombre más poderoso de Konoha y tratando de ocultar sus nervios. El Hokage frunció el ceño.

-Es un riesgo para todos.- Sentenció el anciano, alzando una blanca ceja ante la negativa del Joūnin. Baki asintió, aceptando sus palabras.

-Pero no puedo permitir que jueguen con el sello de nuestro Jinchuriki. Es una decisión que no está en mis manos.- Baki se encogió de hombros.

El Joūnin de la arena sintió la presión de un Chakra que sofocaba el aire en la habitación. Y no venía del Hokage.

Venía de Uzumaki Asari.

Baki no tenía ningún deseo de luchar contra un Uzumaki, mucho menos contra Asari, quien había sido nombrado un Ninja clase S en la tercera guerra Ninja y cuya familia se rumoreaba de haber destrozado campamentos enteros sin más que un par de sellos. El nombre de los Uzumaki era halagado y temido por ninjas en todas las naciones. Y Baki tenía al líder del Clan frente a él. Y ese líder no estaba contento, ni en lo más mínimo.

Habían pasado dos semana desde el incidente en las pre-eliminatorias, y ninguno de los dos Jinchuriki había despertado todavía. Sobraba decir que el líder del Clan Uzumaki estaba **furioso**. No podía demandar el que echaran a Gaara de Konoha, ya que iría contra los tratados de paz que Konoha tenía con Suna. En cambio, estaba pidiendo que le permitieran al Clan Uzumaki revisar el sello del peli rojo y arreglarlo, si era posible.

Suna se negó. Y eso los trajo a esta situación. Un muy incómodo Baki, un furioso Uzumaki y un infeliz Hokage.

-¿Sello? ¿Llaman a eso un sello? ¡Por favor! Es una aberración. Una ofensa a los maestros de sellos.- Bufo el Uzumaki, quien estaba recostado junto a la ventana detrás del Hokage, matando a Baki con la mirada.

Baki frunció el ceño. Asari estaba ofendiendo a la maestra de los sellos de Suna, lo que era una ofensa para todo Suna. Pero Baki sabía que debía hablar con cuidado, pues una palabra o una acción errónea podía provocar que los echaran de Konoha. Solo tenía que esperar. Cuando pasara la invasión y Konoha fuera propiedad de Suna, se aseguraría de mostrarle a aquel irrespetuoso Uzumaki su lugar. Hasta entonces, esperaría. (Ignoró la sensación incómoda en su pecho al pensar en la invasión. Konoha era su aliado y tenía muchas personas inocentes dentro de sus muros. Pero Baki nunca desobedecería las órdenes de su Kazekage, aunque pensara que esto era una misión suicida, aunque tuviese que matar cientos de niños inocentes por los pecados de sus padres. Suna siempre sería su prioridad.)

-No puedo permitir que toquen su sello. Podrían matarlo.- Asari bufo ante sus palabras, separándose del muro y acercándose al Joūnin.

-Lo que lo va a matar es ese sello inestable. Le doy cuatro años más, de pronto cinco.- Y con estas últimas frías palabras, Asari salió de la habitación.

Baki trató de ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Gaara moriría? ¿O el Uzumaki lo estaba engañando para que le permitiera tocar el sello?

-Me disculpó por el poco... Tacto de Asari. No le gusta que traten a los Jinchuriki como armas, y le gusta mucho menos que ataquen a su heredero.- Le dio una mirada significativa a Baki antes de continuar. - Si el Jinchuriki pierde el control nuevamente dentro de los muros de Konoha, se tomará como un acto de guerra.- Sentenció el Hokage, recostándose en su asiento y haciendo un movimiento con su mano en señal de que Baki se podía ir.

El Joūnin se levantó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la oficina, deseando más fuerte que nunca que la invasion saliera bien.

(Porque, de lo contrario, Suna estaría acabada.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Gracias por hacer esto...- Murmuró Asari, sus ojos fijos en su sobrino, quien se mantenía en un dulce sueño mientras su familia le rogaba silenciosamente que despertara.

Naruto estaba cubierto en vendas, lo único libre siendo su rubio cabello y sus azulados ojos, que permanecían cerrados. Asari paso una mano por su rojo cabello, agotado. No había podido dormir casi nada desde el momento en que Kakashi llegó a su casa para informarle de lo ocurrido en el examen. Honestamente, el Uzumaki no creía que podría volver a dormir hasta que el rubio estuviera nuevamente en su hogar, sano y salvo.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, Asari. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mi familia.- Respondió Tsunade, la tabla con la información médica de Naruto en sus manos. Poniendo una mano en el cabello del menor, Asari se giró a mirarla, regalándole una débil sonrisa.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- Preguntó el Uzumaki, pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por los rubios cabellos. Tsunade alzó los hombros, una expresión irritada en su joven cara.

-Ahora que lograron que volviera, el consejo no me quiere dejar ir.- La mujer rodó los ojos, causando una pequeña risa de parte del Uzumaki, pues ambos sabían que si la Sannin de verdad se quisiera ir, lo haría sin problemas.

-Así que finalmente volveremos a tener un sistema médico competente.- Tsunade sonrió con suficiencia ante el comentario del peli rojo, asintiendo.

El silencio invadió la habitación por unos minutos.

-Naruto estará bien, Asari.- Susurró finalmente Tsunade. Asari asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Con un suspiro, Tsunade camino hasta estar al lado de peli rojo. Cogiéndolo del collar de la camisa, lo empezó a arrastrar fuera de la habitación.

-¡O-Oi! ¡Tsunade!- Exclamó Asari, optando por no resistirse, pues no quería recibir uno de los famosos golpes de la Sannin.

-Estás agotado. He estado demasiado tiempo fuera si crees que permitiré que te lastimes a ti mismo.- Gruñó Tsunade, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con intención de arrastrar al Uzumaki devuelta a los terrenos del Clan. En vez, se encontró a once niños tapándole la salida, pues estaban parados justo frente a la puerta.

Asari carraspeo, levantándose un poco y tratando de recuperar su dignidad perdida. Dándole una corta mala mirada a su prima lejana, movió los ojos a los once pequeños.

-Naruto estará bien.- Repitió las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho. Y así como con él, aquellas palabras no sirvieron de nada para calmar a los ansiosos gennin.

Compartiendo una mirada con la rubia a su lado, Asari se movió de la puerta, permitiendo que los once niños entrarán a la habitación. Sonrió un poco al verlos rodear la cama y acomodarse alrededor de ella. Cuando se giró nuevamente para seguir su camino, frunció el ceño al ver que Sakura no había entrado.

-Tsunade-sama.- Llamó la joven, los nervios notándose en su voz, pero sus ojos brillando con determinación. Tsunade miró a la peli rosa, alzando una ceja en respuesta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Enséñeme!- Sakura hizo una reverencia, sus puños apretados a su lado.

Tsunade observó a la joven frente a ella. Muchas personas le habían pedido lo mismo, y a todas las había rechazado. Ninguno había tenido lo suficiente para convertirse en grandes ninjas médicos. Y Tsunade no estaba segura de que aquella joven tuviera lo necesario. Sin embargo...

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo que salió de su boca, en lugar del usual "No." Sakura se levantó de su reverencia, mirando a Tsunade con fuego en los ojos.

-Para proteger, curar y salvar a mi amigos.- Respondió Sakura con honestidad.

Tsunade asintió, agarró el brazo del Uzumaki, y empezó a caminar sin decir palabra. Sakura frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio como única señal de su enojo al perder la oportunidad de estudiar bajo la mejor médico del mundo.

Aún así. Sakura estudiaría. Devoraría libro tras libro y practicaría todos los días hasta convertirse en la mejor médico posible.

-Mañana a las 7 am, la espero en los terrenos Uzumaki, Haruno. Ni un segundo más tarde.- Escuchó la voz de Tsunade. Sakura alzó la mirada, sorprendida, antes de asentir con euforia, lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¡Sí señora!-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto frunció el ceño, arrugando el papel en su mano y lanzándolo en dirección a la canasta de basura, la cual ya estaba llena de páginas en el mismo estado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Asari, recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Naruto alzó la mirada un segundo antes de devolverla al nuevo pergamino frente a el.

El mayor alzó una ceja, entrando en la habitación y recogiendo uno de los papeles que rodeaban la caneca. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa de lo que leyó.

-Esto es muy avanzado, Naruto. Y peligroso.- Comentó el peli rojo, acercándose más y arrodillándose junto al rubio. Naruto suspiro, asintiendo.

-Lo sé.- Fue todo lo que respondió, empezando a dibujar símbolos en el nuevo pergamino.

-Despertaste hace apenas dos días, Naruto. Deberías descansar un poco.- Lo reprendió el Uzumaki mayor, cogiendo el mentón del menor y forzándolo a mirarlo. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero obedientemente dejó que el lápiz cayera de su mano, mirando directamente a los ojos de su tío.

-Tengo que prepararme para el torneo Oji[1]. Perdí dos semanas de entrenamiento.- Mientras hablaba, Asari lo levantó del suelo, guiándolo con una mano en su hombro de vuelta a la cama.

-¿Y para que, exactamente, necesitarías ese tipo de sellos, Naruto?- Cuestionó el mayor, sentándose junto a él en el colchón. Naruto se quedo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Asari suspiro.

-Es muy peligroso lo que quieres hacer Naruto. E ilegal.- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que intentarlo.- Susurró el menor. Asari lo observó por unos minutos antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo. Te pasaré algunos libros que hay en el tema y le informaré al Clan, por si alguien tiene alguna idea.- Asari alzó un dedo en señal de silencio cuando Naruto abrió la boca para protestar. - Somos familia Naruto. Y somos Uzumakis. Nadie revelara tus planes y hay gente con mucho más conocimiento en este tema que tú. No dejaré que lo hagas a menos de que estemos cien por ciento seguros de que va a funcionar.- Asari le dio una mirada severa a su sobrino, quien con un suspiro derrotado, asintió.

-Pero eso será mañana. Descansa por hoy.- Asari le sonrió, revolcándole los rubios cabellos antes de levantarse. Sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Naruto sonrió, recostándose en su cama. Su familia podía ser un poco irritante y sobre-protectora, pero el rubio no se podía imaginar una vida sin ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Disculpen los errores.**

 **Dios... ¡Que capitulo más largo! Espero que no se hayan aburrido a mitad de camino...**

 **¡De hecho! Por favor díganme en los comentarios si estos capítulos tan largos son aburridos y debería empezar a partirlos a la mitad, o si les gusta así.~ Aunque después de terminar los exámenes Chunnin, dudo mucho que vuelva a escribir un capítulo tan largo.**

 **Oh! Y en este capítulo pudieron ver muchas "fases" de Naruto. Aquí el fue criado para tomar el puesto de líder del Clan cuando cumpla cierta edad, por lo que se podría decir que desde ahora ya es un líder natural. Aunque también mostré, que a pesar de todo, Naruto no lo sabe todo y a veces necesita ayuda, ya sea de su sensei o su familia. Y sigue siendo el divertido Naruto que amamos. Es un balance delicado que espero estar logrando** **-w-.**

 **Muchas cosas pasaron... así que, si tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en decirme. Créanlo o no, tengo una razón para cada locura y/o pequeño cambio que cause.**

 **[1]- Según el internet "Oji" o "Oji-san" significa "Tio" aunque en algunas ocasiones también se usa para "Abuelo". En esta ocasión, obviamente me refiero a "Tio".**

 **¡Y eso es todo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Ciao Ciao.**

 **PD: FanFiction esta siendo un dolor de cabeza últimamente. Me esta poniendo problema para editar, subir capitulo, crear nueva historia, subir imágenes, etc. Si la pagina me deja, espero subir pronto. -_-**


	7. Capítulo 7

Naruto sonrió inocentemente, llevando sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Shikamaru y Neji continuaron observándolo con las cejas alzadas.

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos.

Los otros dos cruzaron los brazos.

-¡Todo estará bien!- Exclamó Naruto finalmente, lanzando sus manos al aire en exasperación. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos antes de volver nuevamente hacia él.

Sin decir palabra, Neji sacó un grueso pergamino de su bolsillo. Naruto hizo una cara de disgusto al reconocerlo.

-Aquí dice explícitamente que cuando tu tío se ve más preocupado de lo normal, nosotros inmediatamente debemos interferir cualquier plan que tengas en mente.- Leyó Neji después de abrir el pergamino, unas delgadas gafas sobre su nariz que no necesitaba pero insistía en usar, pues creía que se veía más profesional.

Naruto rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos en exasperación.

El pergamino había sido creada hacia unos años, específicamente cuando Naruto cumplió ocho. El Uzumaki había querido hacer una pequeña broma para celebrarlo y, queriendo que fuera una sorpresa, se había escabullido fuera de Konoha para conseguir algunos materiales junto a Sasuke, pues esconderlo del azabache le fue imposible. Ya que no eran Ninjas oficiales, no se consideraba tradición. Sin embargo, en el camino se habían encontrado con algunas dificultades. Por decir poco, no salió bien. Los dos pequeños volvieron a Konoha días después, donde encontraron una villa completamente de cabeza, pues absolutamente todos los ninjas dentro y algunos civiles los habían estado buscando. Sus familias lo habían destrozado todo para encontrarlos. Kakashi los tuvo en sus brazos a los tres segundos de que ingresaran a la aldea, Asari y Fugaku rodeándolos poco después.

Sus amigos y familia no estuvieron felices con ellos. En lo absoluto. ¿El resultado? La creación del pergamino al que Naruto estaba, en el momento, dando un gran esfuerzo para quemar con sus ojos. Quién sabe, de pronto con su chakra era posible.

El pergamino era básicamente una Extensa, con la e mayúscula necesaria, lista de reglas y precauciones respecto a cuánto riesgo era aceptable en sus bromas. Con el tiempo, y la habilidad de ambos creciendo inmensamente, sus familias les habían dado libertad nuevamente. Sus amigos, por otro lado, era un asunto totalmente diferente. Se apegaban a la lista como si fuese su guía de vida, para el desaliento del Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

Neji y Shikamaru, como el mayor y el más inteligente respectivamente, eran los que más se aseguraban de que los otros dos no se lanzarán en algo suicidamente estupido.

-Oji-san no está preocupado.- Se defendió Naruto, muy maduramente sacándole la lengua a sus dos amigos, quienes simplemente alzaron una ceja ante su respuesta para luego apuntar con los ojos en dirección a la estantería, donde los espectadores ya estaban empezando a sentarse.

Asari estaba caminando de un lado a otro, su normalmente peinado cabello completamente revolcado, su ropa no estaba puesta con tanto detalle como de costumbre, y el Uzumaki mandaba miradas a Naruto cada par de minutos, revelando la razón de su preocupación. Los otros miembros del Clan Uzumaki que estaban con él no se veían mucho mejor.

El Hyuga y el Nara devolvieron su mirada al rubio frente a ellos. Naruto bufo derrotado.

-Son los exámenes Chunnin. Desde el momento en que decidimos ser

Ninjas aceptamos que vendría con un alto riesgo. Simplemente tomaré uno de esos altos riesgos en una de mis batallas.- Dijo Naruto finalmente, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Neji guardó el pergamino mientras compartía una mirada preocupada con Shikamaru.

-Lo sabemos Ruto. Es solo que...- Neji suspiro, moviendo sus manos como si esperara que estás acabarán sus palabras.

-Tomas riesgos innecesarios Ruto. Tú vida es suficientemente peligrosa y tienes el toque para triplicar el riesgo.- Finalizó Shikamaru, cruzando los brazos con un suspiro derrotado.

Naruto les dio a ambos una suave sonrisa. Entendía su preocupación, pues él era exactamente igual cuando alguien que amaba estaba o posiblemente estaría en peligro. Camino hasta estar a su lado, rodeando el cuello de ambos con sus brazos.

-Prometo salir vivo de esta.- Dijo con alegría, dándoles una brillante sonrisa.

-Con la mayoría de tus huesos intactos, si serías tan amable.- Comentó Shikamaru.

-Coma no cuenta como estar vivo.- Agregó Neji.

Naruto rodó los ojos, optando por simplemente asentir.

(Y lentamente, sin el conocimiento de nadie, las ruedas del destino empezaron a encajar.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Este niño es malo paro mis nervios. ¡Y para mi cabello! ¡A este paso lo tendré todo blanco a mis treinta!- Se quejó Asari, quien, al ver que las personas habían empezado a llegar, arreglo su apariencia y se sentó junto a uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Claro que dicho amigo nunca lo admitiría.

Fugaku rodó los ojos. -Actúa como el respetado y noble líder de un poderoso Clan que se supone que eres.- Lo reprendió Fugaku, en ningún momento apartando los ojos del libro en su mano. Asari le dio una mala mirada mientras arreglaba su cabello y atuendo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Asari se dejara deslizar en su silla, igual a un pequeño niño quejándose de la falta de atención hacías sus muy graves problemas. Fugaku suspiro irritado, cerrando el libro de un golpe y conteniéndose a si mismo de gruñir, después de todo un serio y noble líder como él no hace algo tan primitivo. Solo en su cabeza se admitiría a él mismo que estuvo bastante cerca. Se giró un poco en su silla para encarar al niño disfrazado de adulto que actualmente estaba sentado a su lado.

Asari era un hombre extremadamente inteligente, una serpiente en política y un gran Ninja. Pero, en la honesta y humilde opinión de Fugaku, era completamente insufrible cuando la situación no necesitaba al líder dentro de él. Nuevamente solo se admitiría a si mismo como la actitud del Uzumaki lo relajaba y alegraba en aquellos días en que la oscuridad de su profesión empezaba a invadirlo.

-Ya llegaste y pasaste tus treinta Uzumaki.- Comentó en tono burlón. Asari cruzó los brazos, ignorando su comentario.

El labio de Fugaku subió ligeramente en algo similar a una sonrisa antes de que su expresión se volviera nuevamente blanca de emoción.

-¿Desde cuando dudas del poder y la capacidad de Naruto?- Cuestionó el Uchiha con una ceja alzada. El peli rojo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, provocando que un aire serio cayera sobre los dos.

-No lo estoy dudando. Es solo que...- Dio un suspiro pesado, sus ojos buscando al rubio en la cabina de competidores. - Lo que planea hacer...- Dejó la frase colgando, descansando la cabeza sobre el espaldar.

Fugaku frunció el ceño. Asari podía ser increíblemente sobre protector con su heredero, pero siempre había confiado en que el rubio saldría sano y salvo, pues el peli rojo estaba más que consciente del poder que tenía su sobrino. Esta vez... Esta vez su voz sonaba como si temiera el resultado de la batalla.

Fugaku también dirigió su mirada a los participantes, preguntándose internamente que era tan malo que preocuparía a uno de los hombres más confiados que conocía.

Y muy, muy en el fondo, reconoció la gota de curiosidad, miedo y preocupación que lo invadió como resultado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cual es la primera batalla?- Kankuro observó a la rubia que había preguntado, internamente rodando los ojos. Novatos. Nunca se preparan lo suficiente.

-Sasuke vs Gaara.- Respondió el joven Hyuga, quien estaba recostado sobre el muro junto a la puerta.

Kankuro frunció el ceño. En la lista decía que el Uzumaki sería el primero. ¿Como era posible que los mismos gennin de Konoha no supiera esa información básica? Sobre todo cuando el Hyuga era el contrincante del Uzumaki. Él, al menos, debería saber el orden.

-Pensé que Naruto lucharía primero.- Comentó un joven que parecía más dormido que despierto. Un Nara, si la memoria de Kankuro no le fallaba.

-Convencí al Hokage de que dejara a Sasuke pelear primero.- Respondió el Uzumaki, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Los otros tres se giraron a él, sus cejas alzadas. El rubio río antes de volver a hablar.

-Kakashi-sensei se lo llevó para enseñarle una técnica. Sakura y yo no podemos controlar el elemento necesario tan bien como Sasuke, así que solo él fue. Hice una apuesta a que no llegaría a tiempo para su lucha. - Uzumaki miró el reloj en la pared, siguiendo el palito como si se quisiera asegurar de que este se estaba moviendo.

-¿Ramen?- Preguntó el Nara. El Uzumaki asintió con entusiasmo, provocando que los otros tres hicieran expresiones simpáticas cuales posiblemente estaban dirigidas a los ahorros del Uchiha.

Kankuro decidió volver a ignorarlos. Pronto todos estarían muertos de igual manera. Entre menos recuerdos tenga de las víctimas de hoy, mejor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto suspiro con tristeza, dejando que su cuerpo cayera contra la baranda. La rubia a su lado rodó los ojos.

-Deja de lloriquear.- Comentó está con diversión, dandole un suave golpe en las costillas con su codo. El Uzumaki le dio una mala mirada, cruzando los brazos con terquedad.

-Llego un segundo antes de que cancelaran su batalla. ¡UN SEGUNDO!- Exclamó el joven, lanzando sus manos al cielo mientras le daba una mala mirada al azabache en la arena.

Sasuke y Gaara se miraban uno al otro, la arena flotando alrededor del joven peli rojo. Sasuke tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mirando con indiferencia a su contrincante.

-No vas a conseguir Ramen gratis y le tienes que comprar tomates a Sasuke. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.- Respondió Ino con exasperación, aunque su tono revelaba lo mucho que esto la divertía. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera físico dolor.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Dio un suspiro pesado, cruzando nuevamente los brazos. -¿Tienes alguna idea del nivel de obsesión que tiene Sasuke con los tomates? Mi pobre rana estará vacía en menos de tres días.- Se quejó, cayendo sobre la baranda nuevamente de forma derrotada. Ino rodó los ojos, dandole suaves golpecitos reconfortantes en la espalda.

El silencio invadió el lugar cuando Sasuke finalmente hizo el primer ataque.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moviéndose en sig sag, el Uchiha apareció frente al peli rojo, en su mano derecha un Kunai cargado de electricidad. Gaara alzó la mano perezosamente e inmediatamente la arena respondió a su llamado, una pared apareciendo frente al Kunai. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, sin embargo, cuando en el muro de arena apareció una pequeña rajadura. Tres brazos de arena se dirigieron con rapidez al Uchiha, uno por cada lado. Sasuke se alejó del peli rojo, la energía de su Kunai disminuyendo.

Gaara cruzo los brazos, su ceño fruncido. No dudaba que iba a ser el campeón en esta lucha, pero lo enojaría mucho si el joven azabache también era capaz de romper su armadura, como lo había hecho el chico de verde. Mandándole una rápida mirada a la caseta de los Hokages, el joven peli rojo recibió un pequeño asentimiento por parte de su padre.

Con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, el peli rojo permitió que su arena lo encerrara, provocando el inicio de la transformación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asari frunció el ceño cuando blancas plumas empezaron a caer. Los civiles e incluso algunos Ninjas empezaban a caer en un sueño profundo. Sin pensarlo, sus manos ya se habían puesto en posición de Kai, permitiéndole estar despierto mientras observaba la situación. A su lado, Fugaku hacia lo mismo.

-Tenemos que...- Pero antes de que el Uchiha pudiera terminar su oración, una explosión en la casilla de los Hokages atrajo su atención. Sus miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde el jefe de su villa estaba. Entre el humo solo pudieron distinguir a dos figuras, una de ellas tenía atrapada a la otra y estaba saltando al techo del estadio. Compartieron una rápida mirada antes de que ambos corrieran hacía el lugar. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo una barrera aparecía, rodeando al Hokage y al nuevo descubierto Orochimaru.

-Asari...- Murmuró Fugaku, sus ojos fijos en Hiruzen. El Uzumaki asintió sin decir palabra. Segundos después desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

La paz había acabado. Los amigables hombres de hace unos minutos habían sido remplazados por guerreros, líderes, cabezas de clanes.

Y el líder del Clan Uzumaki se dirigía a reunir a sus mejores Ninjas, después de todo los sellos eran la especialidad de su Clan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shikamaru agarro el brazo del rubio antes de que este pudiese saltar a la arena.

-¡Nos están invadiendo, Naruto! ¡No puedes correr sin un plan!- Le reclamó el Nara, apretando su agarre con cada palabra. El Uzumaki negó con rapidez la cabeza, forcejando contra su amigo.

-El chakra se está concentrando en esa esfera de arena. Chakra de demonio. Si está ocurriendo lo que creo que está ocurriendo, no habrá villa que conquistar al final del día. Todos estaremos muertos.- A su alrededor los otros gennin de Konoha empalidecieron, los gennin de Suna y Sonido habían desaparecido a los pocos segundos de que las plumas empezarán a caer. -Shika.. tengo que ir.- Murmuró Naruto en tono suplicante, sabiendo que si se liberaba con fuerza he iba por el demonio, sus amigos lo seguirían.

Shikamaru apretó su agarre nuevamente, la fuerza con la que cerró los ojos siendo la única muestra del dolor que lo destrozaba por dentro. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Naruto muriera si iba contra el demonio por su cuenta. Pero también sabía que, como Ninja de Konoha, su prioridad era proteger la villa, por encima de todo.

-Ve con Sasuke y Sakura.- Le ordenó el Nara, finalmente soltándolo. Por qué aunque tuviera un deber con la villa, Shikamaru nunca permitiría que sus amigos se arriesgarán sin precauciones, sin alguna posibilidad de volver con vida. -Yo me aseguraré de que los civiles evacuen y proporcionaré un camino seguro para ellos.- Naruto finalmente giró para mirar al Nara, su boca empezando a abrirse para protestar antes de que el otro joven alzara la mano en señal de silencio, negando la cabeza.

-Eso o te arrastro con los civiles Ruto.- Se miraron fijamente uno al otro, el ruido a su alrededor completamente mudo para ambos. Finalmente Naruto asintió y, apartando sus ojos de los del Nara, saltó a la arena.

Shikamaru sintió como el miedo rodeaba su corazón y lo apretaba de forma que el dolor casi que se volvía físico. Tomó un suspiro hondo, mandando todas las emociones a la parte de atrás de su mente, donde podría acceder a ellas cuando todo hubiese terminado.

-Vamos.- Susurró. Ino, Shino y Neji se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir. No les gustaba el plan, pues el que sus amigos se pusieran en riesgo mortal no era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero eso lo podrían discutir después, cuando todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, sentados en la cabeza del Hokage.

Ahora...

Ahora estaban en guerra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi frunció el ceño, una de sus shirukens matando a un shinobi de la arena mientras su ojo rodeaba el estadio, buscando a tres personas en específico.

-¿El Hokage?- Preguntó Gai, apareciendo a su lado. Kakashi le dio una pequeña mirada para confirmar que fuera él, antes de pararse espalda contra espalda.

-Atrapado en el domo. Uzumaki-sama y otros dos Uzumakis están tratando de romperlo, pero el sello está siendo sostenido por cuatro personas, más el poder de Orochimaru. Tomará tiempo.- Respondió Hatake, agachándose para que la patada de Gai golpeara al hombre frente a él.

El Ninja vestido de verde solo asintió, en silencio siguiendo la lucha y sus propios ojos buscando a sus estudiantes.

-Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei.- Llamó Shikamaru, deteniéndose frente a los dos Jōnin. El resto de su grupo apareció poco después.

Kakashi los contó en silencio, su preocupación aumentando cuando notó que de los doce solo faltaban sus estudiantes.

-¿Shikamaru?- El sensei del equipo siete hablo en tono de pregunta. El Nara lo miró a los ojos, el arrepentimiento claro en su cara. Kakashi no permitió que su mal presentimiento se mostrará en su rostro.

-Fueron por el...- Su oración fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido en la arena. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la fuente. Gaara había salido de su esfera, casi todo convertido en un demonio de arena. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban frente a él, todos con Kunais en las manos. El demonio les dio una mirada antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque. Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron un pequeño debate antes de que los tres lo persiguieran.

Kakashi se preparó para seguirlos, pero la mano de Gai en su pecho lo detuvo. Sin pensarlo, el peli gris la agarro, poniéndola en posición tal que le fuera fácil romperla con un solo movimiento. Sin su conocimiento, su sharigan giraban con velocidad tras su párpado.

-Tenemos una villa que proteger Kakashi.- Su voz era un susurro lo suficientemente suave para que el Jōnin supiera que los más jóvenes eran incapaces de oírlo.

-Son niños.- Se quejó el peli gris, su ceño fruncido. Gai negó con la cabeza.

-Son gennin.- Le respondió el adulto vestido de verde, su tono era gentil pero el escondido regaño en el fue obvio para el portador de solo un Sharigan.

Kakashi giró nuevamente su cabeza, observando como sus tres estudiantes, los tres niños que él había visto crecer, corrían tras un jinchuriki fuera de control. Cerró sus labios en una firme línea, soltando la mano de Gai del doloroso agarre, sin mirarlo.

-Equipo Ocho, lleven a los civiles a un lugar seguro. Equipo diez, apoyo. Equipo Gai, conmigo.- Los gennin dieron un firme asentimiento antes de que cada uno empezará su trabajo. Gai le dedicó una mirada que Kakashi ignoró por completo, prefiriendo observar los alrededores por posibles peligros.

En ese momento, Kakashi era el Ninja con más experiencia, pues incluso Gai se quedaba atrás cuando en esa zona se refería. Debí proteger la villa a todo costo. Pero por encima de ello, Gai le había recordado algo muy importante.

Sus niños ya no eran niños. Ahora eran gennin, capaces de tomar sus propios riesgos y decisiones. Kakashi confiara en el poder que él les había dado para que se mantuvieran con vida.

Esto, sin embargo, no lo detuvo de mandar uno de sus perros tras ello, pues para poder proteger la villa, debía saber con seguridad que los jóvenes no estaban muertos. (Porque en el fondo, no importa cuánto tiempo pasará o en que se convirtieran, ellos siempre serían sus niños.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto mantuvo su expresión completamente blanca, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pecho, de donde grandes cantidades de sangre estaban actualmente saliendo.

Una punta de arena lo había atravesado en el hombro derecho. El demonio había aprovechado la ocasión y por ello el Uzumaki estaba cubierto de heridas. Internamente agradeció que Shikamaru le hubiera obligado a venir con el resto de su equipo, pues de lo contrario Naruto estaba seguro de que ya estaría muerto.

Sasuke estaba distrayendo al demonio, mientras Sakura cerraba su herida. Sabía que no durarían mucho, después de todo luchar contra un Jinchuriki fuera de control y ganar era casi que imposible para Ninjas veteranos, mucho menos tres gennin.

Naruto tomó un respiro hondo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Sakura.- La pelirosa lo miró, una ceja alzada en pregunta. El Uzumaki sonrió un poco, con la cabeza señalando al demonio. No fue necesario decir más.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero asintió, dejando que el chakra verde desapareciera de sus manos. Naruto la miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de acercarse, dandole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Para cualquier otra persona, aquel gesto parecería romántico. Pero los doce se protegían y amaban como solo los más cercanos de los hermanos podrían. No era inusual que dieran estos pequeños gestos de afecto, ya sea un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla o incluso dormir en la misma cama. En la aldea más de uno pensaba que entre todos había un amorío y los jóvenes no se tomaban la molestia de corregirlos, después de todo, el cariño que sentían por los otros era imposible describir en meras palabras.

Naruto respiró profundamente, permitiéndose entrar a las reservas más oscuras de su ser. Dejó que el chakra envenenado corriera por sus venas, provocando que una segunda piel roja lo rodeará.

-Bailemos.- Gruñó, sus ojos mostrando el deseo de sangre que lo invadía, el cual no todo le pertenecía al demonio cuyo poder estaba _tomando_. ( Oh no. Naruto era humano después de todo. Y el Ichibi se había atrevido a tocar lo que era **_suyo_**. Quizás no era tan demente como su prisionero, pero cuando la situación lo requería...Bueno. El demonio podía servir como excusa para el resultado.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Orochimaru sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras revivía al primer y segundo Hokage. El cuarto estaba siendo preparado.

Todo había salido a la perfección. Bueno.. casi. El Jinchuriki no estaba destruyendo la villa como había sido planeado. Sin embargo sus dulces serpientes se habían encargado de ello. Había atrapado al tercero en una barrera inquebrantable, su victoria estaba asegurada.

Ignoro la pequeña voz en su interior que gritaba el único fallo en su plan.

Orochimaru había aprendido el sello para la barrera y se lo había enseñado a sus cuatro subordinados. Pero nunca se molestó en buscar los origines de la barrera, y al parecer eso iba a ser su caída.

El sello era originalmente Uzumaki. Por lo que todo Uzumaki que se respetará lo conocía, por ende sabía cómo desactivarlo.

Ignoro las pequeñas quebraduras que empezaban a aparecer en el domo, en vez concentrándose en atacar al tercero con los dos cuerpos revividos.

(Y en su mente... En su mente recordaba momentos en los que había estado atrapado. Sin salida. Sin esperanza. Y luego sapos y babosas lo rescataban, siempre cubriéndole la espalda...

Ahora...Ahora estaba solo.)

El cofre del cuarto salió de la tierra, pero al abrirse no apareció ningún cuerpo.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué...?

-Orochimaru-Sama!- Gritó uno de los cuatro sosteniendo la barrera antes de caer inconsciente. El sannin gruñó en señal de irritación.

-Lamentó irme tan rápido viejo, pero la fiesta se acabo.- Mientras el primero y segundo atacaban sin piedad al tercero, Orochimaru apareció a su lado, clavándole un Kunai cerca del corazón. Gruñó, sin embargo, cuando el anciano solo sonrió, segundos antes de que un gigante fantasma apareciera y robara su habilidad de hacer Jutsus.

Orochimaru gritó en rabia. La barrera quebrándose a sus espaldas. (Pero a diferencia de lo que todos creían, no sentía rabia por lo ocurrido. Los ojos del tercero sin embargo...¿Como se atrevía el anciano a mirarlo con piedad? ¿Cariño? ¿Perdón? Orochimaru de los sannin no necesitaba el perdón de nadie. Él era de los mejores Ninjas de la época y había hecho cosas...Quizás no muy éticamente correctas, pero maravillosas.)

(Solo en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aceptaría el peso que se fue de sus hombros al ver la pequeña sonrisa que hacía mucho su sensei no le daba. Y aún más en el fondo, admitiría que la única razón por la que seguía luchando era porque se negaba a permitir que nadie lo matara, excepto sus dos antiguos compañeros. Ellos recibirían el honor.)

Y no por primera vez en su vida, Orochimaru de los Sannin huyó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El mundo, de repente, era más claro. Sentía como si antes hubiese estado viviendo bajo un mar de arena, lleno de odio y dolor. Ahora podía ver, sentir, oler y tocar cosas sin tener la horrible necesidad de destruirlo. El deseo de sangre que lo había invadido toda su vida había desaparecido y se sentía...en paz.

-¿Porque?- Murmuró Gaara, todo su cuerpo cubierto en heridas y sangre. Naruto estaba a unos pocos metros de él, sus amigos a su alrededor y un perro que había aparecido al final de la batalla sentado a su lado.

La pregunta era tan abierta que ni el propio Gaara estaba seguro de que estaba preguntando. Pero por alguna razón el joven de la arena sintió que era lo correcto a decir.

-Porque...Porque yo podría haber terminado como tú.- Naruto mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo. -No...No se como es vivir sin familia, sin amigos. Sin personas que te amen y te aprecien por cómo eres.- El rubio apoyo los codos sobre la tierra, forzando a su cuerpo a sentarse. La pelirosa a su lado frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio. - Pero si se que es sentirse un monstruo. Sentir... Que algunas veces tú eres el demonio.- Los dos jóvenes tras el Uzumaki compartieron una mirada. Era la primera vez que Naruto admitía aquello. -No puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo.- El Uzumaki se había levantado con dolorosa lentitud, caminando hacia Gaara con una pierna coja, volviendo a caer a unos centímetros de el y arrastrándose el último espacio con las manos. -¿Amigos?- Una lastimada y ensangrentada mano apareció en la visión del pelirojo.

Gaara miró al rubio con confusión. ¿Amigo? ¿Que era un amigo? ¿Porque este joven querría ser su amigo? Y luego alzó la mirada de la mano ofrecida hacia los sinceros ojos azules que lo observaban sin ninguno odio, asco, miedo o disgusto. Devolvió su mirada a la mano.

Gaara nunca había tenido amigos. No sabía cómo se hacía, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuaban los amigos. Estuvo apunto de declinar, de declarar que alguien como él estaba por encima de tan innecesario lazos... Y luego.. Luego cometió el error de mirar los ojos del Uzumaki nuevamente. Esas sinceras esferas azules forzaron las palabras de su boca.

-Amigos.- Proclamó en un suave suspiro, cogiendo la mano en el más firme agarre que sus débiles y cansados músculos podían lograr.

-¿Donde está madr...El demonio?- Gaara frunció el ceño ante su confusión. Llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse al cambio de título. Naruto le dio una suave y triste sonrisa antes de apuntar a su estomago. Gaara tildo la cabeza en confusión. -Pero...No lo siento...- El pelirojo tocó su abdomen, tratando de comprobar la verdad.

-No deberías. Y no podrás hacerlo otra vez. Veraz...- Naruto llevó una mano a su nuca, rascándola con vergüenza. - El sello que tenias era un asco. Yo simplemente lo...organize.- El joven de la arena solo continuo mirándolo. El Uzumaki sonrió incómodo. -Mi familia me ayudó...- Agregó finalmente cuando Gaara continuo sin decir nada.

-¿No voy a escuchar su voz otra vez?- Preguntó el pelirojo. Naruto asintió en confirmación. - ¿Puedo dormir?- Nuevamente el rubio asintió.

Gaara se quedo en silencio, no muy seguro de cómo procesar la información. Sintió como algo líquido caía por sus mejillas. Alzó la mano para limpiar lo que suponía que era sangre, pero el líquido era transparente y salía de sus ojos. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Estás llorando.- Explicó el rubio al ver su cara de confusión, lentamente acercándose más al otro joven antes de rodearlo en un abrazo.

Gaara se congeló, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Finalmente sus brazos se movieron con cautela para rodear al rubio. Y de pronto... las cascadas de agua cayendo por sus ojos eran imparables.

(Porqué finalmente era libre. Porqué por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo estaba tratando como un humano. Un humano con sentimientos y emociones. Porqué por primera vez no escuchaba la voz en su cabeza demandando sangre. Ya no era un demonio. Era **libre**.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nagato suspiro, sus cabeza inclinada hacia abajo en resignación.

-No fue tu culpa.- La voz de Asari sonó a su espalda. Instintivamente Nagato se paró derecho, después de todo no podía permitir que nadie lo viera en un estado de vulnerabilidad, ni siquiera su propia familia.

Asari suspiro pesadamente, caminando por el pequeño balcón hasta detenerse junto a su sobrino. Sin mirarlo, se recostó en la baranda.

-No fue tu culpa.- Repitió. Nagato lo miró por unos segundos antes de recostarse contra la pared.

-Si lo fue.- Su voz, al igual que su rostro, estaba completamente vacío de emoción. Asari, sin embargo, pudo escuchar la tristeza y rabia delicadamente escondidas.

Levantándose de su lugar, Asari se acercó al menor, forzando los morados ojos a ver fijamente sus azulados.

-¿Culpas a Katsume?¿A mi?- Preguntó. Instantáneamente Nagato negó la cabeza, su ceño fruncido.

Katsume y Nagato habían sido los dos Uzumakis que ayudaron a Asari a romper la barrera. Lo habían logrado en exactamente ocho minutos con veinte segundos. Aún así, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

-Soy el portador del rinnegan, tio. Debería poder romper esa barrera en segundos.- Asari alzó una ceja en incredulidad.

-Tener el rinnegan no te convierte en alguien con poder ilimitado. Tenemos reservar grandes, si. Pero nuestro chakra no es eterno. Sabes tan bien como yo que romper esa barrera en menos de ocho minutos es básicamente imposible.- El menor le dio una mala mirada, pero Asari se mantuvo firme, su ceño ahora fruncido. Finalmente Nagato suspiro derrotado, apartando la mirada.

-El tercero está muerto tío.- Susurró, cerrando los ojos para evitar que la culpa se mostrará en ellos. Asari simplemente asintió, observando el vasto espacio de valle que era propiedad de los Uzumakis.

-El tercero se sacrificó por decisión propia. Él sabía que los Uzumakis podrían romper la barrera. Y sabía lo que hacer ese Jutsu provocaría. Decidió morir para proteger a la villa de Orochimaru. Aunque hubieses podido romper la barrera antes, creo que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.- Nagato se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Cuando abrió la boca para responder, otra voz sonó desde la puerta.

-¿Tío? ¿Primo?- Karin, al igual que los otros dos Uzumakis mayores, estaba vestida completamente de negro, su cabello cogido en una alta cola de caballo. Asari giró a verla, asintiendo a la pregunta no dicha.

En silencio, puso una de sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Nagato, caminando con el hasta la puerta y haciendo lo mismo con Karin cuando llegaron hasta ella. Dándoles una suave sonrisa a ambos, siguió su camino hasta el frente de la casa, donde el resto del Clan lo esperaba.

Era hora de ir al funeral del tercero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Donde está?- Exigió saber, sus ojos involuntariamente transformándose en esferas rojas con rayas negras. Los tres ninjas del sonido lo observaron con cautela.

-Solo Orochimaru-sama sabe. Si quieres averiguar el paradero de tu hermano, únetenos.- Declaro Jirōbō. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Tienes una semana para decidir. Si quieres unirte, ven a este parque a media noche.- Continuó Tayuya antes de desaparecer junto a los otros dos.

Los tres estaban decididos, sin embargo, a secuestrar al heredero Uchiha si era necesario, con tal de complacer a su amo harían cualquier cosa. Kidōmaru había muerto por fallar con la barrera y ellos no deseaban tener el mismo destino.

Desde lejos, observaron al Uchiha. El joven no se había movido de su lugar, un gesto pensativo remplazando la mueca de antes.

-¿Y si le dice a alguien?- Susurró Sakon. Tayuya negó con la cabeza.

-Ama demasiado a su hermano como para perder esta oportunidad.- Sentenció la única mujer.

Y efectivamente, durante una semana, observaron al azabache, solo perdiéndolo de vista cuando entraba a la propiedad Uchiha. Pero ni siquiera los tres del sonido estaban tan locos como para infiltrar ese lugar. Se conformaron con saber que Sasuke se estaba lentamente alejando de sus amigos y fuera de las propiedades, no parecía estar hablando con muchos Uchihas.

Asumieron que el azabache había tomado la decisión correcta. Y creyeron que aquello se confirmo cuando el Uchiha apareció en el parque y los siguió fuera de la villa sin protestar.

Sasuke solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando le preguntaron durante el viaje que lo convenció.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Tenemos que ir tras él!- Exigió Naruto, apenas conteniéndose de golpear la mesa. Tsunade, la nueva nombrada quinta Hokage, le devolvió la mirada con calculadores pero simpáticos ojos.

-Se fue por su propia voluntad Naruto.- Contestó con calma, cruzando las manos frente a su boca. Fugaku, quien estaba tras el rubio, frunció el ceño.

-Un equipo pequeño, Tsunade-sama, sería suficiente.- Comentó con diplomacia Asari, quien estaba parado junto al Uchiha.

La nueva Hokage observó a las personas frente a su escritorio. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro derrotado.

-Cuatro.- Permitió, asegurándose de mirar fijamente al rubio Uzumaki, tratando de transmitir la importancia de la orden. Naruto apretó los labios en una firme línea ante el bajo número, sin embargo asintió.

Dando una pequeña reverencia, el Uzumaki salió.

Tsunade suspiro, moviendo los ojos para observar a los dos líderes de clanes frente a ella. Ya había tratado con el cachorro, ahora le tocaba los alfa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once niños estaban sentados sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokega, en completo silencio.

-¿Solo cuatro?- Preguntó la pelirosa, quien tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio. Naruto asintió, sin darse cuenta acariciando el rosado cabello para confortar a su amiga (hermana).

Los once estaban acomodados de forma en la que todos tocaran una pequeña parte del otro. Era su forma de asegurarse que el resto seguía ahí. Que solo uno se había ido y pronto volvería, aunque fuese lo último que hicieran.

-Yo voy.- Las miradas se fijaron en la joven de cabello rosado. Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, él rubio ya estaba negando la cabeza.

-Ino, Hinata y tú son buenas en ninjutsu médico y después del ataque...Konoha las necesita.- Sentenció, dandole una dura mirada a la joven Haruno cuando está se levantó, dispuesta a discutir.

-Ruto tiene razón Sakura. Lee, Tente y Shino obtuvieron serias heridas en la invasion, así que tampoco pueden ir. Kiba se debe quedar por obvias razones.- Shikamaru tenía ambas manos estiradas, ocultando un dedo a medida que eliminaba posibilidades. -Eso nos deja a Ruto, Chō, Neji y yo.- Finalizó.

Los eliminados fruncieron el ceño, enojados ante la decisión de que ellos no podrían ayudar al azabache. El más prominente era Kiba, cuya razón de la estadía era necesaria, pero injusta ante los ojos del Inuzuka. Sakura suspiro, volviendo a su antigua posición.

-Nos vamos a primera hora de la mañana.- Declaró Naruto. Los tres que lo acompañarían asintieron.

Y aún así, a pesar de que la reunión obviamente había terminado, ninguno de los once se movió de su lugar.

Estuvieron sobre la cabeza del Hokage, juntos, toda la noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Reporte.- Gruñó Orochimaru desde su lugar en la cama. Kabuto estaba de pie junto a él, una tabla en sus manos.

-Los tres del sonido y Kimimaru fueron derrotados por los Ninjas de Konoha. Están muertos. Aún así, Sasuke logró llegar.- Kabuto uso la yema de sus dedos para subir las gafas sobre su nariz. Estás brillaron momentáneamente, reflejando el brillo de la lámpara.

-¿Algún sello rastreador?- Cuestionó el Sannin. Kabuto negó la cabeza.

-Déjalo entrar.-

Orochimaru mantuvo su sonrisa satisfecha para si mismo. El pequeño Uchiha había caído en la trampa perfectamente. Ahora Orochimaru se encargaría de entrenarlo para que el joven azabache se convirtiera en el perfecto reemplazo de cuerpo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que el portador del sharigan tratara de matarlo.

Se le hizo difícil, sin embargo, contener la sonrisa cuando el azabache entró a la habitación, el sharigan activo.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-Kun.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde que había llegado a la guarida de Orochimaru y el Sannin aún no le decía nada sobre la ubicación de su hermano. Insistía que le diría cuando Sasuke estuviese listo para saberlo.

Dejando salir un suspiro derrotado, el azabache cerró los ojos. Extrañaba a su familia. A sus amigos. El vacío que había invadido su corazón el segundo en el que había pisado fuera de Konoha seguía presente y se hacía más fuerte cada día.

Negando un poco la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama. Debía entrenar. Después de todo, esa tarde sería interesante.

Orochimaru observa como su estudiante derrotaba a uno de sus muchos subordinados sin problema. Frunció el ceño, sin embargo, cuando notó que el Uchiha seguía dejando vivos a sus contrincantes.

-Sasuke-Kun...- Lo llamó, pero antes del que el Sannin pudiese continuar, una explosión sonó en la entrada de la guarida, los muchos sellos detectores en ella sintiendo diversos enemigos entrando por grandes cantidades.

Aún así, el Sannin no se alarmó. O al menos así fue hasta que sintió dos muy familiares chakras entre la multitud de Ninjas.

-Hay que irnos.- Ordenó Orochimaru. El hombre tenía todas las intenciones de luchar contra Jiraiya y Tsunade, pero se negaba a permitirles verlo en aquel estado tan débil. Recuperaría sus brazos y luego él mismo iría a buscarlos.

Su huida se detuvo cuando Sasuke se puso en posición de batalla. Pero el Kunai no estaba apuntado a la entrada. No. Estaba apuntado a él.

-¿No quieres saber dónde está tu hermano?- Cuestionó el Sannin ante la obvia traicionó. Sasuke alzó los labios en algo similar a una sonrisa.

-Lo averiguaré otro día. Me sorprende que me creyeras cuando llegue. Yo jamás traicionaría a Konoha.- Orochimaru gruñó antes de que una sonrisa malévola apareciera en sus labios.

-Oh pero mi querido Sasuke-kun, si supuse que esto pasaría.- Antes de que el azabache pudiese hacer más que dar una mirada confundida, Kabuto activó el sello que había puesto sobre el Uchiha el día que llegó.

Una corriente eléctrica paso por el cuerpo del menor, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tómalo. Aún me sirve como cuerpo de remplazo.- Exigió Orochimaru mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida secreta.

Kabuto asintió y, cargando al Uchiha, siguió a su maestro hacia el vasto bosque que rodeaba la guarida.

Estaban a cinco kilómetros de la guarida cuando Kabuto sintió que los rodeaban. Instantáneamente deteniéndose, el joven se paró frente a su maestro, listo para morir defendiéndolo.

-Tienes algo que es nuestro.- Una voz conocida sonó en un árbol a su derecha. Kabuto no dejó que el aire de alivio escapara de sus labios cuando vio a una rubia en el. Una Yamanaka, si su memoria no le fallaba. Y también, era solo una gennin.

Kabuto sabía que podría fácilmente deshacerse de ella, pero si la batalla se prolongaba mucho los Ninjas más veteranos los atraparían. Eso no sería bueno.

Unas pequeñas y casi invisibles agujas salieron de sus guantes, dirigidas al cuello de la rubia, a un lugar al que Kabuto sabía sería mortal.

-No es muy amable atacar antes de preguntar.- Comentó un joven con ojos blancos y largo cabello castaño, luego de haber desviado las agujas.

Kabuto frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor. Once gennin los rodeaban.

-¿Amo?- Cuestionó, inseguro de como proseguir. La mirada de Orochimaru, sin embargo, estaba fija en el horizonte, más haya de los pequeños gennin.

-Vámonos. Deja a Sasuke. Otro día lo podremos recuperar, no vale el problema que nos está dando. Ahora necesito un nuevo cuerpo.- Kabuto decidió que decir su opinión no era el curso a seguir, pues a su maestro no le gustaría mucho ser llamado cobarde. Además, considerando quienes eran sus perseguidores y antiguos compañeros, Kabuto no lo podía culpar.

Pateo el cuerpo de la rama en la que estaban, viendo cómo este era instantáneamente rodeado por insectos y suavemente recostado sobre el pasto.

Ambos renegados corrieron del lugar. Kabuto esperaba que los gennin los persiguieran. En cambio, ellos rodearon al Uchiha caído. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban fijos en ellos.

Durante muchos días, Kabuto tendría pesadillas con azulados ojos rodeados de rojo mirándolo fijamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Una brillante luz blanca lo segó segundos después, provocando que los volviera a cerrar. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Orochimaru lo había atrapado?

Esas preguntas se borraron de su mente cuando sintió un par de brazos conocidos abrazarlo.

-Eres el mayor idiota suicida que haya conocido.- Lo reprimió el rubio que actualmente estaba haciendo lo posible por sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sin dudarlo, Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte. Ignoro la voz en su cabeza que lo reprendía por actuar en una forma tan poco Uchiha. ¡Era su hermano mierda! No lo había visto en un mes entero, y si lo quería abrazar, lo abrazaría. Al carajo el protocolo.

-Idiota no empieza ni a cubrirlo.- Una voz sonó en la puerta de la habitación antes de que Sakura se uniera al abrazo.

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke fue rodeado por otros once niños, todos regañándolo de alguna u otra forma y aún así abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que sus formidables entrenamientos Ninjas les daba.

Solo en ese instante, el Uchiha admitió para si mismo lo mucho que había extraño su hogar. Y lo aliviado que estaba de haber vuelto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Como están?- Preguntó Tsunade, recostándose en la silla.

-Aún no se han separado de Sasuke. Pero desde que despertó hemos logrado que coman algo.- Reportó Kakashi, quien estaba de pie junto a los otros sensei. Ellos solo asintieron.

-¿La misión?- Cuestionó Asuma cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado prolongado. Tsunade suspiro.

-Como todos saben, Sasuke informó a su padre el día en que los del sonido se comunicaron con él. Tras hablarlo y planear con varias personas, se acordó que Sasuke iría con ellos para llevarnos a la guarida de Orochimaru. Sin embargo también demandó que a cambio de ello se le dieran seis meses para obtener la información de su hermano. Negociamos hasta que aceptó un mes.- Tsunade tomó un respiro, dando la vuelta para mirar a la villa en vez de a los Ninjas en su oficina. -No consiguió la información. Después del mes acordado, Jiraiya junto a varios Ninjas, incluyendo a el canino Akamaru, quién era el que mejor reconocía el olor de Sasuke y siendo el que nos llevó a la entrada, y yo, fuimos a la guarida. Recuperamos a Sasuke, aunque estaba herido, junto a muchos experimentos de Orochimaru. El criminal logró huir.- Finalizó. Hubo silencio total a sus espaldas.

-Bueno. Al menos Sasuke volvió. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si no lo hacía.-

Tsunade no podía estar más de acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **RECORDATORIO: Está historia es Gen, ósea no hay parejas.**

 **¡Yay! Al fin acabe los exámenes Chunnin. El próximo capítulo volvemos a pequeños momentos en sus vidas.**

 **Se que me salte muchas partes, pero esas serán cubiertas luego en futuros capítulos.**

 **¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **¿Cuentos creyeron por un momento que Sasuke los había traicionado? Wuajajaja me siento malvada.**

 **Si alguien quiere ver una persona en específico, díganme en los comentarios. También si tienen alguna idea o momento que quieran ver, díganme y muy seguramente lo escribiré.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Follow?**

 **Fav?**

 **Review (Comentario)?**

 **-w- Ciao Ciao.**


	8. Capitulo 8

Cambio de espacio en el mismo momento: -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cambio de momento l

V

* * *

 **Residencia Haruno**

 **4 de Agosto**

 **12 Años**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban actualmente sentados en la cama de su mejor amiga, ambos reusándose a mostrar los nervios que sentían pero, con la mirada malévola que Sakura portaba, se les estaba haciendo increíblemente difícil.

-¿Alguna razón para tenernos aquí, Sakura-chan?- Cuestionó Naruto, una sonrisa menos brillante que la normal en su rostro.

Sakura se paró frente a ellos, las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Que va a pasar en una semana?- Los dos niños se miraron con confusión.

-¿Entramos a clase?- Respondió Sasuke con cautela, provocando que sonara más a pregunta qué respuesta. Sin embargo esto pareció ser lo correcto a decir, pues Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Entramos a nuestro último año!- Los apunto con un dedo, su ceño fruncido. -Después seremos Ninjas y me niego completamente a que mis compañeros de equipo vistan así.-Declaró. Ambos niños vieron prudente el no mencionar que todavía no sabían si terminarían juntos.

Naruto observó su atuendo. Llevaba una brillante chaqueta naranja, un pantalón del mismo color y unas sandalias azules. En su cabello llevaba unas verdes gafas. Giró su cabeza para observar al Uchiha a su lado. Este llevaba una camisa azul con el símbolo de los Uchiha, unos pantalones blancos cortos y sandalias. Frunció el ceño al no notar nada diferente en sus ropas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?- Cuestionó, asegurándose de mantener su tono gentil pues no quería desatar la bestia de moda que Sakura llevaba adentro.

Sakura le dio una mirada, como si no pudiese creer que el Uzumaki dijese semejante estupidez.

-Naruto... Estás vestido completamente de anaranjado. Pareces una luz brillante. No sé cómo convenciste a tu tío de que te dejara vestir así en la academia. Y Sasuke... No te ofendas, pero esos short con camisa de villano malvado enserio no te quedan.- Sentenció la niña, cruzando los brazos. Ambos hombres abrieron la boca un poco en señal de indignación. ¡Sus atuendos estaban bien!

Antes de que pudieran protestar, Sakura cogió una mano de cada uno, arrastrándolos fuera de la casa hacia las ocupadas calles de Konoha.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron hacer más que gruñir en frustración.

•—•—•—•—•

-Parecer un gigoló.- Sentenció Sakura, cero simpatía en su voz.

Sasuke vestía una camisa blanca que se habría a la mitad, con unos pantalones apretados negros que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla y sandalias del mismo color. Una venita creció en la frente del Uchiha.

-Esto fue lo que sugirió la mujer de la tienda.- Exclamó el Uchiha, apuntando a la joven tras el mostrador, quien estaba sin vergüenza observando el joven pero tonificado cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sakura suspiro, golpeando su frente con su mano. Fanáticas. Estaban completamente locas.

-Quítate eso antes de que alguien te viole.- Sentenció la mujer, haciendo gestos con las manos hacia los cambiadores. Sasuke rodó los ojos, obedientemente llenado a cambiarse. Durante este tiempo, Naruto había estado lentamente muriéndose de risa en una esquina.

Sakura cruzo los brazos, girando su cuerpo para verlo.

-¿Alguna "sugerencia" que te hayan dado?- El Uzumaki asintió entre risas, en su mente la imagen de su amigo vestido en esas ridículas ropas firmemente plantada. Casi sin aliento, apuntó hacia la pila de ropa a su lado. Una camisa negra con pequeños huecos y un pantalón apretado naranja estaban sobre la silla.

Sakura suspiro. ¿Es que todas las mujeres en esta bendita villa querían prostituir a sus mejores amigos? Negando la cabeza en exasperación, le hizo pequeños gestos a Naruto para que no se cambiara. El rubio asintió, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente volvió, Sakura los arrastró a la pequeña parte de la tienda donde solo había sillas para los acompañantes de enérgicas compradoras.

-Esperen aquí.- Ordenó. Ambos jóvenes asintieron, todos tres ignorando el cabello rojo y negro que se veía ocasionalmente entre las sombras.

(Ellos eran, por supuesto, el escuadrón "mantengamos la virginidad de nuestro herederos hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad" que Asari y Fugaku habían organizado cuando sus hijos cumplieron la corta edad de ocho. Eso, sin embargo, es una historia para otro día.)

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke hacían pequeñas figuras de animales con chakra elemental, Sakura ponía de cabeza cada tienda en su camino. Dos horas después, cuando los dos niños estaban seriamente considerando inventarse un nuevo elemento para distraerse, Sakura volvió, ambas manos llenas de bolsas.

Lanzándole la mitad a cada uno, los empujó sin compasión a los cambiadores.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir. Portaba una camisa gris, sin mangas, de cuello bajo, con unos pantalones negros largos y sandalias negras. Todos hechos de tal forma que fuera fácil moverse, pues era ropa especialmente hecha para Ninjas.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño al verse a sí mismo.

-Me gustaba el cuello largo...- Se quejó, llevando la mano a su nuca de manera incomoda. Sakura alzó los hombros, completamente indiferente.

-Te veías como un villano malvado de una mala película que trataba de imitar al conde Drácula.- Sentenció. Al ver la blanca mirada del joven, rodó los ojos. -Uno de estos días los forzare a un maratón de clásicos.-

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera responder, Naruto salió.

En vez de su normal brillante traje, llevaba un pantalón largo un poco suelto, unas sandalias y una camisa manga larga ajustada, todos tres de color negro, una delgada y fina línea naranja en el lado derecho del pantalón. Encima llevaba una chaleco naranja, de cuello bajo, con pequeños detalles rojos y negros.

Sakura sonrió, satisfecha. Ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada antes de ver a su contenta amiga.

-Sakura... La ropa está genial pero no podemos usarla.- Suspiro Naruto, en el espejo apreciando lo bien que se veía con menos naranja.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Porque no?- Cuestionó, su tono decepcionado. Sasuke fue quien respondió.

-Somos los herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes. Debemos llevar nuestros símbolos como muestra de honor y bla bla bla.- El azabache alzó los hombros a modo de disculpa.

Lo que ninguno espero, sin embargo, fue la enorme sonrisa que invadió el rostro de la peli rosa.

-¿No miraron la parte de atrás?- Ambos niños fruncieron el ceño, confundidos, antes de mirar su espalda usando el espejo junto a ellos. Efectivamente, el símbolo de cada uno estaba claramente en la parte de atrás de sus respectivos atuendos.

Sus bocas se abrieron de forma muy poco digna de dos herederos. Cuando giraron sus incrédulas miradas a su amiga, ella simplemente alzó los hombros.

-Su escuadrón anti acoso se aburre mucho cuando no hay fanáticas que ahuyentar. Y ya que son tanto Uchihas como Uzumakis, tienen permiso de poner la marca de su Clan sobre la ropa sin repercusiones.- Explicó la joven. Ambos niños la miraron durante unos segundos antes de asentir. Era inútil pelear contra el demonio de la moda que era Sakura.

-¿No vas a cambiar tu atuendo también?- Cuestionó Naruto en tono derrotado, cargando todas sus bolsas mientras caminaban por el centro de Konoha.

Sakura miró el vestido que hacía mucho había querido quemar pero que su madre insistía en que llevará. Sin decir palabra, asintió.

Al otro día, la joven Ninja tenía puesto un pantalón negro largo ajustado, una camisa rosa sin mangas con pequeñas decoraciones blancas, y unas sandalias negras.

Ninguno de los tres comentó en la pequeña marca cosida sobre todas sus camisas, justo sobre el corazón.

Era un círculo, dentro había solo una "K12", todo hecho en un fino hilo blanco. Al preguntarles que representaba, los tres, quienes luego se convirtieron en los doce que llevaban la marca, simplemente sonreían de forma misteriosa.

Al otro lado, sin embargo, el "SNS" Se mantenía oculto de todos.

* * *

 **Segunda Guerra Ninja**

 **Fecha: Desconocida**

-Debemos abandonarlo.- Gruñó Orochimaru, mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres ser tú el que le diga a Mito que abandonamos a un niño de su Clan?- Respondió Jiraiya, alzando una ceja en dirección a su compañero.

Orochimaru tembló un poco, negando la cabeza. Estaba loco, sí, pero incluso él sabía que no debía meterse con el instinto protector de una mujer.

-Lo encontraremos.- Sentenció Tsunade, una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Los tres estaban corriendo por la villa de la lluvia. Habían tenido una misión a las afueras de la aldea. Una simple misión de reconocimiento. Aun así, los Sannin se negaban a hacer misiones durante la guerra con alguien aparte de sus compañeros, razón por la que los tres estaban ahí ahora.

Debido a la facilidad de esta, Jiraiya había tomado a uno de los mejores gennin de la última graduación, con la intención de enseñarle para que el joven pudiera sobrevivir la guerra. El elegido había sido Uzumaki Nagato.

Durante la misión habían sufrido una emboscada, durante la lucha Nagato se había separado. Llevaban dos días buscándolo y aún no había rastro del joven.

Seis horas después, cuando el sol se había ocultado y las estrellas dominaban el cielo, los tres Sannin finalmente se detuvieron.

-Deberían aceptar que Nagato probablemente está muerto.- Comentó Orochimaru en la oscuridad de la noche. Por su esfuerzo, se ganó dos muy malas miradas por parte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, aunque dolorosas, los otros dos sabían que el Sannin de las culebras era la voz de la razón en ese momento. La posibilidad de encontrar al joven Uzumaki vivo era casi nula.

Un ruido a sus espaldas previno que respondieran con venenosas palabras. Los tres sacaron un Kunai, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Un pequeño de cabello naranja tenía las manos sobre sus maletas, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Los Jōnin se miraron entre ellos, indecisos si el pequeño era un enemigo o no. El niño, aprovechando su momento de duda, agarro las provisiones, corriendo con toda la fuerza que su deshidratado cuerpo le daba. Aun así, eso no fue suficiente para vencer a tres Ninjas entrenados en velocidad. Pronto lo tuvieron rodeado, aún dudoso de apuntar sus armas al menor.

-Puede ser un espía de la roca.- Opinó Orochimaru, un kunai girando en su dedo meñique. Los otros dos no asintieron, aunque internamente concordaban con el comentario de su compañero.

-¡No soy un espía!- Exclamó el peli naranja, abrazando la maleta con fuerza. Su semblante mostró un poco de miedo cuando los tres fijaron su atención en él. -No soy un espía.- Repito, sus ojos brillando con determinación. -Solo necesito un poco de medicina.- Pidió, su voz decidida, aunque sus piernas aún temblaban con el terror de estar frente a tres despiadados Ninjas.

-¿Medicina?- Cuestionó Tsunade, mirando al pequeño con curiosidad y aun así manteniendo su guardia.

El niño dudo, mordiéndose el labio con incertidumbre. Parecía estar a unos pocos segundos de salir corriendo nuevamente, el conocimiento de que probablemente moriría en el intento siendo lo único que lo detenía.

-Soy una Ninja médico. Puedo ayudar.- Tsunade habló con un tono gentil poco común en ella, pero la mujer era lo suficiente mente experimenta como para saber tratar con pacientes aterrados.

-Encontré a un niño. Está muy lastimado.- Reveló finalmente de forma vacilante, observando a los tres con cautela. Los Jōnin se miraron entre ellos, un pequeño rayo de esperanza apareciendo en sus ojos.

-¿Tiene cabello rojo?- Después, Jiraiya admitiría que eso fue lo erróneo a preguntar, pues en el cerebro del niño, eso lo volvía un enemigo. O al menos sospechoso. Y Yahiko nunca traicionaría a sus amigos.

Yahiko frunció el ceño, dándoles una miradas antes de devolver sus ojos a las maletas. Pereció suspirar en derrota antes de que sus ojos nuevamente se llenaran de determinación. Sin dudar más, el joven les lanzo la maleta a las caras, aprovechando el segundo de sorpresa para correr.

Tomo varios atajos y cruces, esperando confundir a los ninjas. Media hora después, se detuvo, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas y respirando con dificultad, mirando su alrededor con cautela para confirmar que estaba solo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas más, por si acaso, antes de volver a su pequeño escondite. Una cueva cercana a la ciudad, donde una casi acabada vela brillaba con fuerza, iluminando la preocupada cara de una joven peli-azul, atendiendo a un pelirrojo, cuyas vendas estaban nuevamente cubiertas de sangre.

Yahiko aparto los ojos, apretando los puños. Esto era su culpa, sin tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso, quizás tendría la medicina suficiente para ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Yahiko?- Una suave y débil voz hablo, atrayendo la atención del peli naranja. Tomando un profundo suspiro, Yahiko se acercó a su nuevo amigo, arrodillándose a su lado con una, alegremente falsa, sonrisa en sus labios. Los tres sabían que el joven pelirrojo no duraría mucho.

-Nagato. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta, tomando la pálida mano del otro niño. Nagato sonrió, sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros dos, era completamente normal y tranquila. Su cara parecía transmitir el mensaje de "Todo estará bien", su cuerpo, por otro lado, contaba una historia diferente.

Konan se mantuvo en silencio, gentilmente limpiando el sudor del pelirrojo con una toalla húmeda.

El momento fue interrumpido por una fuerte voz masculina.

-¡Nagato!- El hombre peli blanco entro en el pequeño escondite, completamente ignorando los otros dos niños. Al menos hasta que dichos niños trataron de apuñalarlo con un filoso cuchillo de cocina.

Los tres Sannin estaban parados en la entrada de la cueva, sus uniformes empapados debido a la lluvia que atacaba el lugar. Eso, sin embargo, no los hacía menos aterradores para los dos pequeños, quienes se habían puesto de forma defensiva frente a su compañero caído.

-Solo venimos a ayudar.- Tsunade dio un paso adelante, mostrando las manos en señal de paz. Los niños se miraron entre ellos, inseguro. – Él es mi primo, al igual que ustedes, quiero que se recupere.- Presiono, dando otro paso. Los dos parecieron sorprendidos por la información, por lo que les tomo un tiempo responder.

-Solo tú.- Sentencio Yahiko, apuntando a la médico. Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa aliviada, acercándose lo suficiente para empezar a curar al lastimado Uzumaki.

-Se demoraron un poco.- Comento Nagato al notar quien se había acercado. Su voz estaba débil, su sonrisa parecía llevar toda la energía que le quedaba, pero estaba vivo. Los Sannin sabían que si hubiese sido alguien fuera del clan Uzumaki, las probabilidades de que hubiese sobrevivido dos días sin tratamiento, eran completamente inexistentes, sin embargo, las grandes y monstruosas reservas de chakra que tenía lo habían mantenido con vida todo este tiempo.

Jiraiya río, más de alivio que por otra cosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos niños?- La fría voz de Orochimaru rompió el pequeño momento de felicidad. El sannin de los sapos giro la cabeza, observando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo lo que el peli negro quería decir, pero indecisa hacía su opinión al respecto.

-Sería mejor matarlos.- Nuevamente Orochimaru mostro el poco tacto que tenía, diciendo esto con voz indiferente. Jiraiya abrió la boca para protestar, pero una desesperada y joven voz lo interrumpió.

-¡No! Por favor, Orochimaru-san, no los lastime.- Suplico Nagato, intentando levantarse solo para ser nuevamente recostado por la médico.

Los dos hombres fijaron sus ojos en él, Orochimaru dejando que una suave sonrisa invadiera sus labios ante la determinación del menor.

-Morirán dentro de poco.- Comento Tsunade con delicadeza, aun sin dar opinión en el asunto, simplemente aceptando la verdad. Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha ignoraron el grito indignado de Yahiko, quien proclamaba que "Se podía cuidar bien el solo, muchas gracias."

-¿Tsunade? ¿Cómo esta Nagato?- Pregunto Jiraiya repentinamente, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que los había rodeado. Este, sin embargo, volvió cuando la médico se mantuvo en silencio, negando un poco la cabeza.

-Las heridas estaban envenenadas, por eso no se pudo curar solo. No podrá hacer el viaje, sería muy peligroso. Necesita al menos dos semanas para recuperarse por completo.- Sentencio la Kunoichi, sus manos dejando de brillar con chakra verde.

Jiraiya asintió, aparentemente habiendo llegado a una conclusión.

-Yo me quedare con Nagato y les enseñare a los otros dos a defenderse. Ustedes dos vuelvan a Konoha, expliquen la situación. Volveremos en dos semanas.-

Esas dos semanas, sin embargo, se convirtieron en dos meses. Los dos meses se volvieron un año. Un año en el que un pequeño grupo de personas se unieron y volvieron familia entre la atrocidad de la guerra.

Aun así, esta guerra seria lo que en el futuro los separaría.

* * *

 **Lugar: Clasificado**

 **Junio 13**

 **18 años**

-Es una orden.- Sentenció Naruto, ni siquiera mirando a sus compañeros, sus ojos fijos en la entrada de la cueva.

Shikamaru estaba recostado contra el oscuro muro, su chakra casi agotado por completo. Neji estaba a su lado, diversas heridas que aún sangraban por todo su cuerpo. ¿Aun así? Ambos le dieron una mala mirada al Uzumaki, indignada y furiosa ante su pedido. (Y asustados. Aterrados. Porque lo que su capitán les pedía en ese momento era algo que ambos eran completamente incapaz de hacer.)

Neji y Shikamaru compartieron una mirada. Hablando desde una perspectiva legal, debían obedecer, pues en ese preciso momento Naruto les estaba dando una orden como su superior, no su amigo.

Sin embargo…

-No te vamos a dejar.- Contradijo Shikamaru, su voz un susurro, pero llena de determinación.

Naruto suspiro, sabiendo y esperando el que desafiaran sus órdenes, y aun así deseando que no lo hicieran. Se acercó a sus compañeros sin responder, revisando las heridas de Neji y cambiando los vendajes más infectados, luego poniendo su mano sobre la frente del Nara, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el poco chakra que luchaba por mantener el cuerpo.

-No les estoy dando opción, Shika.- Murmuró, hablando con los hombres frente a él, pero su atención completamente en la entrada.

Los dos jóvenes sabían que en una lucha no podrían hacer mucho y posiblemente estorbarían, pero... Sus ojos pasaron por el cuerpo de su amigo, quien estaba más herido que ambos combinados, sus reservas aún existentes por el demonio en su interior, las heridas fatales que portaba no matándolo por la misma razón.

El que se quedara sería un suicidio, los tres lo sabían.

-Unos sapos los llevaran lo más lejos que puedan. Cuando yo...Cuando ya no sea el sage de los sapos, desaparecerán y tendrán que seguir el camino solos.- Sentenció, la palabra "muerte" colgando en el aire como una pesada hacha, lista para hacer su trabajo.

-Ven con nosotros.- Ordenó Neji, un poco de enojo apareciendo en su voz. Nuevamente Naruto suspiro, pasando su mano por su rubio cabello.

-Alguien tiene que distraerlos.- Su tono era suplicante, rogándole a sus compañeros que entendieran y que, por primera y última vez en sus vidas, lo abandonaran.

El Nara y el Hyuga compartieron otra mirada antes de que los dos, usando la pared tras ellos, se levantaran con esfuerzo del suelo.

-No te vamos a dejar.- El tono de Shikamaru era final, el fuego en sus ojos haciéndole parecer momentáneamente más fuerte de lo que realmente estaba.

Naruto frunció el ceño, enojo y frustración creciendo en él.

-Van a morir si- Empezó a decir, pero pronto fue interrumpido al ser golpeado contra el muro, el antebrazo del castaño contra su garganta, sus blancos ojos furiosos.

-¿Y crees que te vamos a dejar morir? ¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te sacrifices?- Espeto, su cuerpo temblando con el esfuerzo de mantener al rubio en posición.

Naruto no se movió, siendo capaz de fácilmente alejar al Hyūga, pero temeroso de lastimarlo más. Shikamaru estaba tras el castaño, no diciendo nada, pero sus ojos trasmitiendo todo lo que deseaba expresar.

-Juntos.- Sentenció Shikamaru.

Naruto no pudo hacer más que asentir ante la determinación de los dos. (Porque a veces, incluso los líder, necesitaba un pequeño empujón para recordar que no estaba solo).

Y al final, cuando los tres estaban a punto de ceder ante las puntiagudas armas de sus enemigos, su manada llego como una tormenta, arrasando todo a su paso para recuperar a su familia caída.

* * *

 **Cabeza de los Hokages- Konoha**

 **Julio 20**

 **23 años**

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras caminaba por las ocupadas calles de Konoha, y aunque si postura parecía relajada y tranquila, por dentro los nervios lo consumían.

Tomando un suspiro, aceleró un poco el paso, decidido a saber que necesitaban sus amigos antes de correr devuelta a su casa, en la seguridad de su habitación. Saltando por los muchos edificios, en pocos minutos llego a las cabezas de los Hokages, específicamente a la del cuarto.

Ahí, con sus espaldas al sol, estaban sus once mejores amigos. Frunció un poco el ceño al notar la ropa que llevaban, pues era formal y de ceremonia. Todas sus caras estaban serias y ninguno de ellos portaba armas.

-¿Chicos...?- Cuestionó, su tono confundido. Sasuke fue el que dio un paso al frente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa calmante antes de volver a su semblante serio.

-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Heredero del Clan Uzumaki, Capitán Anbu. - Empezó, su voz resonando con facilidad en el espacio. Naruto se paró un poco más derecho al escuchar su título oficial, ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recordaba cómo pronto cambiaría.

-Mañana, se convertirá en el Séptimo Hokage.- Naruto se forzó a no retroceder ante sus palabras, las pequeñas voces de duda en su interior volviéndose más fuertes. Sus amigos le dieron pequeñas miradas simpáticas, como siempre, sabiendo exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

De pronto Sasuke se arrodilló, sacando una espada, solo de ceremonia, pues no tenía filo, y poniéndola contra su corazón antes de clavarla al suelo, su cabeza gacha.

Naruto lo miraba con sorpresa, completamente congelado. Sasuke era heredero de un gran e importante Clan, el que se arrodillará frente a él fuera del deber era básicamente decir que él y su Clan siempre estarían junto a él, y aunque Naruto sabía eso, el que lo hiciera de esa forma lo hacía oficial, lo hacía parte de la historia de Konoha.

-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, Heredero del Clan Uchiha, Capitán Anbu, declaró que mi cuerpo, alma, sangre y arma juran lealtad a Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Como hermano, como líder, mi arma siempre estará su disposición.- Frente Sasuke, el signo del Clan Uchiha se dibujó en la tierra con Chakra, el signo de los Uzumaki haciendo lo mismo frente a Naruto.

-Sasu- Naruto lo intentó interrumpir, pues lo que estaba haciendo ahora no era algo de simple hermandad, esto tendría represarías políticas, sociales y familiares. Todos ahí lo sabían.

-Así lo he dicho, así será.- Finalizó, complemente ignorando al rubio. Ambos logos brillaron con fuerza, simbolizando la unión. Aunque, a diferencia de lo que Naruto esperaba, estos no desaparecieron poco después. Pronto se dio cuenta de la razón.

La siguiente a pasar fue Hinata. Naruto forzó a su cuerpo a respirar al darse cuenta que los once lo estaban haciendo completamente oficial, pues el siguiente Clan de más prestigio en el grupo eran los Hyuga.

Y uno a uno sus amigos pasaron al frente, arrodillándose y jurando lealtad con sus respectivas armas ceremoniales. Sakura, quién venía de una familia civil, fue la última.

-Así lo he dicho. Así será.- Finalizó Sakura. Todos los símbolos brillaron con fuerza, y aunque los otros jóvenes continuaban con la cabeza gacha, podía sentir como esperaban por su respuesta.

Naruto tomó un profundo respiro, sus manos temblando ligeramente. Sabía que sus amigos confiaban en él. Sabía que siempre tendría su lealtad. Pero esto... Esto no se lo esperaba.

-Yo, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, aceptó su lealtad, y cambio juro guiar, proteger y apoyarlos. Mis armas serán sus armas, sus luchas serán mis luchas.- Naruto podía sentir el Chakra en el aire, como si la propia naturaleza bendijera esta hermandad. -Así lo he dicho. Así será.- Finalizó. Un último brillo de azul los cegó antes de que todos los símbolos desaparecieran.

(El viento rugía, la tierra se movía, las estrellas brillaban, los espíritus celebraban, todos espectadores del evento que cambiara Konoha y que, nuevamente, le daba cuerda al destino que los juntaba a todos.)

El silencio invadió el lugar.

-¿Por qué...?- Naruto fue incapaz de decir más que eso, pues su garganta se había cerrado y su cerebro había dejado de producir palabras.

Lentamente los once se levantaron, grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Mañana serás nombrado el Séptimo Hokage.- Sasuke alzó los hombros, repitiendo la oración que había empezado la ceremonia. -Estabas demasiado nervioso. Solo te queríamos recordar que no estás solo.- Sentenció, los otros asintiendo.

Naruto dejó escapar una risa incrédula, negando la cabeza con asombro.

-Pero esto...- Un sentimiento cálido crecía en su pecho al saber la confianza y el amor que cada uno de los presentes tenía en él.

Sasuke camino hasta estar frente al Uzumaki. Poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mi lealtad...- Pauso un momento antes de reiniciar. -Nuestra lealtad siempre estuvo y siempre estará contigo. Si quieres conquistar el mundo o salvarlo, nosotros estaremos cada paso del camino. Y así como tú darías tu vida por nosotros, nosotros la daríamos por ti.- Los nervios por la mañana siguiente fue a lo que Naruto le atribuyó sus aguados ojos mientras jalaba a su hermano en todos menos sangre en un fuerte abrazo, al cual pronto se unieron los otros diez.

Pronto terminaron todos en el suelo, enredados y riendo, la felicidad de los doce parecía provocar que el cielo brillara con más fuerza.

-Si podrías intentar no dominar el mundo, te lo agradecería. Sería demasiado trabajo.- Comentó Shikamaru poco tiempo después, cuando todos finalmente se habían acostado en sus propios lugares y observaban las estrellas en silencio.

Los jóvenes rieron.

-No prometo nada.- Un brillo juguetón estaba en los ojos del Uzumaki, la sonrisa más brillante que había dado en el último mes aún presente en su cara.

Los once respiraron con alivio. Si Naruto estaba sonriendo, todo estaba bien.

Si Naruto sonreía, todo siempre estaría bien.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento 14**

 **Abril 19**

 **14 años**

Gai observó a sus estudiantes, no muy seguro de que estaba pasando. Con cautela dirigió su mirada a la única que parecía parcialmente cuerda.

-¿Tenten...?- Inclinó un poco la cabeza en dirección de los otros dos, no queriendo preguntar con palabras. Tenten, bendita sea, no necesito más explicación. La joven castaña sonrió con misterio, mirando a sus amigos antes de responder a su maestro.

-Están haciendo ejercicio.- Concluyó, cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos, como si aquello fuese obvio.

Gai miró como Lee era lanzado al aire por miles de insectos, aparentemente haciendo una danza sobre ellos junto al joven Inuzuka antes de volver al suelo.

Con un suspiro, el mayor decidió que algunas veces esos niños eran muy raros incluso para él.

-¿Y Neji?- Cuestionó con resignación, una parte de él deseando que el Hyuga al menos actuará como un niño normal. Sus esperanzas fueron rápidamente destruidas cuando siguió el dedo de Tenten, quien apuntaba a su compañero restante.

Neji y Shino estaban tranquilamente tomando el té con una alegre Hinata, esto sería complementen normal si se ignoraban las tiaras y vestidos que ambos portaban.

Gai abrió la boca, pronto volviéndola a cerrar cuando las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta.

-Están practicando infiltración.- Sentenció Tenten, mirando entre ambos grupos antes de aparentemente decidir unierse al baile, pues pocos segundos después fue alzada por millones de insectos.

Gai se masajeo la sien, girando sobre sus talones para caminar fuera del campo, determinado a ignorar el alguna vez haber visto eso y alegremente fingir que él seguía siendo uno de los Ninjas más extraños de Konoha.

Su determinación cayó un poco al escuchar un "¿Más Té, señor oso?" De Neji, y un "¡Sigue tango!" De Lee.

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **Mayo 11**

 **16 años**

-Sai.- El joven azabache giró un poco la cabeza, haciendo un intento de sonrisa al ver al rubio.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa relajada en sus labios, su chaqueta un poco abierta y, por primera vez desde que Sai había sido incluido en su equipo hacía dos semanas, completamente solo.

 _"Mátalo"_ Las palabras de su maestro resonaban en su mente. _"Es un riesgo para Konoha."_ Sai no sabía cómo era eso posible, pero si su maestro lo decía entonces era cierto, ¿No?

-¿Quieres entrenar un poco?- Preguntó, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

Sai se imaginó con su Kunai en la mano, cortando aquellas manos que su maestro insistía harían tanto daño a Konoha. Aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente remplazado al recordar la gentileza con la que lo había abrazado como bienvenida al grupo.

Recordaba, años antes, cuando el Uzumaki lo había salvado de él mismo, por supuesto, esto Naruto no lo sabía.

El azabache dejó que un suspiro saliera de sus labios antes de asentir. No creía ser capaz de matar al rubio y no estaba muy seguro de a quién le pertenecía su lealtad, pero...

Cerró los ojos, momentáneamente recordando a los otros once quienes siempre rodeaban al Uzumaki. Sai quería eso. Esa hermanas y amistad.

Sabía que era un sueño inútil. Aquello nunca pasaría.

-Luego iremos a comer Ramen. ¡Escuche que nunca lo has probado y eso simplemente un crimen!- Naruto puso su mano alrededor dos azabache, con gentileza guiándolo al campo más cercano.

Sai suspiro. No. Nunca sería parte de los doce. ¿Pero esto? Esto era más suficiente.

(Y aquel mundo en el que Sai había decidido traicionar a Naruto y muerto en el intento desapareció de la historia en este universo. En cambio, años después, Sai estaría de pie junto a los doce, un poco atrás, pues nunca sería parte del grupo, pero siempre cerca, como un amigo más.)

* * *

 **¡Volvimos a pequeños momentos! º^º Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡WUW! Primera aparición de Sai.**

 **No recuadro si ya les dije, pero, si quieren a un personaje o un momento en específico, déjenme un comentario y intentaré que pase.**

 **Pregunta! ¿Cuál a sido su momento favorito? ¿No solo del capítulo, sino que en general?**

 **¿Favorito?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Ciao Ciao! -w-**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notas y Comentarios al final.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Separación entre tiempos dentro de momentos: º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

 **Separación entre momentos: La linea debajo de este mensaje xD**

* * *

 **Residencia Uzumaki**

 **2 de Noviembre**

 **13 años**

-No.- Naruto cruzo los brazos, sus labios puestos en una firme línea. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritando "a la defensiva".

Jiraiya suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras observaba a su ahijado. Asari le había dado su permiso para seguir con su plan, la única condición siendo que él tenía que convencer a Naruto. El Sannin había planeado un día perfecto, con ramen, entrenamiento e incluso se había mantenido lejos de sus lugares de investigación.

La sonrisa no se había borrado de la cara del rubio en todo el día, excepto, por supuesto, cuando finalmente le reveló lo que quería hacer.

-Naruto...- Empezó a hablar, no logrando ocultar el cansancio en su tono. El rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza, matando al mayor con la mirada, retándolo a continuar esa oración. Jiraiya podía admitir que era bastante intimidate para un niño de 13 años, pero el Sanin no era una leyenda solo por su gran conocimiento de Jutsus.

-Es por la seguridad de tu familia y amigos.- Sentenció. Internamente agregó "Y en especial la tuya" pero sabía que la mejor forma de llegar al Uzumaki era con sus seres queridos.

La pose de Naruto se volvió un poco dudosa. Apartó sus ojos, considerando sus opciones. Jiraiya se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que el joven tuviera su batalla interna en tranquilidad.

-¿Por que no lo podemos hacer aquí?- Preguntó en apenas un susurro, finalmente dejando que sus brazos cayeran. Jiraiya lo observó, no muy seguro de si había logrado convencer al terco joven.

-Demasiado peligroso.- Respondió con calma. Naruto asintió, como si ya supiera la respuesta pero queriendo escucharla igualmente.

Sin decir nada, el rubio giró sobre sus talones, volviendo a la casa principal.

Jiraiya se dejó caer contra el suave pasto de los territorios Uzumaki, en su cabeza sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su corazón, sin embargo, sufriendo por la cadena de dolor que sabía esto causaría.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Lo siento Sasuke. Naruto no puede ir a entrenar hoy.- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la expresión y voz de Karin. La normalmente energética chica parecía solemne. Todos los Uzumakis habían estado actuando así hacía por lo menos una semana y nadie más en la villa parecía saber la razón.

Apretó los puños con enojo y frustración al recordar por qué _él_ todavía no sabía que ocurría con el prestigioso Clan. No había visto o escuchado de Naruto en una semana, o al menos, no fuera del ámbito oficial. El rubio había desaparecido por completo, solo apareciendo momentáneamente para las misiones. E incluso en ellas estaba callado y alejado.

No había escuchado palabra de su mejor amigo (hermano) en una semana.

-Karin...- La Uzumaki negó la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar.

-Lo siento Sasuke.- Repitió antes de cerrar la puerta.

El Uchiha giró sobre sus talones, yendo hacia la salida del territorio. En su camino, notó como cada Uzumaki que se encontraba estaba callado, triste...Alejado. El apellido Uzumaki y esos adjetivos nunca deberían estar juntos en una oración.

(Y fuera de sus muros, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire. ¿Qué pasaba con los Uzumakis? Los observaban, siguiendo sus silenciosas siluetas por los techos, luchando por no perderlos de vista para nuevamente tratar de ver un poco de vida en sus ahora serios semblantes. Los Uzumakis estaban inquietos y con ellos, el resto de villa.)

-¿Algo?- Preguntó Shikamaru en cuanto cruzo la entrada. Sasuke negó la cabeza, produciendo varios suspiros y sonidos frustrados por parte de sus amigos.

-Deberíamos entrar y ver que pasa con ese idiota.- Gruñó Sakura, matando con la mirada la inocente puerta que la separaba de su amigo.

Los otros se mantuvieron en silencio, compartiendo miradas entre ellos, sabiendo que no debían, pero queriendo igualmente.

-No podemos.- Sentenció, sorpresivamente, la suave voz de Hinata. Todos los ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella.

La Hyuga cruzo los brazos, observándolos a todos con un semblante serio. Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, sus puños apretados. Antes de que los gritos de la peli rosa pudieran empezar, Hinata habló.

-No podemos simplemente atacar las tierras de un Clan. Naruto es nuestro amigo, si, pero...- Hinata suspiró, viendo cómo algunos apartaban las miradas, ya sabiendo la realidad. -Muchos de nosotros somos los herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes. Si atacamos el hogar de los Uzumaki sin razón...- Hinata negó la cabeza, no teniendo que explicar para que todos entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-No estaríamos atacando, solo... solo...-Los ojos de Sakura se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras negaba con fuerza la cabeza.

-No podemos.- Repitió Hinata, sus puños cerrados siendo la única indicación de su desagrado con la decisión.

-Mierda Naruto. ¿Que está pasando?- Murmuró Sasuke, los once observaron la entrada, como si está pudiese darles las respuestas que querían. Necesitaban.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Uchiha-san.- Saludo Asari cuando Fugaku entró a su oficina. El portador del Sharigan frunció el ceño, sentándose frente al peli rojo sin decir palabra.

Cuando el silencio se estrechó a más de un par de segundos, Asari alzó una ceja antes de volver a su papeleo. Minutos pasaron antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Fugaku, su semblante no revelando ninguno de los sentimientos tras su máscara. Esta era, sin embargo, innecesaria, pues el Uzumaki no había alzado su mirada de los papeles.

-Asuntos de Clan.- Sentenció, su voz seca. Ambos sabían que sería inútil el decir que todo estaba bien. Se conocían muy bien uno al otro como para que eso funcionará.

Fugaku arqueo una ceja ante la respuesta. Alzando los hombros, sacó una botella de Sake desde el interior de su atuendo, dos pequeñas copas pronto acompañándola. Asari apretó su lapicero con fuerza, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

La pluma cayó de su mano con un sonido frustrando, finalmente alzando la mirada para matar a su amigo con ella.

-El irritante en esta relación se supone que soy yo.- Comentó, cogiendo su copa de Sake y tomando un sorbo de esta.

Fugaku sonrió un poco.

-No lo niego.- Continuaron bebiendo en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres Fugaku?- Toda irritación y exasperación habían desaparecido del peli rojo, siendo reemplazados por un largo e interminable cansancio.

Fugaku alzó una ceja. En una parte lejana de su mente, Asari se alegró de haber aprendido Uchihaness.

-Es la verdad. Son asuntos del Clan.- A diferencia de lo que el Uzumaki esperaba, el azabache no rodó los ojos, o gruñó con frustración. Solo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

(Y ahí, Asari supo que no estaba hablando con el líder del Clan Uchiha. No. Estaba hablando con su amigo, quien se negaba a expresar sentimientos pero los demostraba mediante pequeño gestos.)

(Y el Uzumaki, por primera y quizás ultima vez, confió en alguien más las desdichas de su Clan.)

(Ni una palabra de las dichas en esa habitación salieron a la luz).

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Gracias por la invitación.- El líder del Clan Aburame inclinó un poco la cabeza en respuesta, llenando el vaso del peli rojo frente a él.

Naruto estaba sentado junto a su tío, Shino junto a su padre. El Uzumaki sabía que el castaño no había dejado de mirarlo durante toda la cena y por ello estaba inquieto para volver a su hogar.

No estaba listo. No podía hablar con sus amigos. No sabía cómo explicarles su decisión.

Los adultos hablaron, ambos sabiendo la razón de la reunión, pero ninguno estando dispuesto a abrir el tema.

-Nos retiraremos por hoy.- Asari se levantó, inclinando un poco su cuerpo en señal de gracias. Shibi asintió como respuesta.

-Naruto puede pasar la noche, si así lo desea.- Sentenció el mayor de los Aburame.

Naruto sintió su cuerpo tensarse antes de forzarse a relajarlo.

La invitación a cenar no había sido un evento casual. Había sido un evento formal, en el que los mayores no discutían como amigos, si no como líderes, buscando lo mejor para su Clan. Sería considerando increíblemente groserías el no aceptar esta invitación, y ofender a sus aliados no estaba en el interés de los Uzumakis. Estaba forzado a aceptar.

Sutil, silencioso y peligroso. Las palabras en las que se fundaba el Clan Aburame.

El heredero del Clan Uzumaki se trago sus miedo y reservaciones, respondiendo con toda la educación de un joven de la nobleza.

-Sería un honor, Aburame-sama.- Se inclinó un poco, compartiendo una mirada resignada con su tío.

-Excelente.- Y sin que Shibi tuviera que decir más, Shino ya estaba arrastrando al rubio a su habitación.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse le pareció, de una extraña manera, definitivo al rubio.

-Shino...- Normalmente Naruto no tenía mucho problema en saber lo que todos sus amigos estaban pensando, no importaba cuánto se taparan el rostro, pero en ese momento Shino era un rompecabezas indescifrable para él.

El castaño negó la cabeza, sentándose en su cama e indicándole al rubio que lo imitara. Vacilando un poco, Naruto obedeció.

-¿Es algo malo?- La suave voz del Aburame resonó en la habitación.

-Un poco.- Admitió el rubio. Los dos tenían la mirada clavada en el techo.

-¿Te podemos ayudar?- Está vez no hubo pausa antes de que el Uzumaki contestara.

-No.- Shino solo asintió.

No hubo más preguntas sobre el tema el resto de la noche. Estuvieron casi todo el tiempo simplemente mirando a la nada.

(Naruto sabía que de ser cualquiera de sus otros amigos, lo hubieran ahogado en preguntas, insistiendo hasta que revelara la verdad. Y aunque los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, no pudo evitar estar intensamente agradecido de que fuese Shino con quien estuvo ese noche. Por qué aveces, el silencio es el mejor consejero.)

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto?- Preguntó Jiraiya. El rubio asintió sin decir palabra.

Era un poco más de la mitad de la noche y ambos Ninjas caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha, en dirección al gran arco que actuaba como entrada. Naruto no se había despedido de nadie, ni siquiera de su tío. Jiraiya sabía que Asari tendría su cabeza por eso, pero supuso que podría hacerle un último favor a u ahijado antes de alejarlo de todo lo que amaba.

Uzumaki Naruto iba a abandonar la villa junto a su padrino, para aprender a controlar al zorro, escondiéndose de Akatsuki al mismo tiempo.

Nadie sabía cuando volvería, o si alguna vez lo haría.

Los Uzumakis sabían. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido informados el día en que se le había propuesto al heredero, después de todo, eran una familia y muy pocos secretos habían entre ellos.

¿El resto de la villa? Estaba felizmente ignorante sobre este hecho.

O eso parecía.

-Kami... ¿No pudieron escoger una hora más decente para irnos?- Shikamaru bostezo, todo su cuerpo recostado sobre el muro de Konoha. Otros diez niños estaban de forma similar a su alrededor.

Todos llevaban una maleta.

Naruto abrió la boca, formando una perfecta "O", tanto en sorpresa como en vergüenza, pues sabía que había estado evitándolos.

-Pero...¿Cómo...?- Finalmente logró hablar. Ninguno de ellos respondió, todos simplemente clavando sus miradas en el rubio. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke suspiro, y, con una mirada determinada, camino hasta estar frente a su mejor amigo.

Y sin previo aviso, le dio un puñetazo que mando al rubio a volar unos cuantos metros.

-Eres un maldito idiota si crees que puedes irte así de fácil.- Gruño Sasuke, dando un paso adelante para darle otro golpe al rubio, quien no se había movido de su posición en el suelo. Jiraiya se interpuso, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

-Sasuke...-Sus palabras no habían salido por completo de su boca cuando el azabache se giró hacia él, su puño alzado.

-Y si cree que voy a dejar que secuestre a mi hermano ¡Está muy equivocado, Jiraiya-sama!- Jiraiya abrió la boca para defenderse, pero los niños ya tenían rodeado a Naruto. Algunos se habían agachado a su lado, otros se habían parado frente a él con un Kunai en mano, listos para defender a Naruto tanto de él mismo como de su mentor. El rubio simplemente pareció resignado.

Jiraiya suspiro, pasando una mano por su rostro. En serio, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba sorprendido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dos días después, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban nuevamente caminando por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la puerta, el rubio en un humor mucho mejor que la última vez.

A diferencia de su último intento, esa vez caminaban en pleno día, rodeados en ambos lados por peli rojos y once gennin. Se detuvieron un poco antes de la salida, para una ultima despedida.

Mientras Naruto era rodeado por su familia y amigos, Jiraiya se paró junto a Asari, una sonrisa resignada en su rostro.

-Con una semana cada mes va a ser difícil enseñarle.- Comentó el Sannin. Asari giró un poco su cabeza hacia su dirección, asintiendo.

-Supongo que tendrás que cortar tú tiempo de investigación.- Se burlo el líder de los Uzumakis, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos observando al grupo frente a ellos.

-¿Cada vez que me lo llevé va a ser así?- Preguntó finalmente el Sannin, refiriéndose al gran grupo de peli rojos. Asari río, negando la cabeza.

-Solo esta vez. Al menos, el Clan completo solo vendrá esta vez.- Asari apuntó con la cabeza a los once niños que no se habían separado ni por un segundo del rubio, dandole una sonrisa burlona al mayor, pues ambos sabían que los niños siempre vendrían.

Jiraiya bufo, cruzando los brazos. Sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa invadía sus labios.

-No esperaría nada menos.- Asari sonrió, dandole una pequeña mirada al peli blanco.

-Supongo que son suficiente iniciativa para que no te pases de la semana.- Compartieron una mirada significativa, en la que al final, Jiraiya no pudo hacer más que asentir.

El Sannin era increíblemente poderoso y hábil, pero no tenía ningún deseo de volverse el enemigo de Konoha.

(Por que sabía que eso pasaría si rompía su palabra. Todos y cada uno de los clanes más prestigiosos seguirían a sus herederos en busca de su amigo perdido, con los Uzumakis liderando la causa. No por primera vez, Jiraiya se preguntó si todo esto de verdad valía la pena.

Y luego... luego vería la sonrisa del rubio, la felicidad que irradiaba, la luz que parecía dar en cada ocasión. Y sabría que no había nada que lo podría detener para proteger esa preciosa vida.)

* * *

 **Residencia Uzumaki**

 **15 de Mayo**

 **16 años**

-¡P-Pero! ¡¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlo yo?!- Exclamó Karin, apuntando al charco de agua en la esquina de la habitación.

Asari ni siquiera alzó la mirada para responder.

-Tú lo salvaste y lo curaste.- Karin gruñó, golpeando sin arrepentimiento su cabeza contra el escritorio de su tío. Asari suspiro, dejando su pluma a un lado y poniendo su mano frente a la frente de su sobrina, evitando que esta se siguiera lastimando.

-Detente Karin.- Ordenó con un tono severo. La peli roja inmediatamente paro, sabiendo que su líder odiaba que su familia se lastimara, mucho más si era infligido por ellos mismos.

Asari sonrió, pasando una mano por el largo cabello de la menor antes de recostarse contra su asiento.

-Karin... O te encargas de él, o dejas que el consejo de ancianos lo haga. - La mujer frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Aún con Tsunade como Hokage, el consejo inevitablemente le ganaría por mayoría y seguramente matarían al joven, probablemente después de torturarlo por información que no tenía.

-Está bien...- Murmuró, cruzando los brazos. Asari le dio una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación antes de volver a su papeleo.

Karin se levantó, yendo a la esquina donde el charco se encontraba y parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Puedes caminar como un humano normal o te puedo trapear. Lo que prefieras.- Pocos segundos después un joven había aparecido donde antes solo había agua. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el semblante fruncido.

-No necesito una niñera.- Se quejó Suigetsu. Karin arqueo una ceja como respuesta.

-¿Quieres ir con los ancianos?- Cuestionó, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar el pequeño temblor que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Me podrías dejar ir.- Sugirió, mirando con cautela al hombre peli rojo, quien no alzaba su vista de los papeles.

Karin bufo, ni siquiera teniendo que hablar para explicar lo ridículo de la sugerencia. Aunque si murmuró un no-muy-suave "idiota".

La Uzumaki había ido a una misión de reconocimiento junto a su equipo. Otro de los laboratorios de Orochimaru se había descubierto y, al confirmar que el Sannin no estaba dentro, revisaron el lugar por algún posible experimento.

Karin había encontrado al chico frente a ella, conectado a cables y tubos, completamente moribundo. Sus instintos de médico habían actuando antes de que la razón llegara. Por ende, ahora había un experimento de Orochimaru en la casa de los Uzumaki.

Cogiendo el brazo del peli blanco, Karin los arrastró al campo de entrenamiento personal de los Uzumaki.

-Te haré un humano normal y una persona civilizada aunque me cueste la vida.- Gruñó, el fuego de la determinación brillando con fuerza en sus ojos.

Y pasaron los días. Los meses. Los años. Y Suigetsu nunca puso en marcha su plan de escape. Y Karin nunca lo dejo irse permanentemente de Konoha, incluso cuando el consejo lo declaró inocente y libre.

Y lucharon. Y rieron. Y lloraron. Y amaron.

Pero esa ya es otra historia.

(Y al final, cuando la pálida piel de Karin perdía color y la vida se le escapaba de los ojos mientras descansaba en los brazos de su amado, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y un último suspiro paso por ellos.

"Idiota.")

* * *

 **Calles de Konoha**

 **4 de Febrero**

 **18 años**

Sai caminaba por las calles de la aldea a la que tantas veces le había deseado el mal pero que finalmente se había vuelto su hogar.

Usaba su chakra para evitar chocar con objetos o personas, pues mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Después de todo, el arte que lo rodeaba solo se podía apreciar realmente cuando toda su atención estaba concentrado en un solo sentido, en este caso, sus oídos.

Escuchaba al herrero golpear su caliente martillo contra el maleable metal, convirtiendo un inocente elemento en un arma mortal. Escuchaba el freír de la de la comida al golpear con la estufa, el susurro de Chakra rondando por las manos de los Ninja, los instrumentos y cantos de aquellos que prefería mostrar su talento ante masas comunes.

Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa invadió su rostro. Konoha estaba llena de arte, cada una igual de hermosa que la anterior.

Los sentimientos... era algo que Sai no entendía. No sabía porque un pequeño corría a sus padres cuando algo lo asustaba, después de todo ¿No era una pareja civil igual de vulnerable a los ataques de la oscuridad? No entendía porque las personas se miraban unas a otras, con tanto amor que podía llegar a ser desconcertante. No entendía porque alguien daría su vida por otra persona sin tener obligación de hacerlo.

Y de pronto, unas risas fuertes y alegres invadieron sus oídos. Entreabrió los ojos, viendo a un grupo de jóvenes al otro lado de la calle, juntos, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros más cercanos, sus voces juntándose en una hermosa armonía de la que parecían inconscientes de estar provocando.

-¡Oí! ¡Sai! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!, ven!- Exclamó el rubio del grupo, el joven al que todos rodeaban y a quien todas las sonrisas parecían dirigirse.

Y todas esas cálidas sonrisas y felices ojos de pronto se dirigieron a él, llamándolo, invitándolo a aquel cálido abrazo amistad que Sai tanto desconocía.

Por un segundo, un pequeño y hermoso segundo, Sai sintió que quizás, algún día, entendería el sentimiento que lo invadió en ese momento.

Aunque sabía que, aún sin entenderlo, daría su vida por todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ellos harían lo mismo por él.

* * *

 **Especial: Día de las madres** (1)

* * *

 **A las afueras de Konoha**

 **10 de Octubre**

 **Un par de horas de nacido**

Kuchina lucho contra su cuerpo para evitar que este cayera en la inconsciencia, su cuerpo débil por la pérdida de sangre y chakra. El zorro rugía frente a ella, sus grandes colas destruyendo todo a su paso.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se rendía…Pero no podía. Sin pensarlo, atravesó su mano con su kunai, permitiendo que el dolor la despertara un poco.

Podía escuchar los sollozos de un pequeño bebe, recién nacido, a su espaldas. Con un gruñido más parecido al de un animal que el de un humano, Kushina poso su cuerpo como última defensa entre el indefenso niño y el monstruo frente a ellos.

La única forma que el zorro llegaría a su hijo seria pasando sobre su muerto y frío cadáver.

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha**

 **Diciembre 27**

 **7 años**

-No responde a nada.- Se lamentó Fugaku, entrando a su habitación con un suspiro derrotado. Mikoto no dijo nada, simplemente levantándose de la cama con toda la gracia de una dama, beso la mejilla de su marido mientras salía.

Fugaku la observo irse, confundido. Por unos segundos se debatió entre seguirla o sucumbir al hermoso regalo de la inconsciencia. Finalmente, su curiosidad gano. En un silencio que revelaba su entrenamiento de ninja, Fugaku siguió los suaves murmullos de la voz de su esposa, no sorprendiéndose en lo absoluto cuando lo llevo directo a la habitación de su hijo menor.

Ignoro el impulso de entrar a la habitación de enfrente, donde su corazón esperaba ver a un joven azabache leyendo un libro, pero su mente sabiendo que solo se encontraría con la fría oscuridad de la soledad, donde el frio dolor rodearía nuevamente su corazón.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de aquellos oscuros pensamientos, Fugaku se asomó por la puerta entre abierta.

Ahí estaba la mujer de su corazón, entre sus brazos, sollozando, estaba Sasuke, su pequeña carita roja de tanto llorar.

-N-No esta…Ya no está…- Murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras Mikoto suavemente le acariciaba el cabello, su otra mano haciéndole pequeños círculos en la espalda, de su garganta saliendo un suave y reconfortante sonido.

Fugaku se recostó sobre la pared, cerrando sus ojos, por un momento apreciando el sonido de su familia en la otra habitación. Aunque rota y lastimada, seguían siendo una familia.

Cuando una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla, decidió volver a la habitación. Con una sonrisa resignada, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Queria hacer más. Ayudar a su hijo. Recuperar a su otro hijo. Abrazar a su esposa.

Pero debía aceptar que, a veces, el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de una madre era lo único que podría empezar a curar el dolido corazón de un pequeño.

* * *

 **Campos de Konoha**

 **2 de Julio**

 **5 años**

Chiasa (2) recogió la última flor, levantándose rápidamente para estrechar su adolorida espalda. Puso la bella rosa en medio del espléndido ramo, terminando la hermosa imagen.

-¡Okaa-sa!- Una pequeña y alegre rubia llego a su lado, en sus pequeñas manos unos arrancados pedazos de pasto y algunas flores blancas. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, estaba llena de orgullo personal, habiendo acabado su primera decoración.

-Es hermoso, Ino-chan.- Murmuro Chiasa, arrodillándose frente a la niña, una sonrisa en su rostro. El rostro de Ino, aunque parecía imposible, pareció brillar con más alegría. De pronto sus ojos atraparon el ramo aun en la mano de la mujer, quien sin remordimiento lo dejo caer.

-Vamos a mostrarle a tu padre ¿Hm?- Ino asintió con entusiasmo, apretando las flores de tal forma que Chiasa estaba segura las pobres estarían destrozadas antes de llegar a la casa de los Yamanaka.

-Mi pequeña flor.- Murmuro en el pelo de la rubia, sabiendo que aquella pequeña e inocente niña en sus brazos, algún día tendría sangre en sus manos y cero remordimiento en sus ojos.

Y años después, cuando aquella pequeña se había convertido en una hermosa pero terrorífica chica que cortaría el cuello de un enemigo sin dudarlo, las pequeñas flores que había recogido ese día se mantendrías por siempre ocultas en el cajón de su madre.

* * *

 **Cárcel de Konoha**

 **14 de abril**

 **8 años**

Hisao gruño, enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Un suspiro derrotado y enojado escapo de su boca.

-¿Cómo paso esto?...Se veía tan débil.- Se lamentó, alzando los ojos para mirar a su compañero. El castaño aparto la mirada, pero Hisao pudo ver como una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios.

-¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?- Gruño, levantándose de golpe y pegándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared tras él. Esta vez, en otro hombre no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

-Nunca tuvimos oportunidad.- Comento después de unos segundos de silencio. Hisao frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

Recordaba perfectamente como había terminado ahí. Habían estado visitando Konoha, buscando a algún rico comerciante para seguir y robarle a las afueras de la villa. De pronto, sus víctimas perfectas habían pasado justo frente a sus ojos.

Una mujer hermosa, obviamente de clase alta si su ropa era alguna indicación, caminaba con tranquilidad las calles de Konoha, dos pequeñas niñas tomando cada una de sus manos. La mayor entre ellas se veía mas pálida de lo que era usual, demostrando, sin querer, su enfermedad.

Hisao actuó antes de pensar, y en cuestión de minutos, las tuvo acorraladas contra una esquina en cuestión de minutos.

Y de pronto aquella frágil y enferma mujer se había convertido en un furioso león, listo para proteger sus cachorros en todo momento. Cuando Hisao finalmente la vio directo a la cara, su estómago cayó como una roca.

Una Hyuga. Una terriblemente enojada Hyuga. Y así, lo que se suponía ser un tranquilo robo de mercantes, termino con Hisao en una de las cárceles con mayor seguridad.

-Era una madre.- Y de alguna forma, eso fue suficiente explicación.

* * *

 **Hm...La mayoría de este capitulo se centro en personajes secundarios...Espero que aun así les haya gustado.**

 **De ahora en adelante siempre voy a preguntar, ¡me encanta escuchar de ustedes!: ¿Cuál fue su momento favorito?**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, lo leí todo, excepto el especial de las madres, varias veces, tratando de minimizar los errores, pero mi cerebro ya sabe lo que el texto dice, así que aveces es un poco difícil atrapar esos pequeños horrores ortográficos.**

 **1\. Recientemente fue el día de las madres en mi país natal y quise hacer estos pequeños momentos para celebrarlo con todas las mamas haya afuera. Aunque se que se celebra en días diferentes alrededor del mundo, le quiero desear a todas las madres un feliz día. Y recuerden mis queridos lectores: Madre solo hay una. No la desperdicien mientras aun la tengan.**

 **2\. No tengo ni idea de como se llama la madre de Ino y el Internet no ayudo en lo absoluto.**

 **Antes de despedirme, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a tres de mis lectores. Los amo y adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes, pero estos tres me han dejado un review en cada capitulo que han leído y realmente han sido una inspiración y una ayuda para seguir escribiendo. Así que:**

 **-Loquin** **(Quien ha estado aquí** **desde el primer capitulo :0)**

 **-Zafir09**

 **-CCSakuraforever**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos!**

 **Ahora si;**

 **¿Favorito?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Ciao Ciao!**

 **PD: (Ya había escrito toda la nota, y cuando lo iba a guardar se me fue el internet y se borro todo ;-; Carajo)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Huh...Hace tiempo no actualizaba esta historia. Espero que alguien todavía la lea xD. Disculpen la demora, excusas al final.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Cambio en un mismo momento**

 **Aviso: Este capitulo es...Más oscuro que los otros.**

 **Segundo aviso: La ortografía tampoco esta revisada. e.e**

¡ **Nos leemos al final!**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Oficina de Hokage**

 **24 de Noviembre**

 **62 Años**

\- ¿Trabajando a estas horas? – La voz de la ventana le permitió a Naruto, por primera vez en la noche, a salir de su trance de papeleo. Suspiro, dejando el lapicero a un lado, pasando una mano por su ya despeinado y ligeramente blanco cabello.

Giró su silla, usando su pie derecho como punto de fuerza. Se recostó contra el espaldar, permitiéndole a su espalda descansar mientras daba una agotada sonrisa. Alzo los hombros como respuesta. El Anbu, quien estaba agachado en el marco de la ventana, negó la cabeza en exasperación. De un salto entró en la oficina, usando la pared como respaldo. La línea roja sobre la parte izquierda del uniforme lo identificaba como el comandante de los sigilosos ninjas.

\- ¿No estas muy viejo para eso? – Pregunto el enmascarado, su tono burlón. El Hokage frunció el ceño, sacándole la lengua.

\- Tenemos la misma edad. – Se quejó el Uzumaki, lanzando las manos al cielo y usando la fuerza de esto para dar un par de giros en su silla. El Anbu rio, cruzando los brazos. - ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara? Es aterrador escuchar una risa tras una cara de animal blanca. – El Hokage hizo un ademan, recostando su cabeza sobre sus nudillos.

La mano del anbu subió al objeto, apartándolo y revelando el rostro de la cabeza de los Uchiha. Un poco cansado, su azabache cabello volviéndose ligeramente gris, pero las arrugas alrededor de su boca mostrando lo mucho que había sonreído a lo largo de sus años. Sasuke Uchiha dejo que su mano cayera a su lado, la máscara yendo con ella.

-Necesito permiso del Hokage para quitármela, tú sabes eso. – Respondió el Anbu, alzando los hombros. Naruto frunció el ceño, ahora con seriedad, apartando la mirada.

-No cuando estás conmigo, Sasuke. - Su voz era suave, llena de reproche. Era una discusión que habían tenido cientos de veces, empezando cinco minutos después de que Sasuke fuera nombrado Comandante General de las Fuerzas Anbu.

Naruto le exigía a su amigo que lo tratara sin protocolo y Sasuke se negaba a faltarle el respeto a su Hokage. Una discusión que ambos sabían que seguiría hasta que uno de los dos se retirara (los dos se negaban a si quiera considerar la muerte del otro.)

Sasuke se separó del muro, caminando a uno de los estantes con candado en el fondo de la oficina. Sacando una llave de su chaqueta, abrió un gabinete, donde varias botellas de alcohol estaban presentes. Cogiendo dos copas que se encontraban en el estante de arriba, escogió una de las botellas, volviendo a su amigo con ambos objetos.

Los ojos de Naruto no se apartaron de él ni un segundo y siguieron clavados en su forma cuando deposito los vasos sobre el escritorio, destapando la botella y sirviendo su contenido.

\- Sasuke…- El azabache alzó la mano, deteniendo las palabras del rubio.

\- Si me vas a volver a hablar sobre el retiro, guárdatelo. – Su voz era fría, alejada. Mantuvo sus ojos en la luna que se veía atreves de la ventana, el viento entrando sin descaro. Naruto suspiro, descansando su cabeza sobre las manos. No le dio ni una mirada al sake a su lado.

\- No nos estamos volviendo más jóvenes, Sasuke. Nuestros cuerpos no son lo que eran antes y tus misiones no se vuelven menos peligrosas. – La voz del Hokage era tensa, severa. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se doblego, manteniendo su postura firme.

\- Tú no te has retirado. – Replico el Anbu, su ceño ahora también fruncido. Naruto se paró con una rapidez que no mostraba sus años, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

\- Es diferente y tu lo sabes. A mi no me toca luchar, no pongo mi vida en peligro cada vez que voy a trabajar. – Su respiración se había vuelto entre cortada, manteniendo su firme mirada en el azabache. Este continuaba evitando sus ojos. -Mírame, maldición. – Gruño, inclinándose un poco adelante.

Sasuke suspiro, tomando toda su bebida de un trago antes de fijar su vista en el rubio. Sus ojos ardían con llamas de furia, aunque el resto de su rostro no parecía querer mostrar cuan enojado estaba.

\- Y ¿Por qué crees que estas a salvo? ¿Por tu maravillosa suerte? – La ultima pregunta estaba llena de sarcasmo. Sasuke también poso sus manos sobre la mesa, provocando que ambos estuvieran frente a frente. – No. La única razón por la que tu vida no corre riesgo es porque yo me aseguro al cien por ciento de que nada, **nada** , se me pase por alto. – Su voz se había vuelto un suave gruñido, que sus amigos sabían reconocer como lo ultimo de su paciencia pero que Naruto ignoro por completo.

\- No soy tan débil como piensas. – La mesa crujió por la fuerza que el Jinchuriki ponía en ella. Sasuke se apartó con un bufido, lanzando las manos al aire antes de señal al rubio con su dedo índice derecho.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. – El rubio no respondió, dando un paso atrás para alejarse del escritorio. Camino hasta la ventana, sentándose en su marco y mirando la pacifica villa.

Sasuke suspiro, lazando su cabeza para atrás y simplemente…Respirando. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, el alboroto de la noche demasiado lejano para entrar por la elevada habitación.

El Anbu camino hasta a el rubio y, a diferencia de lo que el Hokage esperaba, no se sentó a su lado. En cambio, aun con sus gastados huesos, no dudo en arrodillarse junto al Uzumaki, su cabeza gacha. La misma posición que había usado para jurarle su lealtad.

\- Mientras seas Hokage, yo seré tu comandante. Jure seguirte hasta la muerte y eso es exactamente lo que hare. – Mientras hablaba alzó la mirada, clavándola en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. Naruto lo miraba con tristeza y un poco de desesperación, algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

\- Maldición, Sasuke. – Uso las mangas de su traje para limpiar su arrugado rostro. El azabache agarró su mano, dándole un suave apretón. Naruto no pudo hacer más que sonreír con resignación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(10 años después)

\- ¿Te retiras? – Konohamaru miro el sombrero en sus manos. Algo con lo que había soñado toda la vida pero que en ese momento no deseaba tener.

Naruto solo asintió, su mirada gacha, como había sido desde _ese_ día. Konohamaru suspiro, acariciando el material.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – Repitió la misma pregunta que ya había hecho varias veces. Naruto respondió como lo había hecho todas las otras ocasiones. Asintió.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Ya no tengo a mi comandante. – Y sin decir más, se levantó. Salió de la oficina del Hokage sin mirar atrás, pues ahora no había una sombra que lo siguiera.

* * *

 **Tierras Lejanas**

 **8 de junio**

 **19 Años**

Ino- no, Akami suspiro, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Su normalmente brillante cabello estaba suelto, decaído y oscuro, cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, común y sin distinción, como eran los cabellos de la mayoría de las mujeres en esta parte del mundo.

Tierras que habían cortado comunicación con los ninjas hacía décadas, muchos antes incluso de la fundación de las villas. Solo hacía poco algunos se habían atrevido a cruzar la frontera y se había decidido que estos enemigos desconocidos podrían causar problemas.

Akami, como una de las mejores en infiltración dentro de Anbu, había sido enviada a investigar. Llevaba meses ahí. Se había acostumbrado a ver oscuros ojos, oscuro cabello, decaída y seca piel. No era Yamanaka Ino. Ya no.

Observo sus manos, las cuales se mantenían perfectamente estables. (Recordaba los primeros días, donde temblaban ligeramente. Su primera misión en cubierta individual. Sin uso de chakra en lo posible. Nunca se había sentido tan sola.)

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron. Se volvió parte de la rutina en un mundo donde el chakra era un mito y la vegetación parecía igual de plana y muerta que su nueva apariencia.

Apretó los puños, devolviendo la mirada a los oscuros ojos que poseían su cuerpo. ( _Ino, soy Ino._ Murmuraba en los confines de su mente, pero Akami, quien brillaba con fuerza, ignoraba la voz.)

Suspiro, se recolecto, y salió a seguir la rutina. ( _Espía. Observaba. Engaña. Todos son enemigos._ ) Sonreí, reía y respetaba las leyes de etiqueta esperada en estas tierras lejanas. ( _Soy Ino, soy Ino)_. Su cuerpo no era tan atractivo como antes, pero le bastaba para llevar a quien necesitara a la cama, sacando la información mientras ellos dormían. ( _InoInoIno)_

Se miraba al espejo todas las mañanas. Suspiraba todas las mañanas. Y seguía la rutina. Hasta que un día…La voz en su mente callo. ( _Y Akami sonrío ese día. Akami río ese día. Akami respeto las leyes ese día.) (Akami, soy Akami.)_

El venti-tres de septiembre paso sin emoción, pues era un día normal para Akami. (Y lejos, muy lejos, once personas brindaban en honor al cumpleaños de una hermana.)

Un mes después, Akami salió de las tierras lejanas con la información requerida. Akami se presentó ante la Hokage, dando su informe sin interrupción.

Esa misma noche, la mujer, ahora rubia y con ojos claros, celebraba con sus amigos su regreso. Observo su reflejo en el sake en su mano, las risas y conversaciones de sus amigos ( _familia_ ) rodeándola.

( _Ino. Soy Ino._ _ **Ino**_.)

Y Ino sonrío, y Akami río y las dos batallaron por un mismo cuerpo.

* * *

 **Cuarteles Anbu**

 **12 de Enero**

 **30 Años**

El Anbu se mantenía firme, su espalda recta y sus manos conectadas en su espalda. Miraba la pared tras su comandante, esperando que este acabara de leer el reporte de su última misión.

\- El asesinato de todo el pueblo no era parte de la misión. – Comento finalmente. Su voz, sin embargo, no cargaba con ningún prejuicio ni reproche, mera curiosidad.

\- Encontré algunas cosas…Interesantes en él. – El Anbu mantuvo su voz baja, su postura relajada. Aunque no estaba observando a su superior, sabía que este tenía una ceja alzada. – Tenían planes muy avanzados para atacar Konoha. Para matar al Hokage. – Elaboro. Sintió la tensión en el aire aumentando, pues, aunque la masacre de un pequeño pueblo no era exactamente aceptada, no era algo poco común cuando la situación se salía de control. Un atentado contra el Hokage tampoco era poco común, pero estos nunca solían pasar de la fase de planeación, el comandante Anbu se aseguraba de eso.

\- No hubieran pasado de la parte civil de la villa. – Trato de consolar el capitán. A juzgar por la tensión de su comandante, no funciono.

\- Eso es demasiado lejos. – Gruño. El capitán asintió, concordando. -Hablaremos de esto en la próxima reunión. – Finalizo. El anbu se inclinó, sabiendo que habían llegado al final de la reunión.

\- Ah, por cierto, Hinata quiere saber cuándo pasaras a comer. – El comandante gruño, dándole una mala mirada a su capitán. Neji, por su parte, alzo las manos en un gesto inocente. -No lastimes al mensajero. – Pidió, una sonrisa juguetona tras su máscara.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, alzándolos al cielo, pidiendo paciencia. El ambiente tenso había desaparecido por completo, algo poco común en la oficina del comandante Anbu.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Naruto. Sabes que no deberíamos hablar de asuntos personales en los cuarteles. – Le reprocho el Uchiha. Por su parte, Neji solo alzo los hombros en señal de disculpa, aunque no parecía muy arrepentido.

\- Esa mujer es aterradora cuando su comida es desperdiciada. – Proclamo el Hyuga. Sasuke no pudo evitar que una risa saliera de sus labios, reconociendo la verdad en esa oración.

\- Pasare mañana. – Prometió, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que el Anbu se retirara. Neji inclino su cabeza como despedida antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Residencia Uchiha**

 **1 de Enero**

 **7 Años**

Shisui se había negado a abandonar su habitación desde la desaparición de Itachi, nueve días atrás. Ver la muerte de su mejor amigo durante la tercera guerra ninja había sido un golpe duro para el joven Uchiha, pero al menos había podido creer que el joven estaba ahora en un mejor lugar. Pero Itachi, quien se había vuelto un hermano menor para él, había desaparecido. Shisui **sabia** que no estaba en un lugar mejor.

(Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido, solo una semana antes de la desaparición.

\- _Me tengo que ir. – Había murmurado el menor en el silencio de la noche, cuando ambos habían estado disfrutando del cielo estrellado._

\- _Vuelve para la cena. – Respondió Shisui, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios._

\- _Shisui. – Itachi siempre había sido serio, por lo que fue la desesperación en su voz lo que hizo que el mayor girara la cabeza para verlo._

 _Frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión devastada que portaba el menor y sin pensarlo se levantó de su posición acostado, sentándose junto a su amigo y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos. Itachi se tensó, pues no era fan del contacto físico, pero no aparto al mayor._

\- _¿Qué esta pasando Itachi? – Itachi estuvo tentado a revelarlo. A contarle toda la historia. A decirle la verdad. Pero las palabras del Hokage resonaron en su cabeza "_ nadie puede saber" _. El menor negó la cabeza, recostándola en el hombro ofrecido._

\- _Cuida de Sasuke. – Le pidió en un susurro, permitiéndose si quiera eso. Shisui solo asintió.)_

Shisui paso una mano por su cabello, frustrado. La próxima vez que viera a ese idiota, se aseguraría de darle una paliza. Mientras tanto…

Con pasos determinados camino a la casa principal de los Uchiha, deteniéndose en las escaleras al ver a su objetivo. Se arrodillo frente al pequeño niño, una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

\- Hola Sasuke. – Susurro, revolcando un poco el oscuro cabello. Sasuke no le dio mas que una pequeña mirada antes de devolver sus ojos a la tierra bajo sus pies.

Shisui contuvo el suspiro que luchaba por salir, optando por sentarse en una posición más cómoda.

\- ¿Quieres ir a entrenar? – Le pregunto, habiendo oído de otras personas del clan lo desesperado que se había vuelto el pequeño por hacerse más fuerte. No era un hábito saludable, pero sería el primer paso para llegar a él.

El niño lo observo por varios minutos con ojos cautelosos antes de asentir. Shusiu le sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Esta vez la espera no fue tan larga, el pequeño agarrando la mano con mas entusiasmo del que había mostrado en las ultimas semanas.

Lejos de ahí, en otra villa y con otro uniforme, Itachi pudo respirar bien por primera vez desde que se había ido, sin saber muy bien la razón.

* * *

 **¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Wow...Creo que es el capitulo más corto hasta el momento, pero quería subir pronto, así que... Aquí lo tienen. Una pequeña aclaración: Yo nunca abandono mis historia. Puede que me demore un poco en actualizar ( *toz* d meses máximo *toz* e.e) pero hasta que no este oficialmente acabada, no la abandonare, no se preocupen mis pequeños rollos de canela ..**

 **La excusa por la demora... No tengo. Falta de inspiración supongo. Todavía tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, pero si alguno tiene un escenario en mente, que les gustaría leer, me encantaría escuchar sus ideas y probablemente las escribiría.**

 **¿Cuál fue el momento que más les gusto? En lo personal, mi favorito fue el primero, con Naruto y Sasuke sha viejitos.**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Chaos!**


End file.
